


Machinations

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: The Wednesday Ryder Files [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bath Sex, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Intrigue, Jealousy, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, flirtatious banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Machination (noun) - a plot or schemeSeveral months after the battle for Meridian Wednesday Ryder finally gets some much needed time off; a whole two weeks of shore leave to spend however she pleases - of course she's going to spend it on Kadara.  But what begins as a relaxing vacation soon spirals into chaos as Ryder stumbles across a plot to undermine the Charlatan, drawing her straight to the heart of the danger as well.





	1. Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm aiming to draw at least one scene per chapter (so far I only have the first three done), if you want to check them out, here's the [link](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%3A-machinations). ^^

    Wednesday bounced on her toes as the Tempest landed.  She had watched the lights of Kadara Port come into view from the window of her quarters with barely contained excitement.  She grabbed her pack from the bed and rushed for the door.  As soon as it slid open, she came face to face with her twin who happened to be waiting on the other side wearing a cheeky grin.  
  
    “Whoa Pathfinder, what’s the rush?”  
  
    “Very cute Scott.  Now _move_.”  She tried to step past him, only for him to block her way again, chuckling at her obvious annoyance.  
  
    “I know you’re eager to get your vacation started sis, but you’re needed in the meeting room.”  
  
    “But…” Wednesday protested as Scott took her by the shoulders and steered her toward the ladder to the upper deck.  
  
    “I’m sure your boyfriend can wait a few more minutes while you address your crew.”  
  
    Wednesday rolled her eyes.  “Oh c’mon, they’re in your capable hands now, _Pathfinder-Trainee_.”  Scott gave her one of his patented no-nonsense looks.  “Okay, okay, I’m going.”    
  
    As Scott had said, everyone was already assembled around the vidcon and Wednesday dropped her bag on the floor with a thud.  “Hey guys," she began, and the crew greeted her in similar fashion.  "So, as you may know, I’ve been _mandated_ to take some time off.”  Her words dripped with barely constrained sarcasm, causing an assortment of amused sounds to fill the room.  
  
    It wasn’t exactly an exaggeration either.  Once Tann got a look at Wednesday’s most recent psych eval he almost forced her off the Nexus himself with the admonition that she do some ‘self-reflection’ and ‘get her attitude in check’.  He and Addison had overlooked her insubordination and flippant attitude before because they’d had no other choice.  However, now that there were three other Pathfinders and a handful in training, such as Scott, they could afford to spare her a for a few weeks.  
  
    Wednesday grinned at her crew.  “While I’m gone, treat my little brother with the same level of respect you would me,” Drack chuckled loudly at that, “and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
  
    “That’s not saying much though, is it?”  Liam exclaimed with a smirk.  
  
    “Yeah, there isn’t a lot you _wouldn’t_ do,” PeeBee added and nudged Ryder in the ribs.  Wednesday laughed and threw an arm around the asari’s shoulder.  
  
    “Fair enough.  What I’m trying to say, guys, is don’t get killed or anything.  I’m kinda fond of you all.”  The group seemed to share a tender moment before Ryder spoke again.  “Okay, that’s it.  Meeting’s over.”  
  
    Scott watched in disbelief as the crew ambled out, each one clapping Wednesday on the shoulder or hugging her as they passed.  “Is that really how you conduct meetings?” he asked incredulously.  
  
    Wednesday shrugged, “Hey they’re used to it.”  
  
    “Oh my God,” Scott muttered, passing a hand over his face, “no wonder the Initiative brass were so eager to put you on shore leave.”  
  
    “Ouch,” Wednesday exclaimed, “who’s side are you on here?”  
  
    Scott rolled his eyes, but a grin was spreading its way across his face.  “C’mon sis, you know I’m _always_ on your side.”  He picked up her pack from where she’d dropped it on the floor and offered it to her.  
  
    “Walk me off the ship?” she asked.  When they reached the air lock they embraced.  “Be careful out there little bro,” she murmured against his shoulder.  
  
    “I will.”  
  
    “And don’t be too tough on my crew.”  
  
    “We’ll see,” Scott laughed.  He pulled back to fix his twin with a stern look.  “Don’t let Vidal get you into any trouble.”  
  
    “We’ll see,” she fired back with a mischievous grin and began walking backwards down the gangplank.    
  
    “Hey, I mean it.”  
  
    Wednesday raised her eyebrows.  “You need to give him a chance, Scott.  He’s not as bad as you think he is.”  Her twin merely crossed his arms.  “Next time, I’ll bring you along!” she called.  Scott shook his head and muttered something about reckless sisters under his breath before heading back into the Tempest to prepare for take off.

* * *

 

    As soon as Wednesday entered Tartarus she felt the cool darkness and the pulse of the bass from the speakers like a familiar embrace.  Kian noticed her enter from his customary spot behind the bar and gave her a friendly wave that she returned as she mounted the stairs to Reyes’s private room.  
  
    The door slid open and Wednesday leaned her hip against the wall.  Reyes was engrossed in a report on his datapad and hadn’t noticed her yet.  She cleared her throat and his eyes flicked up to meet hers.  “Día!”  A warm smile spread across his face.  “You’ve _no_ idea how much I’ve missed you.”    
  
    Wednesday quickly crossed the room to plop down in his lap.  “I think I may have some idea.”  She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  “So… shall we get out of here?”  
  
    Reyes stiffened slightly.  “Don’t be mad, but…” he hesitated, “I have _one_ more meeting to attend to before our evening can begin.”  
  
    The Pathfinder deflated against his chest.  “What!  You’re killing me here Vidal,” she groaned.  
  
    “Just give me one hour and then I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”  
  
    “Now where have I heard that before?” she grumbled.  
  
    “ _Trust me_ Día, I have everything planned.  Here,” he reached into his pocket, pulled out a keycard, and slipped it into her hand.  “Go back to my place and get ready.  Plus, I have a little surprise waiting for you.”  
  
    “Wait, what is this?”  Wednesday asked slowly, examining the card.    
  
    “A key to my apartment.  It’s your’s.”    
  
    The Pathfinder gaped at the small piece of plastic.  She wanted to ask him what it meant that he was giving her this, but he glanced at his omni-tool and hauled her to her feet.  “Hold that thought, okay?” he murmured and planted a kiss to her forehead.  “I won’t be long.  I promise.”  
  
    Reyes took her hand and led her to the door.  She slipped the card into her jacket pocket and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.  Before she pulled away, she whispered in his ear, “I’ll be waiting.”  Feeling pleased with the conflicted look on the smuggler’s face, Wednesday let the door slide open and winked at him over her shoulder before leaving.  
  
    Waiting outside the door were two women; one human and one asari, apparently the clients Reyes was to meet with.  They eyed her cooly as she walked past.  Wednesday rolled her eyes, but nothing could dampen her spirits at that moment.  
  
    She followed the now familiar route through the port to Reyes’ apartment.  As she passed the market she received more than a few stares - the price of being the human Pathfinder.  However, most of the locals, especially merchants and Collective agents nodded to her in greeting.  
  
    It wasn’t long before she stood in front of the door, fiddling with the keycard.  Wednesday turned the smooth plastic chip over in her slim fingers.  “Pathfinder, is something wrong?”  SAM chimed through their private channel.  
  
    “No, not really,” she replied slowly, “it’s just… having your own key to your boyfriend’s place is kind of a big deal.”  
  
    “I see,” the AI reflected, “so, this is Mr. Vidal’s way of showing you he is serious about your relationship?”  
      
    “Exactly, SAM.”  
  
    “If I may say, Ryder, I believe that is a good thing?”  
  
    Wednesday smiled to herself.  It always amazed her how child-like SAM could be when it came to certain topics, but he was learning.  “Yes SAM, it’s a _very_ good thing.”  She swiped the card and heard the door locks disengage.    
  
    Inside, it took Wednesday’s eyes a moment to adjust to the dim surroundings.  Only a faint trickle of sunlight filtered thought the shutters, keeping the interior blessedly cool.  On the wall closest to her, posted at eye level, was a handwritten note.  Ryder gently plucked it from the wall, instantly recognizing Reyes’ messy scrawl.  
  
_Día,_  
_Welcome home.  I apologize again for not being able to accompany you here right away, but I am looking forward to these next two weeks with you immensely._  
_\- R_  
_p.s. there’s something for you in the bedroom._  
  
    Hardly able to contain her curiosity, Wednesday hurried down the hall.  Laid out across the bed was a little black number in the newest style that was becoming fashionable in the clubs back on Meridian.  Next to it sat another note.  Wednesday ran her fingertips across the silky fabric of the dress before reaching for the paper, which simply read: _can’t wait to see you in this._  
  
    Ryder could just imagine Reyes winking cheesily after delivering the line.  She shook her head fondly and checked the time.  There was still a while before Reyes was due back, so she slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower, wishing her boyfriend was there to join her.  


* * *

  
    Wednesday watched her reflection as she toweled her hair dry.  She had already slipped into the dress, but couldn’t quite reach the back to zip herself up.  Engrossed in her own thoughts and humming softly to herself, she didn’t hear the front door open.  She gasped as Reyes suddenly appeared behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
    “You’re early,” she chastised, but her smirk gave her away.  
  
    Reyes grinned as he leaned over to plant a slow trail of kisses across her shoulder to her neck.  “I cut my meeting short.  The thought of you waiting for me was a little _too_ distracting.”  He paused to zip up the back of her dress before reaching into his pocket.  “I have something else for you Día.”  
  
    Wednesday took the flat velvet box from his hand and cocked an eyebrow.  “ _Another_ gift?  Reyes, you’re going to spoil me if you keep this up,” she teased.  The Pathfinder snapped open the box and her eyes widened.  Reyes lifted the glittering necklace from inside and draped it around her neck.  His fingers deftly fastened the tiny clasps and then let his hands brush across her shoulders and down her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.  
  
    Wednesday stared transfixed at her reflection, her hand unconsciously reached up to touch the sparkling white and blue gems.  “This is too much,” she whispered.  
  
    “Nonsense.”  Reyes spun her around and brushed a stray strand of brilliant blue hair away from her eyes.  “You’re beautiful, mi diosa.”  His lips were parted as though he were about to say more.   
  
    Wednesday searched his face.  She could see in his golden eyes what he wanted to form into words, but couldn’t.  Those same words were on the tip of her own tongue, but it was clear he wasn’t ready yet and the last thing she wanted was to rush him.  Instead she pulled his face down to hers and hoped he could taste those unspoken words on her lips.  Reyes silently thanked her for understanding.  He still marveled at how well she could read him, while he remained a mystery to everyone else.  
  
    “So, where are you taking me tonight?”  
  
    Reyes chuckled, his trepidation melting away.  “The Charlatan is hosting a party as a show of goodwill and to celebrate the freshly cultivated prosperity of Kadara Port.”  He shrugged and a smirk tugged at his lips, “but that’s only the official reason.  Really, I just wanted an excuse to get you in that dress and take you dancing.”  
  
    Wednesday swatted at his arm.  “Oh really?  Well, I can’t wait to see what _you_ plan on wearing tonight.”  


* * *

  
    The main room of Collective Headquarters in the port was decorated with strings of twinkling lights and dark velvet curtains that hung from the walls.  A blend of electronic swing music blared through the speakers and guests milled about with drinks in hand.    
  
    “Darlings, you’re here!”  Keema exclaimed grandly, gliding down from her throne to greet them.  The angaran was wearing an extravagant floor length gown in shades of deep green and magenta which reminded the Pathfinder of Havarl.  
  
    “Keema,” Reyes chuckled, “you seem to be enjoying yourself.”  
  
    “Oh, am I ever,” she replied airily and then turned her nebulous eyes on Wednesday.  “Ryder, that dress looks _absolutely_ stunning on you, and Reyes, don’t you look dashing in that tux!” she clucked approvingly.  Reyes rolled his eyes and Wednesday covered her mouth to suppress a fit of giggles.  “Look, there’ll be plenty of time for us to chat later.  I can tell you two have other things on your minds right now, so I’ll leave you to it,” Keema directed a wink at them and turned on her heel to weave her way back into the crowd.  “Enjoy the party, my dears!” she called over her shoulder before she disappeared into the sea of bodies.  
  
    “Keema’s in fine form tonight,” Wednesday murmured with a smirk.  
  
    “Isn’t she always?” Reyes retorted with a shake of his head.  His eyes held a mischievous light.  “ _Anyway_ ,” he held out his hand to her, “shall we dance?”  
  
    “Oh hell yes.”  She took his hand and laughed delightedly as he spun her around.  He pulled her closer to whisper sweet things in her ear and she leaned her head against his shoulder as they swayed to the music.  It didn’t escape Ryder’s notice that they were the focus of many sets of eyes as they swept across the dance floor.  “Don’t look now, but I think we’re being gossiped about.”  
  
    Reyes glanced around at the other dancers and the party goers hovering nearby.  “Let them talk.”  
  
    “Are you sure?” she asked, “I thought being seen with the Pathfinder was bad for business.  Not to mention dancing with her, how scandalous.”  
  
    “Right now, I don’t care what they think Día.”  Wednesday raised an eyebrow, but she felt her cheeks flush under his intense gaze.    
  
    After dancing for several more songs Ryder pulled Reyes off the floor to an empty table, claiming she needed a break, and a server brought them two glasses of champagne.  Wednesday took hers gingerly and raised it.  “To the Charlatan,” she toasted with a wry twist of her lips.  
  
    “To the Pathfinder,” Reyes answered with a wink, clinking his glass to hers before bringing it to his lips.  
  
    “ _Well well well_ , I hoped we might run into you here, Mr. Vidal.”  
  
    Wednesday set her glass down and frowned, looking up to see who had spoken.  Standing at the edge of their table were the two women she’d passed at Tartarus waiting to speak with Reyes.  
  
    “Ms. Morello, Miss Riz, what a… pleasant surprise,” Reyes greeted them, flashing a grin.  
  
    The Pathfinder noticed it was the patented smile he wore for charming his clients, but it was merely a mask.  Reyes only reserved his genuine smiles for her and, maybe Keema.  
  
    “Are you going to introduce us to your friend?”  The asari asked.  She seemed more reserved than her associate.  
  
    “Of course, where are my manners?  Día, this is Penny Morello and her partner Riz,” Reyes explained, nodding first toward the human and then the asari.  “Ladies, Wednesday Ryder.”  
  
    Wednesday grit her teeth in what she hoped would be taken for a smile.  A shadow seemed to pass across Ms. Morello’s face.  “The human Pathfinder?” she exclaimed, “I didn’t realize you and Mr. Vidal were… close.”  
  
    “I’m sure there’s a lot you don’t know,” Wednesday replied sweetly.  Morello’s smirk slipped and Reyes shot her an _I-can’t-believe-you-just-said-that_ look.  She just shrugged and tried her best to look innocent.  
  
    Morello’s smiled returned at full force in a flash of white teeth and Ryder couldn’t help but imagine the woman’s grin took on a predatory cast.  “Pathfinder, would it be too much for me to ask to borrow your date for just one dance?”  
  
    Wednesday gaped at her for a moment before kicking Reyes under the table, who covered his groan of pain by clearing his throat.  “Perhaps another time.  Ryder and I were just about to call it a night.”  
  
    The smuggler stood smoothly and offered his arm to Wednesday who took it gratefully; glad to be leaving this conversation.  
  
    Morello pouted.  “What, already?”  
  
    Riz inclined her head.  “Pathfinder.  Vidal, we’ll be in touch.”  
  
    “Of course.  Enjoy the rest of the party, ladies.”  As soon as they were out of earshot Reyes muttered, “That hurt, you know.”  
  
    “Do you _want_ me to kick you again?”  
  
    Reyes just laughed and pulled her closer to his side.  “You’re cute when you’re jealous, Día.”  
  
    Her eyebrows drew down dangerously and she raised her chin.  “I am _not_ jealous.”  
  
    Her boyfriend snorted.  “Don’t worry, mi reina, when we get home I’ll show you that you have absolutely _nothing_ to be jealous about,” he drawled in her ear, sending a shiver racing down her spine.  
  
    Keema saw them as they were heading toward the entrance and quickly intercepted them.  “Leaving so soon you two?” she asked with a smirk that said she knew exactly what they were up to.  
  
    “Keema, outstanding job as always, you’ve gone above and beyond with this party, but it’s been a long day…”  
  
    “Oh, I’m sure it has.”  
  
    “ _Keema_.”  
  
    “I’m only teasing Vidal,” the angaran countered, patting him on the cheek like a child.  He scowled, but she ignored it.  “Ryder, you and I must catch up in a day or two, just us girls.”  
  
    “Why do I get the feeling I’m going to be a topic of discussion?”  Reyes grumbled.  
  
    Wednesday smiled and poked him in the side.  “I’m looking forward to it, Keema.”  
  
    “Fabulous.  Now, I won’t hold you two up any longer.  Don’t have too much fun!”  And with that she swanned away again, leaving Reyes slightly flushed and Wednesday laughing at his expression.  
  
    Outside, the crowd was nearly as thick as inside.  People who weren’t lucky enough to make the guest list loitered by the door, hoping to slip in while the guards weren’t looking.  
  
    “The Charlatan seems a lot more popular than Sloane Kelly ever did,” Wednesday murmured.  
  
    “That’s because he treats his people better.”  The crowd grew too congested and they came to a standstill near the marketplace.  “Okay, this is getting ridiculous,” Reyes muttered, trying to find a way around.  
  
    “It’s almost as if you’re in a hurry to get home, for some reason,” teased Ryder.  
  
    “Oh you have no idea,” he growled and squeezed her hand.  
  
    The crowd ahead of them began to thin, but before they could move, Wednesday felt a hand grab her shoulder from behind, pulling her back roughly.  “Hey!” she exclaimed, turning to confront the person, but the rest of her protest died in her throat as she saw the pistol pressed into Reyes’ back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the [accompanying artwork](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/post/162550383757) I drew for this chapter ^^


	2. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyes and Ryder are held at gunpoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm aiming to draw at least one scene per chapter, if you want to check them out, here's the [link](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:%20machinations). ^^

    “Do exactly as I say, or I swear I’ll shoot.”  
  
    Wednesday licked her lips nervously, her mouth suddenly dry.  Her eyes flicked to Reyes’ face.  To anyone else in the crowd he probably looked perfectly at ease, but Ryder could see the tension around his eyes and the slight tightening of his mouth.  
  
    “You’re making a _very_ big mistake.”  
  
    “Oh I don’t think so Vidal,” their assailant replied, pushing his pistol sharply into Reyes’ back.  “Now, head toward that alley over there and don’t call any attention to us, or I don’t need to tell you how this will end.”  
  
    They did as the man asked, but every muscle in Wednesday’s body was screaming at her to turn around and incinerate the guy to a crisp.  She could see Reyes was doing some quick thinking of his own.  She just wished she knew what he was planning.  
  
    Once they were out of the crowd and hidden in the shadows, their attacker pushed them unceremoniously up against the wall and ordered them to face him, his pistol still trained on Reyes.  
  
    “What exactly is this about?”  Reyes asked calmly; he leaned against the alley wall as if he was doing anything other than staring down the barrel of a gun.  
  
    “You know damn well what this is about Vidal!” the man snarled, his voice shaking slightly.    
  
    Reyes spread his hands.  “It seems you give me too much credit.  You’ll have to be more specific.”  
  
    The man’s eyes narrowed.  “My brother worked for you; he was a pilot, Bran Tariq.  He’s dead because of you!”  
  
    Reyes thought for a moment.  “I remember him, but his death is not my fault.”  
  
    “Bullshit!” Tariq spat, his pistol shaking tremors up his arm.  “You sent him to that system and it was crawling with kett.”  
  
    Wednesday watched this back and forth, feeling the tension build.  Tariq was becoming more emotional by the second, while Reyes was keeping a tight hold on his anger, but she knew it was there, boiling just below the surface.  
  
    “Your brother knew the risk before accepting that run.  He signed a contract.”  
  
    “Oh a contract!  Well that makes it all okay doesn’t it!  Makes you feel like your hands are clean, doesn’t it?”  Tariq’s voice raised an octave; teetering on the edge of hysterics.  
  
    “Cut the crap, Tariq,” Reyes spat, his anger finally giving way.  “If you were simply after vengeance you’d have shot me already.  So what is it you want?”  Tariq stood breathing heavily; sweat glistened on his forehead as he considered.  
  
    “Pathfinder,” SAM chimed in Wednesday’s ear.  “I’m not certain if this information is pertinent, but Mr. Tariq is displaying several symptoms of Oblivion withdrawal.  In this state his actions may be highly erratic.”  Wednesday nodded; she knew something was off.  It was times like these that she wished she could create mass effect shields like Cora, but she wasn’t completely helpless.  If only she could find an opening - a distraction - she could summon an overload charge to stun Tariq, giving them time to escape, or for Reyes to reach his own pistol.  
  
    “I-I want ten thousand credits transferred to my account,” Tariq finally stuttered.  
  
    “And the truth comes out,” Reyes muttered.  
  
    Wednesday couldn’t help herself; she’d been quiet for far too long.  “Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” she exclaimed with exasperation.  Reyes’ head whipped around and he threw her a warning look.  Tariq, who’d been so focused on Reyes turned his eyes on her as if he’d forgotten she was even there.  
  
    “What did you say?” his voice was dangerously soft.  
  
    “Pathfinder, perhaps further antagonizing the man currently holding yourself and Mr. Vidal at gunpoint is not the wisest course of action.”  
  
    “You’re probably right about that, SAM", she murmured.  To Tariq she said - “credits won’t bring your brother back, you know that right?” she tried to make her voice as soothing as possible.  
  
    After a moment he replied, “You’re right.  You’re _absolutely_ right.”  
  
    “So, why don’t you let us go, and we’ll just forget this ever happened?”  Wednesday asked hopefully.  
  
    Tariq’s shoulders began to shake with what at first appeared to be sobs quickly turning to hysterical laughter.  “Just how thick do you think I am you stupid bitch?”  The Pathfinder recoiled as if struck.  “You know what, forget the money Vidal.”  Tariq shifted his aim to Wednesday.  “I think you need to feel what it’s like to lose someone you care about.  Then maybe you won’t judge me so harshly,” he spat.  
  
    Reyes’ grip on Wednesday’s arm tightened painfully.  “Shit,” she swore under her breath before Tariq pulled her roughly away from Reyes and spun her around, shoving the gun’s barrel to her temple.  
  
    “Tariq you don’t have to do this.  We can make a deal.  Just let the Pathfinder go.”  Reyes’ voice cracked slightly and Wednesday could see the desperation in his eyes.  
  
    “The Pathfinder, huh?” Tariq exclaimed. “I thought you looked familiar,” he muttered next to her ear, “but, It makes no difference.”  He raised his voice and sneered at Reyes.  “Not so coy now that I hold all the cards, eh Vidal?  At least you’ll get to say goodbye to her before she dies.  I didn’t get that privilege.”    
  
    The gun shook against Wednesday’s head, but Tariq hesitated.  “You’re not a killer Tariq,” she said as calmly as she could.  “You don’t want to do this.”  
  
    “I have to.”  
  
    Time was up.  If she stalled any longer her brains would surely be spattered across the pavement.  Wednesday reached behind her and grabbed onto whatever part of Tariq she could reach.  Her tech implant kicked on and she felt the rush of her limited biotics come to life with a sizzle as she channeled a burst of electricity through her hand and into Tariq’s body.  His muscles went rigid with the shock and he began to convulse.  
  
    Wednesday ripped her arm free from his tightening grip and dove forward into Reyes’s arms, and then the air was full of gun fire.  The shots echoed deafeningly in the closeness of the alley.  She looked over her shoulder in time to see Tariq’s body crumple to the ground; a dark pool of blood spreading quickly around it.  
  
    Finally, she let herself collapse against Reyes.  The adrenaline that had flooded her senses moments ago was now leeching away, leaving her feeling shaky and incredibly empty.  All she could hear was a buzzing in her ears, drowning out everything else.  Reyes had to repeat himself twice before she vaguely understood what he had said.  
  
    “I’m fine.”  His concerned face swam in her vision and she squeezed her eyes shut, letting the white noise fade away.  “I’m fine Reyes, _really._ ”  That’s when she noticed the Collective agents clustered around them.  “That was some amazing timing,” she exclaimed.  
  
    Reyes frowned.  “No, it was sloppy.”  He turned to regard his lieutenant.  “What took you so long?” he demanded.  
  
    The turian stepped forward.  “The crowd, sir…”    
  
    Reyes listened to his excuses with a cold look on his face.  The man standing next to Wednesday was no longer Reyes Vidal, but the Charlatan.  
  
    “Thanks to your incompetence, the Pathfinder was nearly killed.  I don’t think I need to remind you what would happen to you if…”  
  
    “ _Reyes_ ,” Wednesday interrupted, taking hold of his arm.  “I think they got the message.”  The lieutenant wore a stony expression, but the rest of the agents looked utterly terrified.  “Let’s go home,” she urged.  
  
    Reyes nodded, his expression softening for a moment before glaring back at his men.  “Clean this up and then report to Crux,” he ordered curtly, and they hurried to comply.  
  
    “So, fill me in here.  How exactly did your people know we were in trouble?”  
  
    Reyes sighed.  “A program I designed on my omni-tool - when activated it sends out a distress beacon to any operatives in the vicinity should I need assistance,” he explained.  
  
    “Have you ever needed to use it before?”  
  
    “No.”  


* * *

  
    Reyes took off his jacket and dropped it on the arm of the couch before plopping down himself and wearily covering his eyes with his hand.  Wednesday trailed over to the kitchen, kicking her shoes off as she went, and looked through the cupboards until she found what she was searching for.  She poured two glasses of whiskey and padded over to the couch.  She handed Reyes a glass and threw her own back without hesitation.  She waited for him to down the amber liquid and took the glass from him, setting them both on the coffee table.  
  
    Reyes let his head fall back against the sofa cushion and sighed.  “Día, I feel awful about our evening being ruined.  This was definitely not how I planned any of this to go.”  
  
    “You and your plans,” Wednesday scoffed softly.  “Don’t you know what they say about the best laid plans?  Besides, I wouldn’t say the evening is _ruined_.  We just need to get it back on track a little.”  She hiked her dress up enough so she could sit straddling Reyes’s hips.  
  
    His breath hitched as she settled against him and his head snapped up to catch her gaze.  Her dark eyes were lavender pools of desire that he would gladly drown in, and her purple painted lips quirked into a mischievous grin as she took Reyes’s hands, placing them on her hips.  She didn’t break eye contact as she undid his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt with deft fingers.  
  
    Reyes tried to remember how long it’d been since their tryst in the storage room on the Hyperion, but he couldn’t seem to think straight, what with the fire coursing through his veins and pooling in his stomach.  Wednesday leaned forward to kiss him, wasting no time for her tongue to find his she shifted forward in his lap against the tightening in his pants.  He felt her smirk against his lips at the small moan she’d drawn from him.  Not to be outdone, Reyes let his hands travel from her waist up to cup her breasts.    
  
    Wednesday pulled back, laughing.  “That’s more like it,” she murmured, ducking her head to kiss along his neck, pausing to tease the tan skin by his collarbone with her teeth and tongue.  Reyes groaned with her mouth hot against his throat.  He needed to do something, so he busied himself with unzipping her dress.  
  
    “ _Día_ ,” he breathed.  
  
    “Hmm?” she hummed in his ear before nibbling at his earlobe.  
  
    “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”  Without waiting for a response, he gripped her thighs, bracing her as he stood and carried her to his room with her legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
    He dropped her down on the bed and she giggled as she bounced slightly.  Reyes stood over her and shed his shirt.  She sat up to help him with his belt and pants, which fell to the floor moments later, followed by his boxers.  
  
    Wednesday placed her hands behind her and leaned back to admire him.  Reyes cocked an eyebrow in return.  “Enjoying yourself?”  
  
    “Oh you have _no_ idea,” she replied, smirking.  Reyes helped her stand to shimmy out of her dress, letting it drop to the floor.  He noticed that she hadn’t worn anything under it.  If he’d have known _that_ at the party, he might’ve made a detour to a private side room to take advantage of it, but this was so much better.  He let his eyes linger on her delicious curves, drinking her in.  He stopped her as she reached up to undo the clasp of her necklace.  
  
    “Leave it on.”  
  
    She let her hands fall and glanced up at him through half lidded eyes.  Her gaze pulled at him and he let himself be drawn as if by gravity to the bight sun that she was.  Laying back, Wednesday let her arms fall above her head, stretching out underneath Reyes; begging to be touched.  He kissed her full lips before obliging her unspoken desire.  He kissed down her jaw and to her neck where he paused to repay her back in kind for the mark she’d surely left on him.    
  
    The delicate string of jewels at her throat clicked against each other softly with each movement she made, and the soft blue of the neon lights from outside his windows sparkled and danced when they hit the reflective gems.  Even only clad in a piece of jewelry she looked every inch the queen of Kadara.  _His_ queen.  
  
    Next his mouth found her breasts, flicking her nipple with his tongue, while his hands roamed her body, tracing patterns on her skin before dipping down between her legs.  Reyes slowly slipped one finger inside her.  She was already so wet for him.  He added a second finger and rubbed his thumb against her sensitive clit.    
  
    He adored the sounds she made, and that he was the cause of them.  He loved how her body reacted to his touch, arching upward, desperate for more.  Her eyes fluttered shut and she bit her bottom lip.  “Reyes, _please_ ,” she begged, and he couldn’t take it any longer.  Pulling his hand away, he thrust inside her oh so slowly, enjoying how tight she was around him.    
  
    Reyes set a slow pace to begin, but each moan and gasp urged him on until Wednesday was groaning his name amid a slew of absent minded profanity - some of it Spanish that she’d picked up from him.  He was so close, but be wanted to her to come first.  It wasn’t until he felt her tense and her muscles flutter beneath him that he let himself go, his own movements becoming jerky and desperate.  
  
    Breathing heavily he collapsed next to her on the bed and she curled up contentedly against his chest.  Reyes wrapped one arm around her back, holding her close.  With his other hand he traced the curve of her shoulder and down her arm.  He stopped abruptly, frowning.  Dark purple and blue bruises were already beginning to form where Tariq had grabbed her.  
  
    “What’s wrong?” Wednesday asked as she felt Reyes tense next to her.  Her voice was already heavy with exhaustion.  
  
    “I’m not alright with what happened earlier.  It’s my fault you were even put in that position.”  
  
    “What position?”  
  
    “Man-handled and held at gunpoint.”  There was an edge to his voice.  
  
    Wednesday snorted lightly.  “Oh please, I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve had guns shoved in my face.”  
  
    Reyes frowned.  “It’s _not_ the same.  This time you were unarmed, in civilian clothing.  Defenseless.”  
  
    “Reyes, I was hardly defenseless.”    
  
    “Don’t make light of this.  _Please_ , Día.”  Reyes stroked her face.  “I know that’s how you cope with things that make you uncomfortable, but I’m serious.  If things had ended differently…”  He sighed and shook his head.  “Just thinking about it makes my blood run cold.”  
  
    Wednesday reached up and took his face in both hands.  “But it didn’t,” she said firmly.  Reyes looked like he was about to argue.  “I know that look, and I’m warning you Vidal, if you try something stupid like, I don't know, pushing me away to ‘protect me’ or some other bullshit like that, I _will_ kick your ass from here back to the Milky Way.”  
  
    He held her gaze for a moment; neither one backing down.  “Alright,” he finally murmured.  “Just promise me you won’t take any unnecessary risks in the near future?”  
  
    Wednesday grinned and nuzzled her nose against his.  “I promise.  Now, can we put this behind us and enjoy our time together?  I only have,” she made a show of counting on her fingers, “thirteen days of vacation left and I want to do some more naughty things with my boyfriend.”  
  
    Reyes raised an eyebrow.  “Oh?  Please enlighten me.”  
  
    Wednesday smirked impishly as she whispered all the things she intended to do to him in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo this was my first time writing full on smut, so I hope it wasn't too awkward. Check out the [accompanying artwork](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/post/162771216522)! ^^


	3. Grease Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyes and Ryder take a trip to Ditaeon, only to end up arguing and getting put to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm aiming to draw at least one scene per chapter, if you want to check them out, here's the [link](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:%20machinations). ^^

    Wednesday woke to the warmth of a stray ray of sunlight filtering through the shutters.  She glanced over at Reyes sleeping soundly next to her, his arm draped over her waist.  It was a testament to how much she’d worn him out the night before that he was still asleep at this hour.  He was usually the first to wake when she stayed over.  
  
    Turning to face him she decided to let him sleep and savored the moment.  Wednesday wondered if he was dreaming.  He looked so peaceful and she shivered remembering the fear in his eyes the night before.  She’d seen him worried before, but never like that.  And to think the worst of it could have been avoided, but like always Wednesday had to go and open her big mouth; acting without thinking and making things worse.  
  
    She reached up to caress his face, careful not to wake him.  Sometimes she worried about how different they were - Reyes with all his well thought out and carefully laid plans; even his contingencies had contingencies.  And then there she was, flying by the seat of her pants making decisions with her heart, shooting first and asking questions later and often ending up in hot water because of it.    
  
    She wondered, not for the first time, what he saw in her that was so special.  What made him look at her like she put the stars in the sky?  These were usually the types of thoughts that plagued her in the middle of the night aboard the Tempest, so it was a measure of how shaken she really was that they assailed her now.    
  
    Just then Reyes stirred and Wednesday realized with a start that she had tears in her eyes.  She quickly wiped them away before he could see them.  
  
    “Hey you,” he croaked and smiled at her, his eyes still heavy with sleep.  
  
    “Hey,” she replied softly, giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
    “You look beautiful in the morning,” Reyes murmured pulling her closer.  “I could get used to this.”  
  
    Wednesday closed her eyes and let herself be enveloped in his warmth.  “So what do you have planned for us today Mr. Vidal?” she mumbled against his chest.  When he didn’t answer she glanced up at him.  He was already drifting back to sleep and Wednesday was content to do the same when her omni-tool began to buzz.  
  
    “Pathfinder, you have an incoming vid call from Scott.”  
  
    “SAM, send him a message that I’ll call him back later.”  Wednesday couldn’t quite keep the annoyance from her voice and Reyes grunted in agreement.  They had just settled back down when the buzzing began again.  
  
    “Your brother seems rather insistent Pathfinder.”  
  
    Wednesday groaned and sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover herself and answered the call.  “ _What Scott_?”  Her twin took in her disheveled hair and half covered form and frowned.  
  
    “Geeze Wedns, I thought by this hour you’d be decent.”  
  
    The Pathfinder tilted her head and gave her brother a pointed look.  “I’m on vacation, what did you expect?”  
  
    “I didn’t… interrupt anything, did I?”  Scott asked, almost afraid to know the answer.  
  
    “Just my sleep _thankyouverymuch_ ,” Reyes grumbled and buried his face into his pillow.  
  
    Wednesday rolled her eyes.  “Trust me Scott, if that were the case I wouldn’t have answered.”  The twins shared a peal of laughter and Reyes closed his eyes, only half paying attention to the rest of their conversation.  
  
    It turned out that Scott didn’t really have a pressing reason for calling other than being nosy.  Wednesday told him about the party, but thankfully left out the rest of the previous night’s events.  When they finally made their farewells she slumped back against Reyes.  
  
    “I love Scott and all, but he’s such a pain in the ass sometimes.”  
  
    Reyes turned his head to peek at her over his pillow.  “Was he like this with your other boyfriends?”  
  
    Wednesday smirked, “and girlfriends,” she added.  “No, not really, but I was never really serious about any of them.  I think he’s just worried I’ll get hurt.”  
  
    “He doesn’t trust me.”    
  
    “He doesn’t _know_ you,” she corrected.  “All he knows is stories about this shady smuggler and the Charlatan.  He just needs to spend some time with you and I _know_ he’ll like you.”  
  
    Reyes wasn’t so sure about that, but he didn’t voice his opinion.  He did at least want to have a civil relationship with his girlfriend’s twin.  “I know how important this is to you Día, so it’s important to me,” he assured her.  “Perhaps we can all get drinks together sometime,” he suggested.  
  
    “ _Or_ ,” Wednesday drew out the word, not quite meeting his eyes, “you could spend some time on the Tempest,” she ventured.  
  
    Reyes hesitated.  He’d imagined, once or twice, what it would be like to join Día on her adventures rather than hear about them after the fact.  What it would be like to be a part of her crew; to see her every day and sleep next to her every night.  It was a tempting offer, but there were Collective operations to think of, and while everything seemed relatively stable for the time being, it was just too soon to leave Kadara for any extended period of time.    
  
    “I’ll think about it, okay?”  
  
    Wednesday shrugged.  “That’s all I’m asking.”  She bent down for a quick kiss and then began to rise from the bed.  “I’m gunna go start some coffee.  You want anything?”  
  
    Reyes caught her hand before she got too far.  “You,” he replied with a smirk, pulling her back down on top of him.  Needless to say it was a while yet before they finally made it out of bed.

* * *

  
    “Are we taking your shuttle?”  
  
    “Nope,” Reyes responded cryptically and grinned at Wednesday’s confused expression.  
  
    “So, then how are we going to get to Ditaeon?”    
  
    Reyes just wiggled his eyebrows at her and pushed the call button for the elevator to the slums, but didn’t offer an explanation.  Once they passed through the checkpoint to the Badlands, Wednesday looked around expectantly.  Parked under the shadow of the port was a new shiny Nomad.  
  
    “Ta-da!” Reyes exclaimed, gesturing to the vehicle with a flourish.    
  
    Wednesday stared at the ATV.  “Where did you get this?”  
  
    “Does it really matter how I acquired it?”  
  
    “I suppose not, Mr. Secretive,” she rolled her eyes.  
  
    Reyes shrugged nonchalantly.  “I thought it might come in handy.  Plus, I’ve heard how much you enjoy driving cross-country.”  
  
    Wednesday cocked an eyebrow.  “Oh?  And did you also hear how… _tenacious_ of a driver I am?”    
  
    “That’s not exactly the word my informant used, but I suppose the sentiment is the same,” he chuckled.  
  
    “So does this mean I get to drive?”  Reyes gestured to the driver’s side door and Ryder practically bounced over.  “Don’t worry Reyes, I won’t get us killed,” she exclaimed with a cheeky smile and a wink.  
  
    “I hope I don’t regret this.”   
  
    It was a beautiful day on Kadara.  The sun’s bright rays reflected off the slick metallic edges of the Nomad as Wednesday propelled them off a ledge to soar through the air.  Their landing sent a jolt through Reyes’ body and he grit his teeth involuntarily.  
  
    It seemed Wednesday was determined to break the vehicle in thoroughly, especially the shocks.  She ignored the rough dirt paths in favour of climbing the rocky embankments, taking advantage of the Nomad’s six wheels, because it was a ‘more direct route’.  
  
    At first Reyes’ knuckles were white from his grip on the sides of his seat and every ramp Wednesday soared over brought his stomach into his mouth.  At one point he managed to tear his eyes from the windshield long enough to glance over at the driver.  The Pathfinder was obviously enjoying herself immensely.  There was an almost manic light in her eyes and she wore a wolfish grin that deepened with each thrill.  
  
    After about the first ten harrowing minutes of their ride Reyes began to relax.  Wednesday, though tenacious, as she put it, knew what she was doing.  She maneuvered the vehicle with a deft hand and flipped between gears smoothly and he decided riding with her was more thrilling than frightening, if you wanted to make the distinction.  He wondered idly if it would be wise to teach her how to fly.  She cut that line of thought short as she brought them to a sudden stop outside Ditaeon and leaned back in her seat with a smirk.  
  
    “So?” she asked, turning to regard her passenger.  Reyes unbuckled his harness and shrugged.    
  
    “I don’t see what the big deal is.  Vetra made you out to be some sort of mad woman behind the wheel.”  
  
    Wednesday laughed heartily and Reyes reveled in the clear lighthearted sound.  When she quieted there were tears of mirth in her eyes.  “I knew you’d be a tough one to rattle, but I’m glad my driving didn’t scare you off.”  
  
    He reached over to take her hand.  “It’ll take a lot more than that to scare me away mi reina.”  
  
    “Hey, before we go in… how much does Tate know about you?”  Wednesday asked, suddenly very much the Pathfinder.  Despite all her protests to the contrary, Día truly was a good leader.  Reyes only wished she could see herself through his eyes, then she might actually believe it.  
  
    “If you’re asking whether Tate knows I’m the Charlatan, no, he does not.  All he knows is that I am their liaison to the Collective.”  
  
    Wednesday nodded curtly.  “Good to know.”  
  
    When they stepped out of the Nomad the outpost’s mayor was already waiting for them.    
  
    “Christmas Tate!” Wednesday exclaimed, spreading her arms.  
  
    “Ryder.  Wasn’t expecting you.  My reports said the Tempest left port yesterday.”  Tate approached stiffly and grudgingly let the Pathfinder embrace him, but only for a moment.  
  
    “That it did, but they were only here to drop me off.  I’m officially on vacation!” she exclaimed brightly.  
  
    “Lucky you."

     Most people, Reyes included, had a hard time getting past Christmas Tate’s gruff and often blunt personality, but Wednesday seemed to appreciate the man’s dry sense of humour and strangely he seemed not to dislike her.  “Actually, it’s fortunate you stopped by, you too Vidal.”  
  
    “Why’s that?  Is there a problem?”  
  
    Instead of answering, Tate turned on his heel and motioned for them to follow.  Without waiting to see if they did or not, he led them to a large workshop.  Tech components, wires, and other bits of scrap littered the floor.  “It’s those damn turrets your people sent over,” he grumbled.  
  
    Wednesday looked to Reyes quizzically before Tate uncovered a large tarp covered shape in the center of the room to reveal two Remnant turrets.  Ryder gaped at the guns and began to circle them, taking in the degree of damage.  “Wait, where did you say these came from?”  
  
    “The Collective sent them to us,” Tate answered crossing his arms over his chest and glancing at Reyes.  “We were planning on augmenting them into our current security system, but our engineers are having a hell of a time.  However, with you here Pathfinder…”  he trailed off under Wednesday’s glare before clearing his throat.  “I know you’re on vacation Ryder, but with your knowledge of the Remnant and your engineering history, well… you’d be doing us a huge favour.”  
  
    The Pathfinder sighed.  “I’ll take a look at them Tate.”  
  
    As soon as he left the workshop Wednesday turned her scowl on Reyes.  
  
    “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked warily.  
  
    “When were you going to tell me about this?”  
  
    “About what?  That I procured some useful tech for your outpost?  This is day to day operations Día, and with so much else on your plate I decided it wasn’t need to know.”  
  
    Wednesday rolled her eyes.  “Do you know how dangerous this stuff can be if you don’t know what you’re doing?  Even PeeBee and I don’t know all the Remnant’s secrets - we’ve barely even scratched the surface.  You put your people and mine in danger for this,” she gestured angrily at the Rem-tech.  “Not to mention just given me more work to do,” she grumbled.  
  
    Reyes kept his mouth shut.  He knew when Wednesday was in one of these moods, nothing he could say would help and he didn’t want to argue with her.  She began to shed her armor till she was down to the thin flight suit beneath.  As she pushed up her sleeves she addressed SAM.  
  
    “Hey SAM, if you’re not too busy with Scott right now can you lend me some computing power?”  
  
    “Of course Pathfinder.  How can I help?”  Wednesday set the AI scanning the turrets and running diagnostics while Reyes busied himself out of her way.  
  
    Soon the Pathfinder was up to her elbows in grease, tearing components from the guts of the first gun.  She had given up on trying to stay clean and had resorted to unzipping her flight suit about half way and tying the sleeves around her waist as the day became more humid, baring the bright colored sports bra she wore underneath.  
  
    Reyes had taken up the task of re-wiring the targeting system on the second gun.  His was much less damaged than the one Wednesday was working on.  He couldn’t help glancing over at her from time to time, wondering how much longer she was going to stay mad at him.  Even covered in grime and sweat, she was beautiful.  
  
    Suddenly her muted muttering was punctuated with a loud curse and she jerked her hand from the turret with a hiss.  Reyes rushed to her side.  “Are you alright?”  
  
    Wednesday scowled down at the gash on her hand.  “I’m bleeding, but it’s not that deep.”  
  
    “I think I saw a first aid station near the door,” Reyes said, pulling her to her feet.  He helped her clean the cut before applying medi-gel and wrapping gauze around her hand.  Ryder was quiet while he worked.  When he was done bandaging her injury, he let his hands linger on hers.  
  
    “Why did you give the turrets to the outpost when you could have kept them for Draullir?”  
  
    “I told you I would protect this output, didn’t I?” Reyes replied softly.  
  
    “I know, but this is some heavy machinery, Reyes.  It just makes me wonder if there’s something you know that I don’t?  Some sort of danger to Ditaeon?”     
  
    “Día, you’re the first person I would come to with _that_ sort of information, believe me.”  
  
    Wednesday studied his face, searching for the lie.  Not finding one, she sighed and her expression softened.  “I’m sorry I doubted you,” she murmured, studying her hands.  
  
    Reyes’ smile held a touch of sadness as he lifted her chin to look in her eyes.  “I don’t always make it easy on you, do I?” 

    When he moved his hand from her face he couldn’t help the snort that escaped at the sight of the large the grease smudge he’d inadvertently left behind.  
  
    Wednesday’s eyebrows drew down in confusion at his reaction until she touched her chin and noticed the sticky black residue on her fingers.  “Hey!” she exclaimed and wiped her finger across Reyes’ nose.  
  
    Laughing, he grabbed the sides of her face to kiss her enthusiastically, leaving smears on her cheeks as well as transferring grease to her nose.  Wednesday gasped and took off after him, chasing him around the room.  “Oh, it is on!”  
  
    When Tate returned to check on their progress, he found both turrets ready for installation, and both Wednesday and Reyes straight faced and covered in grease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, check out the [accompanying artwork](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/post/162860723062) for this chapter ^^


	4. Followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryder is followed for reasons unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm aiming to draw at least one scene per chapter (so far I only have the first three done), if you want to check them out, here's the [link](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:%20machinations). ^^

     Reyes was half undressed when his omni-tool vibrated.  He paused to check the message, figuring it was just his daily update from Lynx.  
  
    “Hey, you coming or what?” Wednesday exclaimed, poking her head around the bathroom door.  The faint sound of running water could be heard in the background.    
  
    Reyes glanced up to answer her.  “I’ll be right there Día.”  
  
    “Okay, you better hurry or there’ll be no hot water left!” she called, disappearing behind the door.  
  
    He grinned at her cheeky tone and returned his attention to his omni-tool, noticing with dismay that the message was not from any of his agents.  
  
  _—To: Reyes Vidal_  
_From: Penny Morello_  
  
_I’m still a little put out that you ran out on the Charlatan’s party so early.  I was really hoping for a dance.  Perhaps you’ll make it up to me?_  
  
_On another note, are you free to meet tomorrow?  My employer gave me the go-ahead to proceed, so I thought we could talk particulars.  Three o’clock work for you? —_  
  
    Reyes sighed and ran his hand across his face.  It was clients like Penelope Morello that made his job harder than it should be.  In the past he might have flirted back with her; he might even have enjoyed it, but now it just annoyed him.  He had no interest in this pushing the boundaries of professionalism bullshit that Morello seemed intent on.  If he had it his way, Reyes would much rather just deal with Riz; the asari seemed to find her partner’s flirtations just as grating as Reyes did.  
  
    He groaned and fired off a quick response before getting up to join Wednesday in the shower.

* * *

  
    Ryder sipped her Kadaran Sunset and tried not to let her annoyance show.  As soon as she finished her drink she was going to visit Keema to pass the time while Reyes was busy with his own meeting.  However, she was reluctant to leave, mostly because she didn’t exactly like the idea of her boyfriend alone with Ms. Morello.  It wasn't that she thought Reyes would do anything stupid, but the way Morello had looked at him the other night still made Wednesday grind her teeth.  She was determined to wait until the absolute last minute before leaving - hence the sullen nursing of her drink.  
  
    Reyes glanced at her over the rim of his own glass.  Despite her smile he could sense the tension in her body language.  She had her arms crossed over her chest and was bouncing her foot like she always did when she was impatient or nervous.  
  
    Although she had vehemently denied it he strongly suspected she was jealous, and the last thing he wanted her to feel was insecure.  Since they had been together he hadn’t so much as looked at anyone else.  He had meant it when he told her she had nothing to worry about.  
  
    “Do you want to go out for dinner or stay in?” he asked suddenly, trying to detour her current train of thought.  
  
    Wednesday considered for a moment.  “In.  Definitely.”  She took another sip.  “We could get take out, and there’s this vid I’ve been dying to show you.”  
  
    Reyes smiled at her.  “Sounds perfect Día.  I’ll pick something up on my way home.”  He glanced down at his omni-tool and frowned.  
  
    “And that sounds like my cue to get going,” she sighed and knocked back the rest of her drink.  
  
    “I’m afraid so, mi reina.  Say hello to Keema for me?”  
  
    As she passed she leaned down to steal a kiss before leaving.  “I will.  Don’t have _too_ much fun.”  
  
    Reyes rolled his eyes.  “This is work Día, _you_ are fun.”  
  
    She grinned, pausing at the door.  “I’ll see you soon.”  _I love you._   She caught herself before those three little words slipped out.  This was neither the time nor place for _that_ confession.  But it was getting harder for Wednesday _not_ to say it, and each day on Kadara spent with him made the thought of returning to the Tempest that much harder.  
  
    Outside Tartarus the Pathfinder met Penny Morello and Riz coming up the stairs.  “ _Ryder!_ ” Morello called in an overly friendly voice.  “We seem to keep running into each other, what a coincidence.”    
  
    Wednesday smiled coolly at the woman.  “Sure, coincidence, we’ll go with that.”  The last part was said under her breath, but Morello didn’t seem to notice.    
  
    “So, Pathfinder,” Riz spoke up, “what brings you to Kadara?  Business or pleasure?”  
  
    “Pleasure.  Definitely.”  
  
    Morello laughed, and even her laughter sounded contrived.  “How delightful.  I can see why you chose Kadara for your little get away.  The… view is certainly spectacular, not to mention the company.”  
  
    Wednesday flashed her teeth in the barest of grins.  “Oh, you have _no_ idea.  Besides, by now the port feels like home to me.”  
  
    Riz glanced at her omni-tool.  “Sorry to cut this short Ryder, but we have a meeting to attend.”  
  
    “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll meet again soon!” Morello called over her shoulder.  As Wednesday disappeared down the stairs, she shared a glance with Riz before brushing past her to enter the club.  The asari nodded and hung back, opening a com link on her omni-tool.  
  
    “Hey, yeah it’s me.  I have a job for you.  No.  No contact.  I just want to know what she’s up to.  Mhmm, she’s headed your way now.  You can’t miss her, just look for that gaudy blue hair.”  Riz ended the call and glanced around quickly before slipping into Tartarus after Morello.  
  
    Wednesday crossed her arms impatiently as she waited for the elevator.  She couldn’t stop wondering what it was that Morello and Riz had hired Reyes to smuggle for them.  As she boarded the elevator she frowned.  Vivid images of Morello making advances on Reyes assailed her thoughts; her pale hand on his thigh as she leaned in to whisper in his ear; her ruby lips at his throat; her hands tearing at his belt - Ryder’s wild imagination did nothing to soothe the worry suddenly pooling in her stomach and strangling her breath.  
  
    When the elevator platform came to a jerky stop and the doors whooshed open Wednesday’s face was a thunderhead and several dock-workers inched away from her, avoiding eye contact.  Even Colt watched her pass warily; afraid to greet her and possibly incurring her wrath.  No one seemed to notice the man that slipped out of the shadows to trail after her.  
  
    When she reached the market Wednesday’s mood had gotten so foul she decided to make a detour at Kralla’s, ordering the strongest stuff Umi had to try and take the edge off.  The bartender raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing as she handed her the drink.  Wednesday was thankful for that.  She usually didn’t mind Umi’s irritability, but she wasn’t in the mood to deal with it today.  She gulped down the drink and quickly ordered another.  
  
    Umi eyed the Pathfinder with disbelief and opened her mouth to ask her what the fuck was up with her today when she noticed a man come in, look around, and quickly take a seat at the booth in the far corner.  She refilled Ryder’s glass and scowling, walked over to him.  “Hey, you gunna order or what?” she demanded crossing her arms.  
  
    “I’m waiting for someone,” he muttered and pressed back further into his seat, his eyes flicking toward Ryder.  
  
    “Ugh, whatever,” Umi exclaimed and moved back to her spot behind the bar.  It was pretty slow at the time so the asari divided her attention between Ryder and the strange man at the booth.  He never checked his omni-tool, or so much as glanced toward the entrance, both of which would be usual actions for a person waiting on someone.  The only thing he seemed interested in was the Pathfinder and she was so intent on getting wasted, apparently, that she didn’t notice much of anything.  
  
    Usually Umi didn’t dwell on too much on why her customers acted like idiots, but well, the Pathfinder wasn’t so bad - not that she would ever tell her that.  Wednesday staggered back to the bar, holding her glass out.  Umi raised her eyebrows in a silent question.  
  
    “Refill?”  Ryder asked hopefully.  
  
    Umi snatched the glass from her and leaned over the bar.  Her eyes darted to the man in the booth.  “I think you better leave Ryder,” she hissed.  Wednesday’s brows furrowed and she opened her mouth, ready to argue.  “You’ve had enough,” the bartender said slowly with a pointed look at the Pathfinder, who only scowled back.  They stared each other down for a moment before Wednesday grumbled something under her breath and pushed away from the bar.  
  
    Umi busied herself with wiping a glass down, but she was watching out of the corner of her eye, waiting to see what the mysterious man would do.  Sure enough as soon as Ryder moved for the exit he left his booth.  Umi bent over her omni-tool and typed out a quick message.  She just hoped it would be enough.  
  
    Leaving Kralla’s behind her, Wednesday continued on toward Collective Port HQ.  Her omni-tool buzzed against her wrist and she stopped, swaying slightly, to check the message, hoping it was from Reyes.  
  
    She was surprised to see it was from Umi, only a few short lines, but after reading them the pleasant buzz she’d acquired from the alcohol disappeared and she felt stone cold sober.  At least it took her mind off those awful images of Reyes and Morello.  
  
_Ryder, watch your six.  Looks like you have a tail._  
  
    Her first instinct was to spin around and search for whoever was following her, but she forced herself to keep walking; acting like everything was fine.  She meandered through the market, trying to decide the best course of action.  Reyes was busy, so alerting him would do no good.  Perhaps Keema?  
  
    Wednesday sat down in front of a shop terminal and opened her omni-tool, pretending to browse while she typed out a message.   
  
_— To: Keema Dohrgan_  
_From: Wednesday Ryder_  
  
_Just a heads up, it seems I’m being followed. —_  
  
    Moments later a reply flashed on her screen.  
  
_— To: Wednesday Ryder_  
_From: Keema Dohrgan_  
  
_Lure them towards HQ, I’ll have some operatives waiting to intercept them.  Be careful Ryder. —_  
  
    Wednesday nodded to herself and got up from the terminal.  Out of her periphery she saw a rather nondescript man lingering near the counter stealthily move to follow her.  Her hand twitched, hovering near the holster of her blaster, but if she shot the guy she wouldn’t get the chance to question him about who he was working for.    
  
    She climbed the steps to her destination and nodded to the two Collective agents on guard.  They let her pass before they moved to close in on her shadow.  The man quickly realized what was happening and took off running, the guards following him without hesitation.  
  
    Wednesday made her way directly to the throne room.  She expected Keema to be lounging in her usual spot, but the angara was pacing nervously.  As soon as the woman caught sight of the Pathfinder she let out a deep sigh.  
  
    “Oh, thank the stars, at least one thing went right today,” she exclaimed and closed the distance to embrace Wednesday.  
  
    “Keema, were you really _that_ worried?”  
  
    The angara motioned for her to sit.  “Well, I’m not sure if I should even tell you this, but we’ve caught wind of some chatter not long before you contacted me.  I won’t go into detail, but there seems to be some unrest out in the Badlands and possibly the port as well that is a little, well, worrying, to put it lightly.”  
  
    “Does Reyes know?”  
  
    Keema looked reluctant.  “No, not yet.  I sent him a message to contact me as soon as he can.”  
  
    “What kind of unrest?”  Wednesday pressed, “and does it pose a threat to Ditaeon?”  
  
    The angara sighed.  “Honestly Ryder, anything’s possible, but our intel suggests that whoever this is seems more interested in the Collective.  Although this poses the question of who would want you watched.”  
  
    Wednesday shook her head, thinking the same thing.  “It doesn’t make sense, if they’re not interested in the Initiative…” she trailed off, her eyes widening, “unless, you don’t think they suspect Reyes is…”  
  
    “Like I said, anything’s possible.”  Keema cut in firmly.  “I’m hoping their interest in you is purely because it’s known that you sided with the Collective, and that you and I are friendly.”  She looked thoughtful, her large dark eyes boring into Wednesday.  “Whatever the reason, I fear you may be in danger and I’m sure Reyes would agree.”  
  
    “Newsflash Keema, I’m the Pathfinder.  There’s _always_ someone gunning for me, and Reyes doesn’t need anything else to worry about right now.”  She directed a level glance at the angara.  
  
    “I can’t keep this information from Vidal, Ryder.”  
  
    Wednesday sighed.  As soon as Reyes found out she’d been trailed, her relaxing vacation might as well become a prison sentence.  Just then Keema’s omni-tool beeped with an incoming call.  She answered without preamble.  “Talk to me.”  The voice on the other end sounded strained.  
  
    “I’m sorry ma’am.  We lost him.”  
  
    Keema wore in shelesh, “Keep looking.”  The call ended and she slumped back in her chair.  “Reyes is going to kill me.”  
  
    “Not if he doesn’t know.”  Wednesday replied carefully.  
  
    Keema shook her head; the Pathfinder had never seen her look so weary before.  “ _Lying_ to the Charlatan…”  
  
    “It’s not lying,” she cut in, “it’s just… waiting for more information.  There’s too many what-ifs.  It’s all just speculation at this point anyway.  Right?”  
  
    “This is not a good idea, but… alright.  I am going to send operatives with you when you leave here though.”  
  
    “Fine by me,” Wednesday was quick to assure her friend.  She didn’t want to push Keema too far.  
  
    “I think I need a drink,” the angara mumbled and got up to pour them each a glass of wine.    
  
    When she returned Wednesday took her glass and stared into the dark purple liquid for a while, neither of them saying anything.  “I feel a little silly,” she finally admitted.  “When I first realized I was being followed, my gut reaction was that he was sent by those damn women.”  
  
    “What women?”  
  
    Wednesday took a large gulp of wine.  “These two new clients Reyes is working with; they were actually at the party the other night.”  At her words Keema picked up the datapad that was balanced on the arm of her chair and began scrolling through information.  “I just thought it was such a strange coincidence that I ran into them shortly before all this happened.”  
  
    “What are their names?”  
  
    “Hmm?” Wednesday’s buzz was returning with the strong wine and her thoughts were becoming fuzzy.  “Oh right, Morello and Riz.”  
  
    Keema scrolled some more.  “Yes, here they are, but I’m not sure how they managed to get on the guest list.  Perhaps Vidal invited them?”  
  
    “I don’t think so.  He seemed surprised to see them there.”  
  
    “Odd,” the angara mused, “but why would you suspect them?”  
  
    Wednesday shrugged and set her empty glass down.  “I don’t know, it’s gunna sound stupid, but I just get this weird gut feeling that they’re up to something.”  
  
    Keema snorted, “ _Everyone_ in Kadara port is up to something.  Are you sure this weird vibe’s not just... jealousy?” The angara eyed her over her glass.  
  
    “Ugh, now you sound like Reyes.  I am _not_ jealous.”  The Pathfinder’s voice tensed with the last words.  
  
     “Wednesday, I’m sure Vidal’s done his homework on these ladies.  If they posed a threat, he would sniff it out.”  
  
    Wednesday didn’t feel like arguing, so she let it go, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to do some digging on her own.  As intelligent as Reyes was, he wasn’t infallible.  She remembered all too well how he hadn’t realized Zia’s stolen cargo was a set-up until it was too late, and the same thing could happen again.

* * *

  
    True to her word Keema had two of her people escort Wednesday back to Reyes’ apartment.  This time however, no one noticed the man sneaking behind them in the shadows.  Once they reached their destination he slipped away to report back to the asari on the Pathfinder’s whereabouts.  
  
    Inside the apartment Wednesday picked up her datapad from the kitchen counter where she’d left it earlier and ambled over to the couch, dropping down heavily.  She opened up the extranet app and entered ‘Penny Morello’ into the search bar.  
  
    Nothing.  
  
    She frowned and changed the entry to ‘Penelope Morello’.  
  
    Still no matches.  
  
    Next she tried ‘Riz’, but she had no idea what the asari’s last name was so she knew it was a long shot.  Of course she was right, there were thousands of hits, but nothing remotely close to what she was looking for.  
  
    Wednesday sighed and tossed the datapad off to the side.  If only she had access to the Initiative’s database, perhaps she could find something there.  Morello and Riz had to have come through the Nexus at some point, so there had to be files on them.  Then she remembered that most of the exiles’ files were corrupted or deleted during the mutiny, so maybe not.  
  
    “Día, I’m home,” Reyes called from the doorway.  Almost instantly she could smell something delicious wafting down the hall.  
  
    “Is that Chinese food I smell?” she called back, her frustration melting away.  
  
    “Perhaps,” Reyes drawled as he appeared around the corner, cradling a large paper bag.  “Have a good day?” he asked while unpacking the food.  
  
    “It was _alright_ ,” Wednesday lied.  “How about you?  Is… is everything alright, with, y’know, the Collective?”  
  
    “Everything’s fine.  Why do you ask?”    
  
    “No reason, just something Keema mentioned in passing,” Wednesday was quick to reply.  
  
    Reyes sat down next to her and held out a takeout container with a pair of chopsticks.  She took it gratefully and looked inside.  “Ooooh mei fun, my favourite,” she chirped, perhaps a little too over the top.  She glanced up to see Reyes watching her carefully.  “What?” she asked around a mouthful of noodles, swallowing thickly.  
  
    His suspicious expression melted and he shook his head slightly.  “Nothing, I’m just glad today is over,” he sighed and leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers, his eyes fluttering shut.  
  
    Wednesday tilted her head back to plant a kiss on her boyfriend’s brow.  “Forget about work,” she murmured against his skin.  “Let’s watch something.”  
  
    “That sounds perfect Día.  I’ll let you pick; you’re the cinemaphile after all,” his lip curled up in a lopsided grin that pulled at her heart.  
  
    Wednesday put on a vid and they settled back to watch while enjoying their dinner.  Eventually Reyes shifted to lay against her; resting his head in her lap and sighing contentedly.  Wednesday absentmindedly stroked his hair, but despite Reyes’ comforting presence she couldn’t focus on the movie.  Her thoughts kept snapping back to the smooth expression he wore as he lied to her about everything being fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, here comes the angst train. Feedback is appreciated! ^^  
> Check out the [accompanying art](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/post/163016703486) for this chapter!


	5. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryder shares drinks and a conversation with her rival and does something incredibly stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm aiming to draw at least one scene per chapter, if you want to check them out, here's the [link](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:%20machinations). ^^ Also, thank you to those of you who've left kudos & comments. Y'all let me know I'm not just writing this thing for myself & I super appreciate it.

    Wednesday woke with a start and looked around the dark room, for a moment not sure where she was.  Reyes was asleep, half draped over her on the couch and the credits were rolling on the last vid they’d been watching.  She checked the time; it was late.  She fumbled for the remote in the dark and shut off the movie before closing her eyes and settling back on the couch, but after about half an hour of laying awake it was obvious sleep wouldn’t come.  
  
    Groaning, she carefully extricated herself from underneath Reyes, not wanting to wake him.  Her mind just couldn't seem to shut off and the tiny apartment suddenly felt stifling.  Grabbing her leather jacket and pistol she strode toward the door, but stopped short, her fingers brushing the doorknob.  With a sudden thought she backtracked to the kitchen and scribbled a quick note to her sleeping boyfriend in case he woke before she returned.  
  
    The fact that earlier that day she’d been trailed all across the port and that she still could be in danger didn’t even cross her mind as she stepped out the door.  Stuffing her hands in her pockets she set off.  With no clear destination in mind she just wandered.  The market was still rather busy, even at this time of night.  Kadara port was one of those surreal places that never seemed to sleep and Wednesday loved it.  
  
    She longed for a drink, but didn’t feel like seeing any familiar faces, so Kralla’s and Tartarus were out.  Luckily, some new businesses had cropped up since the last time she’d been to Kadara.  Wednesday picked an open air bar that she wasn’t quite sure what the name of which was, seeing as the sign’s bright neon letters were in shelesh.  
  
    She took a seat at the bar and the angaran bartender winked at her after taking her order.  Wednesday couldn’t help but grin at the woman before she moved away to help another customer.  She sighed contentedly as the first taste of whiskey washed over her tongue.  It was no Mount Milgrom, but it was a far sight better than what Umi served.  She made a mental note to bring Reyes here.  However, the thought of him brought a pang of uncertainty, like a large block of ice had settled in her stomach.    
  
    Wednesday had thought she could handle him keeping secrets from her, if they were just little ones, but the other day at Ditaeon had proved that thought wrong.  And then there was this whatever-it-was that Keema had mentioned to her, but Reyes hadn’t.  His partner had made it sound like something serious was happening.  So how big _did_ something have to be for Reyes to deem it necessary to share with her.  
      
    She hoped the whiskey would help wash away the hurt she felt.  It was like finding out that he was the Charlatan all over again, except that _that_ pain had been quickly forgotten with one look at the worry in his golden brown eyes.  _I liked the way you looked at me, I was afraid that would change._   Being pressed between him and the cave wall with his hands all over her had helped too.  
  
    Wednesday tipped back the rest of her drink and slouched down, resting her forehead against the cool surface of the bar.  Her insides felt like they were at war, and her head and her heart were going at it the worst.    
  
    She glanced up at the clink of a new glass being set down in front of her.  “I didn’t order this,” she said throwing the bartender a quizzical look.  
  
    “No, she did,” the angara explained, gesturing to the other end of the bar.    
  
    Wednesday leaned back to see who had ordered the drink for her, and none other than Penny Morello smiled back at her, lifting her own glass in greeting.  The Pathfinder rolled her eyes, but found herself moving down to sit next to the woman.  
  
    “Thanks for the drink.”  
  
    “Any time.  You know, I was a little surprised to see you here, alone at this time of night.”  
  
    Wednesday shrugged.  “Couldn’t sleep.”  
  
    “Ah, I know the feeling all too well.”  Morello’s voice held the same sultry quality it did when she addressed Reyes, and Wednesday found herself wondering if that’s just how she spoke to everyone.  She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the atmosphere, or that she was just fed up with secrets, but either way in that moment she found she didn’t really give a fuck.  
  
    “What are you doing on Kadara,” she blurted out, “and what kind of cargo is Reyes smuggling for you?”  She fixed Morello with a steady stare, expecting her to become indignant or perhaps defensive, instead the woman tossed her head back and laughed out loud.  Her shoulders shook with throaty laughter, sending ripples down her sleek dark hair.  Wednesday gaped at her, completely taken off guard at her reaction.  
  
    “I’d heard rumors about your unabashed bluntness Ryder, but I never thought I’d get to witness it first hand.  I must admit, it’s rather refreshing.”  She paused, signaling the bartender for another drink.  “The truth is, Riz and I work for a small mining operation based out of the Remav system.”  
  
    “On H-047c?”  
  
    Morello nodded and took the fresh drink from the bartender.  It was some fruity concoction with a little umbrella, and she placed the straw between her teeth rather suggestively, taking a long sip before continuing.    
  
    “As you may know, competition in the mining industry, especially on H-047c is rather steep.  At first we came to Vidal to help move our product in order to avoid certain taxes enforced by the Initiative.  However, now my employer has decided to expand.  They want to take advantage of the deposits on certain other planets that you so graciously made sustainable Pathfinder.”  
  
    “We were able to negotiate with the Collective to purchase some real estate in the Badlands, and my newest business venture with Vidal is to help move certain mining supplies here without more Nexus entanglements.”  Morello watched Wednesday closely, judging her reaction.  “Does that answer your questions?”  
  
    Wednesday opened her mouth, but wasn’t sure how to answer.  The only word she managed to get out was “why?”  
  
    Morello laughed at the Pathfinder’s dumbfounded expression.  “Why… am I telling you all this?”  
  
    Wednesday nodded.  
  
    The other woman shrugged.  “You asked.”  She hesitated a moment, unsure how to proceed.  “Look, I know you don’t like me.”  
  
    She glanced over at Wednesday who simply raised an eyebrow at her, not even trying to deny it.  
  
    Morello cleared her throat, “and I don’t blame you.  I think it probably has something to do with that take no bullshit aspect of your personality; which I’ve heard seems to run in the Ryder family.”  
  
    “Something like that,” Wednesday murmured.  She took a long draw of the amber liquid in her glass, trying to banish the sudden stinging memories of her father.    
  
    “May I ask you something?”  Morello’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
    “Sure,” she shrugged, “no guarantee I’ll answer though,” she added with a smirk.  
  
    “I’ll admit, I was more than a little surprised to find out you and Vidal are… _together_.  And I was wondering how you two met.”  
  
    Alarm bells went off in Wednesday’s head.  Reyes’ and her relationship was a risky topic to share with anyone, outside of Keema and her crew, of course.  However, she didn’t want to risk piquing the other woman’s interest even more by declining to answer.  Perhaps a very watered down version of events would sate Morello’s curiosity.  
  
    “Initially, I came to Kadara looking for an angara who had some intel I needed, but unfortunately, he was already in Sloane Kelly's custody.  Reyes helped me get to him and then sort of just became my go-to man for the word around Kadara.”  
  
    “Ah, so the business associates to friends to lovers trope?”  Morello asked with a giggle.  
  
    “Something like that.”  
  
    “You poor thing, you didn’t stand a chance did you?  Not up against a devilishly irresistible scoundrel like Reyes Vidal,” she winked at Wednesday, who flushed slightly.  “I envy you, you know?  If it hadn’t have been for you, well…” she trailed off with a wistful note to her voice.  
  
    And just as Wednesday was sort of, maybe, possibly beginning to _not hate_ Morello, with those words she remembered _exactly_ why she couldn’t stand her in the first place.  “Right,” she muttered curtly and tossed back the dredges of her drink, ready to be off when a thought occurred to her.  “Hey, where’d you say this real estate for your new mining venture was?”  
  
    The grin Morello flashed into her drink at Wednesday’s question was such that if the Pathfinder’d caught sight of it, it might have convinced her to tread a bit more carefully, but it was gone as swiftly as it came.  
  
    “Up in Kurinth’s Valley.  Why do you ask?”  
  
    Wednesday shrugged, aiming at nonchalance.  “No reason.  Just curious.”  She pushed her empty glass away and stood.  “Thanks for the drink, I think I may be able to fall asleep now.”  She stretched and added a yawn to make it convincing.  “I’ll see you around.”  
  
    Morello turned on her bar stool to watch her go.  “I’m sure you will.”  She waited until the Pathfinder disappeared around a corner and set down her drink, her friendly smile melting away as she opened a com link on her omni-tool.  “I think she took the bait.  She should be heading your way.”

 

  
    Wednesday checked her watch, it was nearly 2am Kadaran standard time and she wondered if she should return to the apartment to check on Reyes, but she didn’t want to waste any time.  Besides, he probably would have called her by now wondering where she was if he was awake.    
  
    Part of her hated what she was about to do; the idea of snooping around behind Reyes’ back like this made her feel sick, but she _had_ to know.  She had to check for herself if Morello’s story held any proof.  It occurred to her while she sat at the bar that it was just too convenient that the woman had told her everything she wanted to know, just because she’d asked.  
  
    A quick trip out to Kurinth’s Valley might be all it took to put her suspicions to rest.  _Or_ to find proof that the woman was lying.  She made for the checkpoint to the Badlands gripped by a feverish curiosity.  
  
    Wednesday was glad that she’d thought to store her usual set of armor and her sniper rifle in the same secure garage that Reyes kept his new Nomad.  She suited up and climbed in the vehicle, feeling the usual rush of excitement she always felt behind the wheel.  
  
    “Hey SAM.”  
  
    “Yes, Pathfinder?”  
  
    “Place a call to Vetra please.”  SAM did as she asked and she soon heard Vetra’s irritated voice on the other end of the line.  
  
    “Ryder, do you know what time it is?”  
  
    “Yeah, I know.  It’s late.  Sorry.”  
  
    The turian sighed and Wednesday could just imagine her mandibles flaring indignantly.  “What do you need?”  
  
    “Why do you assume I _need_ something?”  The Pathfinder asked sweetly.  
  
    “Oh, so you just wanted to chat?  In that case, I’ll call you back in the morning.”  
  
    “Okay, okay, you caught me,” Wednesday exclaimed before Vetra could terminate the call.  “I was hoping you could look into something for me.”  The turian made an affirmative noise, so Ryder continued.  “Can you check all the mining operations based out of H-047c and see if any of them have recently started buying land on any other planets.”  
  
    “Sure I can do that, but what does this have to do with your vacation?” Vetra asked carefully.  
  
    “Nothing, really.  It’s just something fishy that came up and I’m curious.”  
  
    “Uh huh and that’s why you’re calling me at this hour instead of asking Vidal to help you with it?”  Her voice sounded doubtful.  
  
    Wednesday sighed, “It’s… complicated.  I promise I’ll tell you the whole story, just… not right now.”  
  
    “Riiiight and that doesn’t make it any less suspicious,” Vetra commented in her patented big sister voice, usually reserved for Sid, but that had been used on Wednesday on several occasions.  
  
    “Also, can you not tell Scott about this?”  
  
    Vetra sighed loudly, “Alright, but I need a favour in return.”  
  
    “Anything,” Wednesday replied, perking up.  
  
    Her turian friend hesitated and when she spoke, she almost sounded embarrassed.  “How does Scott like his steak?”  
  
    “His what now?”  
  
    “Steak.  Y’know, cow?  How does he like it prepared?”  
  
    “Vetra, are you planning on cooking for my brother?”  
  
    “I just wanted to do something special for him,” she retorted defensively.  
  
    “That’s incredibly sweet of you and If I didn’t know any better…”  
  
    “Stop right there Ryder or I swear I won’t help you.”  
  
    Wednesday had to stifle her laughter before continuing.  “He likes it cooked medium well.”  
  
    “Right.  Got it.  Thank you Wedns… _and_ I’ll look into your request first thing in the morning.”  
  
    “Thanks V.”  Wednesday closed the com link as she was coming up on the fork that branched between the road to Ditaon and Kurinth’s Valley.  She was still fighting off giggles at the thought of Vetra cooking for her brother when the first explosion rocked the Nomad.  
  
    With quick reflexes she shifted to maneuverability mode and swerved just as another explosion missed, showering rocks down on the vehicle.    
  
    “SAM, what’s going on?” she cried.  
  
    “Pathfinder, my sensors are reading a spike in mass effect fields.”  
  
    “Biotics?”  Wednesday scanned the dark landscape frantically for a sign of her attacker.  The last thing she saw before the Nomad was sent flying was a blinding blue light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit Wednesday, what've you gotten yourself into now? Not a lot of Reyes in this chapter, I know, but he'll play a large part in the next one. Promise. ^^
> 
> Also, check out the [accompanying artwork](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/post/163129198852) for this chapter, if you're interested in what Morello looks like.


	6. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyes almost loses it when Ryder goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm aiming to draw at least one scene per chapter, if you want to check them out, here's the [link](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:%20machinations). ^^

    Reyes shifted in his sleep and groaned as his eyes fluttered open.  He wasn’t entirely sure what woke him, but now that he was awake there was no ignoring the uncomfortable position he’d ended up in.  He scanned the dark room with some difficulty, his vision still blurry from sleep.  The last thing he remembered was laying in Wednesday’s lap watching vids, but he couldn’t seem to remember how the last one had ended.  Reyes frowned as he realized she was no longer next to him.    
  
    “Día!” he called.  When there was no answer he pushed himself off the couch with a grunt; several of his vertebrae popping with the movement.  “Día?” he repeated, poking his head in the bedroom.  She wasn’t there.  The apartment wasn’t large and he’d soon checked all the rooms.  As he returned to the kitchen he noticed a scrap of paper laying on the counter.  
  
     _Reyes —_  
_Couldn’t sleep and needed some air; went out for a walk.  Hopefully I’ll be back before you wake._  
_— W_  
  
     _When had she left this?_   Reyes quickly opened his omni-tool, checking his security system to see when the last time the door locks had disengaged.  He stared blankly at the screen; according to the data it had been _hours_ ago since she’d left.  Breathing deeply he took a few seconds to reign in the sudden flare of panic rushing through him.  Reyes refused to jump to conclusions - he had to keep a clear head.  
  
    The calm collected mask of the Charlatan was usually so easy for him to assume.  So why was it that whenever it came to Wednesday his careful composure splintered into a thousand brittle pieces?  
  
    He decided the first course of action was to call her.  There was probably a simple explanation as to why she hadn’t returned yet.  God, he hoped so at least.  
  
    Reyes waited, barely breathing, “Pick up, Día.  Pick up,” he muttered, but it just kept ringing.  “Dammit.”  He began to pace as he tried calling again even as he knew it was useless.  Still, he waited until the last ring sounded.  Her cheerful voice on her recording sounded hollow and unreal.  
  
    Reyes swallowed, trying to reason with himself.  _She’s fine.  She just went out for a walk; maybe stopped for a drink.  She can take care of herself.  You’re acting like a fool._   When that didn’t help he quickly threw on some clothes and hurried outside.  Perhaps Keema could give him some insight in what to do next.  The whole way there was spent mentally berating himself, it was better than the alternative and he refused to give way to his increasing worry.    
  
    He should have told her what was going on, but he didn’t want to spoil her carefree vacation.  All the subtle probing of the Collective’s firewalls, the upturn of orders getting lost in transit, and the disappearances of some of his people - each thing on its own could perhaps be overlooked or explained, but all together?  Reyes Vidal was not a man who believed in coincidences.  He just hadn’t expected Wednesday to be in danger because of it - _if_ that was even what had happened to her.  
  
    Once he got to Keema’s he wasted no time in pounding on the door.  “Keema, wake up!  This is an emergency!”  
  
    Moments later the door swung open and the angara peered out at him, holding the folds of her robe closed, her large dark eyes alarmed.  “What's happened?" she demanded.  
  
    “Ryder’s missing,” Reyes answered curtly.  He almost called her Día, but the Charlatan needed control of his emotions and calling her by his pet name for her right then might break him.  
  
    “Missing?  How?”  Keema stuttered.  Reyes handed her Wednesday’s note and brushed past her into the room.  “How long?”  
  
    “Nearly five hours now.”  He’d already sent messages to both Kian and Umi.  Neither had seen Día at either establishment.  She could be anywhere and he felt like there was something he was missing.  
  
    “Oh no,” Keema breathed.  She licked her lips nervously.  “Reyes…” she hesitated, “I should have told you this earlier, but…”  She flinched as the Charlatan’s hard eyed gaze swept over her and stopped, his brows furrowing dangerously.  
  
    “Tell me what, Keema?”  His voice was ominously soft.  
  
    Keema took a rattling breath before answering.  “After she left Tartarus this afternoon, she messaged me telling me she was being followed.  I had agents attempt to intercept the man, but… he eluded them,” her voice shook slightly under Reyes’ scrutiny.  
  
    He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose ltrying to keep his anger in check.  “And you didn’t feel the need to tell me this… _why_?”  
  
    Keema didn’t exactly want to throw Ryder under the bus, so she tried to down play the Pathfinder’s insistence on secrecy.  “We - _I_ didn’t think…”  
  
    “That’s right, you _didn’t_ think!”  Reyes snapped.  The tightly coiled spring that was his anger threatened to snap at his sudden outburst.  Keema clamped her mouth shut and took an unconscious step back.    
  
    Reyes closed his eyes.  He knew his emotions were blinding him, but damn if it wasn’t hard to keep them in check.  He wondered briefly if this was how Wednesday felt all the time.  
  
    Keema was doing some quick thinking; if she could think of something helpful, perhaps her punishment for this blunder wouldn’t be as steep.  “Could she have left the port?  Perhaps she took the Nomad to Ditaeon,” she suggested.  
  
    Reyes opened his eyes and stared at her.  Why hadn’t _he_ thought of that?  But, it also didn’t quite make sense.  Why would she feel the need to go there in the middle of the night without telling anyone?  And if so, why wouldn’t she answer his calls?  No, Reyes knew there was something else going on.  He opened his mouth to voice these thoughts to his associate when his omni-tool lit up.  It was an incoming call… from _Ryder_.  
  
    Both Reyes and Keema froze, their eyes met for a moment before he answered the call.  “Día, where are you?  Are you alright?”  
  
    There was a moment of silence before a reply came.  “Vidal, this is Christmas Tate.  Ryder’s here, but… there’s been an accident.”    
  
    A million questions tumbled through Reyes’ head and he latched onto the first one that he could grasp.  “Is she alright?” he demanded.  
  
    Again Tate paused.  “I think you ought to come here yourself.”  
  
    “You didn’t answer my question,” Reyes growled, not caring what Tate thought of him at that moment.  
  
    The man sighed.  “It’s too early to say.  I’ll speak with you when you get here.”  And then he hung up.  Reyes wanted to lash out at someone, something… _anything_ , but he took several deep breaths.  He had to be calm before he got to his shuttle.  
  
    “Oh, hurry up and go to her.  I’ll be in touch,” Keema exclaimed.  Reyes nodded and hurried for the door.  He almost forgot how angry at her he was.  _Almost_.

* * *

  
    Reyes was on the ground at Ditaeon in under fifteen minutes and Tate was waiting for him.  He fell into step with the man and they made their way toward the outpost’s med-bay.  “What happened?”  Reyes demanded without any greeting.  
  
    “Not sure,” Tate replied stiffly.  “Our scouts saw smoke over the rise and when we went to check it out, we found the Pathfinder’s vehicle flipped upside down near the road leading to Kurinth’s Valley.  I don’t know what would bring her out that far.”  
  
    Reyes shook his head.  He was starting to have an idea why, but Tate didn’t need to know that.  “And her injuries?”  
  
    “A few bruises and lacerations…”  
  
    “ _And_?” Reyes prompted, readying himself for the bad news he knew was coming.  
  
    “She’s sustained a pretty major head injury and she's unconscious right now.  At this point we’re not sure when or… _if_ she’ll wake up.  When we found her, she was lucid enough to beg us not to contact the Tempest, but to call you.  Now why would she ask that?”  
  
    Reyes rolled his shoulders, trying to ignore the intensity of Tate’s gaze on him while trying to hold himself together.  _If she’ll wake._   “Because I’m closer,” he replied tersely.  
  
    The other man deliberated for a moment and then opened the med-bay doors.  At the sight of Wednesday Reyes swallowed thickly; his heart jumping to his throat.  She was covered in cuts and bruises and Reyes had never seen her look so… small.  Laying there in the cold sterile room, she looked so fragile.    
  
    He barely noticed when a salarian in Initiative whites came up and whispered something in Tate’s ear, who excused himself, leaving Reyes alone with the Pathfinder.  He crossed the room slowly, watching the subtle rise and fall of Wednesday’s chest with each breath.  Reaching out gently he took her hand in his - it was freezing.    
  
    Reyes took a shaky breath and leaned down to brush a kiss to her forehead; his other hand trailing through her hair.  He pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and sat, not letting go of her hand.  He felt hot tears sting his eyes as he fought back a wave of emotion.  His omni-tool buzzed with a message from Keema that he ignored.  She was no doubt asking after the Pathfinder’s condition, but she could wait.  
  
    As a child, Reyes had grown up in the church and although he’d never been much of a believer he sat there now, praying to any god that would listen.   _Please just let her wake up._

* * *

  
    When Tate returned, he found Reyes bent over Ryder’s hand, his head bowed as if in prayer, and he felt as though he were intruding on an incredibly private scene.  He cleared his throat, announcing his presence and Reyes glanced up at him.  Tate was taken aback at the smuggler’s appearance.  The man was a mess.  
  
    “You know, I had my suspicions that something was going on between the two of you when you showed up together the other day,” Tate murmured, leaning against the wall.  “How long has this been going on?”  
  
    Reyes directed a glare at the man, but his heart just wasn’t in it.  When he didn’t respond, the outpost leader repeated himself with more force.  “How long Vidal?”  
  
    Reyes sighed, and looked down at his hands.  “Since the Collective took control of the port,” he murmured.  
  
    “Now I see why she chose Kadara for her shore leave,” Tate muttered and Reyes looked up sharply.  
  
    “She loves this planet, with or without me on it,” he snapped.  It was silly, but he felt that he needed to defend her decisions, seeing as she couldn’t herself at the moment.  He sighed, “So what now?  You tell Tann about us - that the Pathfinder is liaising with a known smuggler; a _criminal_?”  Reyes couldn’t keep the venom from his voice.  
  
    Tate shook his head, “No, I’m not gunna do that.  I’ll be honest with you Vidal, I’ve never much cared for you.  I might even have alerted the Initiative about this when I'd first gotten here, _if_ I’d have known.  But I’ve got too much respect for Ryder, and we both know that that would hurt her reputation more than it would yours.”  Reyes sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he just wanted Tate to leave.  “The other day I wondered what it was that she could possibly see in you, but now I think I’m starting to understand.”  
  
    “I love her,” Reyes murmured, watching her face, “but I was too stubborn, too afraid to tell her and now I may not get the chance.”  
  
    Neither man spoke for a long while, the silence stretching until Tate finally broke it.  “I thought you should know, the team I sent to investigate the crash site returned.”  Reyes’ head snapped up, his eyes catching Tate’s in an unspoken need to know.  “They said there were several craters, as if from a set of explosions.  However, the cause of which is still unknown.  I guess we’ll just have to wait for Ryder to gain consciousness to tell us what exactly happened.”  
  


* * *

  
    Reyes stayed awake at Wednesday’s side for the rest of the night and it wasn’t until the sun began its slow ascent into the sky, spilling light over the horizon and staining the clouds pink that he finally gave into exhaustion.  Leaning forward in his chair, he rested his head in his arms atop the covers, Wednesday’s hand still clutched in his.    
  
    It was like this that the nurse who came to check on the Pathfinder found him and she smiled softly at the touching scene.  She did her best not to disturb him as she checked Ryder’s vitals.  
  
    When Wednesday finally woke the sun had just set; she'd been unconscious all day and the first thing she did was squeeze her eyes tightly shut again.  Despite the dimness of her room, the bright lights from the corridor outside were blinding and it made her already aching head scream in agony.  She tried to take a deep breath, but that hurt too.  As she tried to lift her hands to her face she found one of them was weighed down.  
  
    Ever so carefully she peeked thought slitted eyelids to see Reyes asleep next to the bed, her hand in his.  At the sight of him she felt her chest constrict painfully, and not from her injuries.  “Reyes,” the word came out as a hoarse whisper and she swallowed and tried again, “ _Reyes_?”  
  
    This time he heard and his eyes snapped open.  When he saw she was awake he sat up quickly, his hair a mess from raking his fingers through it so many times during the night and sleeping the way he did, but he didn’t seem to care.  He let go of her hand to cup her cheeks gently.  
  
    “Día, you’re awake,” his deep voice cracked with emotion and he sniffed, choking back tears.  “Dios mío, I thought I’d lost you.”    
  
    Tears ran down Wednesday’s race and she found she couldn’t stop them.  “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she whispered.  “I shouldn’t have left like that.”  
  
    “Please don’t make me worry like that again,” Reyes whispered against her hair.  
  
    “I won’t.  I won't.”  
  
    “ _What were you thinking_?”  Reyes demanded, frustration tinging his voice.  
  
    “I-I had to know… to see for myself… Morello’s mining operation... she said,” Wednesday mumbled incoherently.    
  
    Suddenly remembering the last moments before the crash she tried to sit up sharply and cried out at the sudden flare of pain that split her head.  Two nurses rushed into the room to calm her and try to push her back against her pillows, while another medical officer ran off, probably to alert Tate that the Pathfinder was awake.    
  
    “Calm down, Día, it’s alright,” Reyes exclaimed, hovering nervously, “lay back, don’t strain yourself, you’ll only worsen your injuries from the accident.”    
  
    “It _wasn’t_ an accident,” she insisted, her eyes wide.  “It was an ambush, someone attacked the Nomad with biotic blasts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter & my characterization of Reyes. :/ I hope it wasn't too over the top lol.
> 
> Check out the [accompanying art work](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/post/163366474042) for this chapter!


	7. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyes and Ryder finally snap at each other and then make up. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm aiming to draw at least one scene per chapter, if you want to check them out, here's the [link](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:%20machinations). ^^
> 
> A/N: In the last chapter it was mentioned that Wednesday's injuries included a few cracked ribs. I went back and edited that. I decided I didn't want her out of commission for the period of time it takes for that type of injury to heal.

     After Wednesday’s outburst, Reyes had been shooed from the room by one of the nurses, while the other one tended to the Pathfinder.  Outside the door Reyes growled in frustration.  “When can I see her again?”  
  
    The asari gave him a level stare, “She needs to rest.  If she becomes agitated again and worsens her injuries, I’ll hold you responsible.”  Her stern expression softened, “Come back in a few hours, and get some rest yourself, alright?”  
  
    Reyes ran a hand down his face and nodded.  “Thank you.”  The asari gave him a reassuring smile before slipping back into the room.  Reyes sighed and began making his way down the hall.  He supposed he could use the next couple of hours to contact Keema and his other lieutenants to make sure he was abreast of any new fires that needed putting out.  Plus he needed to find the person responsible for attacking the Pathfinder, and then _maybe_ he’d get some rest.    
  
    Not paying attention to where he was heading, Reyes almost collided with Christmas Tate as he rounded a corner.  
  
    “Vidal.  I just received word that Ryder’s conscious?”  
  
    It took him a moment to process Tate’s words.  “Uh, yes.  But apparently she’s not allowed any visitors at the moment,” he answered frowning slightly.  
  
    “Did she say anything when she woke?”    
  
    “Not much,” Reyes sighed, “although she did seem to think the explosions in the pass were caused by a biotic.”  He couldn’t keep his mind from wandering; trying to grasp onto any insignificant detail that might help him identify who had attacked his Día, and he _would_ find them.  Reyes was prepared to use any and all resources at his disposal as the Charlatan to locate those responsible and then, then he would make them suffer.  
  
    “Vidal, are you alright?”    
  
    Reyes blinked.  Tate’s words had been lost on him.  The outpost leader watched him for a moment, considering.  “I think you should go get some sleep.  You were up half the night and most of the day with the Pathfinder.”  
  
    At the moment the allure of sleep was tempting, but Reyes shook his head.  “I’m afraid I have some work I need to attend to.  I’ll be back to check on the Pathfinder in a bit.”  
  
    “If you say so,” Tate responded slowly, wondering what sort of work Reyes meant, but he simply nodded sharply in dismissal and strode off.  Reyes took off in his own direction, seeking the peaceful privacy of his shuttle.  Once there, he threw himself into his work.    
  
    The initial relief over Wednesday’s recovery was now beginning to give way to anger.  Anger at her for keeping secrets and for doing something so reckless; anger at Keema for going along with it; and anger at himself.  He squeezed his eyes shut.  He also felt frustrated that nearly every aspect of Día’s vacation, so far, had gone awry.  They’d been accosted and threatened the very first night; work kept getting in the way; he and Día had been arguing more than usual, and now this.  As of now he had no way of being certain that whoever was responsible for attacking the Nomad was the same individual, or group that was also laying silent siege to the Collective.  But if Reyes had to bet, and he was a betting man, he would say the two were connected.  Somehow.  
  
    The Charlatan rested his head in his hands and groaned.  There were too many questions; too many loose ends, and he hated it.  His omni-tool rang and he reached over to silence it, hoping to ignore the call, but his finger slipped and hit ‘answer’ instead.  Just his luck, it was also a vid-call.  He raised his head to see the holographic features of Penelope Morello smiling at him.  When she saw how rough he looked, her smile faded away.  
  
    “Vidal, Is everything okay?  You look awful!” she exclaimed.  
      
    Reyes quickly straightened and tried to assume a more professional composure.  “Everything’s fine,” he assured her, summoning the best grin he could at the moment, but she still looked at him doubtfully.    
  
    “Reyes, you know, if you’re having _problems_ … you can tell me.”  Her hesitation after ‘problems’ made it clear she meant ‘problems with _Ryder_ ’.  The way she was watching him made him clear his throat awkwardly.  
  
    “Thank you for your concern, but that’s not necessary,” he answered stiffly.  
  
    Morello shrugged.  “Oh hey, did Ryder tell you we ran into each other last night?  It was the weirdest thing, but I think we had a nice little chat.”  
  
    Reyes’ eyebrows drew down in thought.  She _hadn’t_ mentioned meeting with Morello, but it’s not exactly like she had a much of a chance to before the nurse had pushed him out of the room.  However, some things were definitely starting to fall into place, especially why she might have been heading for Kurinth’s Valley… but then, _could_ Morello have been part of the ambush?  Reyes shook his head, if that were the case how could she have possibly known Día would head there straight away; not to mention arrive there ahead of her.  Plus he was almost certain Morello wasn't a biotic, so there went _that_ theory.  
  
    “I’m sorry, but was there a reason you called?” Reyes asked, trying not to sound too rude, but his exhaustion was catching up with him.    
  
    “Oh… no, not really,” Morello admitted, looking slightly abashed, “I just wanted to chat for a bit, but I can see you’re busy, so I’ll let you go.”  
  
    “Thank you for understanding.”  
  
    “No problem,” she grinned and winked, “goodbye Vidal.”  
  
    As soon as Reyes disconnected the call he stumbled over to his small bunk and flopped down, covered his eyes in the crook of his arm and scowled up at the ceiling.  The woman he loved was laying beaten and bruised in a hospital bed while Morello was making advances on him.  He reluctantly let his eyes close and finally tried to get some rest, but in his dreams Wednesday kept turning into Morello, while the Collective turned on him and chased him off Kadara.  


* * *

  
    By the time Reyes returned to the Med-Bay, Wednesday was awake and propped up in her bed playing cards with one of the nurses.  When saw Reyes in the doorway she put down her cards and smiled hesitantly at him, all too aware of the argument they were no doubt about to have once they were alone.  She could see it in his eyes.  
  
    The nurse took Reyes’ entrance as her cue to leave, nodding to him as she passed.  Wednesday opened her mouth to speak, but Reyes beat her to it.  
  
    “Why did you take the Nomad out to Kurinth’s Valley?”  His voice was soft, which only made it more ominous.  
  
    The Pathfinder licked her lips anxiously, “It wasn’t my intention when I left the apartment, but then I ran into… Morello.  She told me everything about her little mining operation, but,”  
  
    “But you didn’t believe her?’’  
  
    “No.  I wanted to see it for myself.”  
  
    “And what, it couldn’t wait until morning; or you didn’t trust me enough to tell you the truth if you’d asked?”  
  
    The hurt in his voice ripped at her, but she persisted.  “I don't trust _her_.”  
  
    “You don’t trust her, or you don’t like her?” Reyes countered.  
  
    “Both.”  Wednesday’s eyes flashed defiantly.  “Why are you defending her?”  
  
    “I’m not,” Reyes replied firmly.  
  
    “Oh please!" she scoffed, "and don’t think you’re getting out of all this scotch free either, Vidal!”  The use of his last name stung as if she’d slapped him.  “Keema told me about what’s been happening to the Collective.  But apparently _you_ didn’t think it was important enough information to share with me.”  
  
    “Oh, you want to talk about sharing important information, Día?  How about the fact that you were followed yesterday?  You didn’t think I should know about that?” he growled; they were both nearly shouting by now.  "Did you even consider that whoever had you followed might still be out there and want to hurt you?  Obviously not, because look what happened!"  Wednesday crossed her arms and looked away sullenly.  “Día I was out of my mind with worry.  I thought I’d lost you... _again_.”  The vulnerability in Reyes’ voice made Wednesday deflate and she turned back to look at him.  
  
    “I know,” she murmured, “I fucked up.”  
  
    Reyes sighed and moved closer, gently taking her hand.  “We _both_ fucked up,” he amended.  “I… care about you Día, more than I’ve ever cared about anyone and I want this to work.  I _meant_ it when I said I didn’t want any more secrets between us.”  
  
    Wednesday scrubbed at her eyes with her free hand, trying to banish the unshed tears there.  “I promise to try harder if you do.”  
  
    “I promise too.”  
  
    Letting out a large sigh, Wednesday felt all the pent up tension in her body melt away.  “Can we go home now?”  
  
    Reyes smirked and helped her up, “Oh, I’m taking you whether Tate likes it or not.”  
  
    “Oh shit, Tate,” the Pathfinder winced.  “He knows… about us now, doesn’t he?”  
  
    “Yes, he knows,” Reyes replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist to support her.  “But he and I had a little chat while you were out of it.”    
  
    Wednesday’s eyebrows rose and she looked at him skeptically.  “And what exactly does _that_ mean?”  
  
    Reyes chuckled, “Hey, I was perfectly civil.  He agreed to keep our secret, at least for now.”  
  
    Wednesday’s face changed from skepticism to full blown incredulity.  “You’re kidding?  By-the-book Christmas Tate isn’t going to take this to Tann?”  
  
    “He’s really not such a bad guy after all,” Reyes remarked, laughing at Wednesday’s expression.

 

* * *

  
    “So,” Reyes said as he helped Wednesday up the stairs to his apartment, “I was thinking of drawing you up a nice, warm, relaxing bath, and then making dinner for us to eat in bed.  How does that sound?”  
  
    Wednesday leaned against him.  “That sounds amazing,” she moaned and Reyes chuckled.  Leaving her in the bedroom he began running the water for her bath, letting the temperature get to just the right heat before stoppering the drain to let it fill.  He remembered procuring a bottle of bubble bath when he was still seeing Zia, but had never actually used it.  He pawed through the cabinets until he found it, still unopened.  Breaking the seal he poured some of the soapy liquid under the tap and watched as it quickly foamed up, swirling patterns on in the water.  
  
    “Mmm, that smells good,” Wednesday murmured stepping into the steam filled room, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her torso.  She gently took the bottle from Reyes’ hand and set it on the counter.  
  
    Reyes let his eyes roam her bare skin, letting his fingers brush against her shoulder.  “Día, I hate seeing you covered in bruises.”  
  
    Wednesday reached up and touched his face briefly.  “Bruises fade.”  Her hands drifted down to the zipper of his flight suit and she began to pull it down inch by inch.    
  
    “What are you doing?” he asked.  
  
    “Undressing you,” she answered simply.  “You didn’t really think I was gunna enjoy this bath all by myself did you?” she asked cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
    Reyes laughed.  “You certainly are a woman who knows what she wants.”  He slipped off his boots and shrugged out of his vest.  “My Queen’s wish in my command,” he purred and winked at her.  
  
    While he was undressing, Wednesday let her towel fall to the floor and bent to turn off the tap before the tub overflowed.  At the sight of her bare form Reyes felt heat pool in his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to ravish her right then and there, but he had to remind himself that the dark bruises that covered her were still very fresh, and though she denied it, her head was still tender from the accident.    
  
    Reyes swallowed thickly, trying to calm the rush of want that was coursing through him.  Wednesday tested the water with her toes before stepping in.  “Are you going to join me or stand there staring?” she asked, an amused light in her dark eyes.  He cleared his throat and hastened out of his clothes to climb in behind her.  
  
    The Pathfinder settled between his legs and leaned back against Reyes’ chest, letting her head fall back to be cradled in the crook of his neck.  She let out a deep contented sigh, letting the warmth soak into her, soothing her aches.  Well, all except the one between her legs.  
  
    Reyes swept her long hair over her shoulder, exposing the delicious curve of her neck.  Her dark skin shimmered from the sheen of water covering it.  He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and her breath hitched as she felt his want for her pressing against her back.  She didn’t say anything; just laughed softly.    
  
    Her laugh was low and smoky and it sent a thrill through Reyes, causing his cock to twitch against her.  He cleared his throat awkwardly.  “If I’d have known I’d be joining you, I would have lit some candles and dimmed the lights; make things a little more romantic.”  
  
    “This is perfect just the way it is,” Wednesday sighed.  She lay against him for a while, her eyes shut, relaxing.  She began to lazily run her fingertips from Reyes’ knees to his thighs and back.    
  
    “God what you do to me,” he groaned, burying his face in her neon hair.  “Día... te amo,” he murmured against her, so softly he could barely hear the words himself.  
  
    “Did you say something babe?”  
  
    “Just talking to myself Día, pay it no mind,” he finally responded.  
  
    “Hey SAM, what did the doctor say about partaking in _physical_ actives?”  Wednesday suddenly asked aloud.  
  
    “I believe, Pathfinder, that he warned to keep physical exertion to a minimum, at least for the next few days,” SAM answered.  Though Reyes couldn’t hear the AI's response he had a feeling he knew what SAM had said.  Wednesday frowned, deliberating.  Finally seeming to make up her mind she turned to face Reyes, sloshing water dangerously close to the edge of the tub.  
  
    “Día, if the doctor said to take it easy, then I think you shou-“  
  
    The rest of his words were lost as her lips pressed against his; her tongue darting out to swirl deliciously against his.  Reyes moaned into her mouth as the demands of her warm tongue overwhelmed him.  It took all his self-control to grab her arms and pull away from the kiss.    
  
    “Día,” he repeated more firmly, but ruined the effect by grinning at the pout she directed at him.  “Lord knows how much I want you right now… but it won’t kill us to wait… at least another day.”  
  
    Wednesday repositioned herself so she was straddling his hips and her breasts were pressed against him.  “Are you _sure_ about that?” she purred and Reyes had to squeeze his eyes shut and breathe deeply as he felt the tip of his cock brush against her entrance.  His self-control was weakening rapidly as Ryder continued to tease him; trailing wet kisses down his neck and chest, finally pulling his earlobe between her teeth to suck on it gently.    
  
    “We can take it slow," she moaned into his ear, " _Please_?”  
  
    It was her begging that did him in; Reyes could never resist her for long.  His lip quirked into a crooked smile as he payed her back for her teasing; running his tongue in a blazing trail from her collar bone to her jaw.  
  
    “If you feel any pain, let me know and I’ll stop.”  His amber gaze was firm, but full of love.  
  
    Wednesday felt his warm breath tickle her ear.  She licked her lips and nodded that she understood.  Satisfied with her response Reyes let his hands roam down her chest, pausing to kiss her as he ran the pads of his thumbs over her raised nipples; finally coming to rest at her waist.  With a gentle grip on her hips he positioned her, letting the head of his cock tease her clit before sliding into her in one smooth thrust, savouring the low moan that crossed her lips.  
  
    He set an agonizingly slow pace to start, conscious of Día’s injuries, but also because he relished this level of control.  Building up her pleasure slowly, making sure she felt everything turned him on more than she probably realized.  Oh, he loved the rough sex and the semi-public quickies they so often participated in, but this slow passionate lovemaking was his favourite.  
  
    Reyes watched her face between deep kisses, enjoying the way she bit her lip and let her eyes roll back whenever he hit her core just right.  Several times she tried to wrest control of their pace from him which only made him grin devilishly and slow to a stop, almost completely pulling out of her until she would pout and relinquish control back to him.  
  
    The steam that had clouded the room began to dissipate, only to be replaced by their moans that filled the air and rose in intensity.  Reyes finally gave in and let Día ride him like she wanted as the water began to cool.  He could feel his release building as her walls tightened around him.  Wednesday bit down on his shoulder as she came, followed closely by Reyes, praising her in a stream of Spanish.  
  
    Breathing heavily Día turned her face to nuzzle against Reyes’ neck, feeling completely content.  Their argument from earlier long forgotten as he in turn held her close, feeling her heartbeat against his chest.  He stroked her hair and tried to build enough nerve to repeat the phrase he'd uttered earlier.  
  
_Just say it Vidal,_ he thought.  _Say it loud enough for her to hear._  
  
    He opened his mouth to speak just as Wednesday gently kissed his cheek.  “I seem to remember you saying something about dinner?” she asked, flashing him a grin, and the moment was again lost.  
  
    Reyes chuckled, trying not too let his disappointment show.  “Of course mi reina, whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you guys, your comments give me life! ^^
> 
> Check out the [accompanying art work](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/post/163406479762) for this chapter!


	8. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyes has to leave for Draullir for some work and Ryder tries to occupy herself while he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm aiming to draw at least one scene per chapter, if you want to check them out, here's the [link](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:%20machinations). ^^
> 
> Also, thank you again to everyone who is following this story. It's about to get exciting again. ^^

    Riz stood overlooking the pass below her, watching the trail of black smoke from the Pathfinder’s downed vehicle.  Her blue lips quirked into the barest smile; she’d be lying if she said Ryder’s demise brought her no satisfaction whatsoever.  She opened a comm-link on her omni-tool.  “It’s done,” she announced.  
  
    “Good.  I need you to report back.  We have more to plan.”  
  
    “Understood.”  Riz closed the channel.  She turned toward the small four wheeler parked nearby, but movement in the path brought her up short.  She grabbed a pair of high powered binoculars to watch the activity below.  A group of Initiative cronies, likely from the nearby outpost descended on the Nomad.  The asari watched as they pulled the Pathfinder’s still form from the wreckage.  
  
    Riz wasn’t worried about being seen from that distance, and with luck because of the Pathfinder’s known proclivity for reckless driving, they would simply assume she’d taken too steep of a path and flipped the Nomad herself.  It was almost too easy.

* * *

  
    Wednesday woke with a start; bolting upright in bed.  Her eyes swiveled wildly, taking in her surroundings.  When she realized she was back in Reyes’ apartment she let out a trembling breath.  The terror from the dream she’d been having still clung to her and she reached out to Reyes.  Just the feel of his warm skin beneath her hand was comforting.  
  
    Wednesday tried to remember what her dream had been about, but it was like trying to peer into a dense fog and she couldn’t remember any details, just that it had been awful.  She took several deep calming breaths and winced as her head began to pound.  
  
    Sighing, she pulled herself out of bed and padded to the bathroom to take a painkiller.  When she crawled back under the covers Reyes stirred.  “Everything alright?” his voice was still heavy with sleep.  
  
    “Yeah, I just had a nightmare and now my head’s killing me.”  
  
    “Poor Día,” Reyes murmured brushing a faint kiss against her temple.  “What was your dream about?”  
  
    Wednesday snuggled closer.  “I can’t remember; but it was scary.”  
  
    “That’s not surprising, after everything that’s happened.”  
  
    “True,” Wednesday sighed and let her eyes droop shut.  She reached behind her to pull Reyes’ arm around her waist.  “Protect me from any more bad dreams okay?”  
  
    Reyes chuckled, “I promise.”  
  
    Despite all the turbulence of the past few days, he was glad that at least things between him and Día were back to normal.

* * *

  
    It was early when Wednesday felt Reyes leave the bed.  She turned to watch him dress.  “Where’re you going?” she asked groggily.  
  
    “I’m needed at Draullir.  Apparently some thing promising turned up and I need to take care of it personally.”  
  
    “What kind of thing?”  
  
    “Lynx believes she may have discovered two saboteurs in our ranks,” Reyes explained as he shrugged on his vest.  “One of them was probing our defenses and leaving a trail of corrupted data to distract us while the other was purposefully sending conflicting orders.”  
  
    Wednesday propped herself up on an elbow.  “What are you gunna do with them?”  
  
    “Well,” Reyes grunted as he pulled his gloves on and flexed his hands, “my plan is to quietly apprehend the hacker for… interrogation.  However, I feel it may be worth our while to simply watch the other mole to see if she can lead us to any others.  They’re both fairly new recruits and don’t have a very high clearance level, so the damage they’ve done hasn’t been too serious, yet.”  
      
    “Great, I’m coming too.”  Wednesday exclaimed pulling back the covers and sitting up.  
  
    Reyes winced.  “Actually, you’re staying here.”  
  
    “But,” she stammered, her eyebrows drawing down.  “I can have SAM do a full check of your system; make sure you haven’t missed anything.”  
  
    Reyes placed his hands on her shoulders.  “I’m sure SAM could prove very useful indeed Día, but you need to rest,” his voice was soothing.  “Plus, at this point I’m not sure who in my organization I can trust and I refuse to put you in any more danger.”  
  
    Wednesday crossed her arms with a huff and looked ready to argue, but Reyes fixed her with a steady gaze, his amber eyes searching her lavender ones.  She let her arms drop, sighing.  “I want to be mad at you, but it seems I just can’t bring myself to be.”  Reyes moved a hand up to cup her cheek, brushing it softly with his thumb.  “You got lucky,” she murmured.  
  
    “When it comes to you Día, I am _very_ lucky,” he smirked and bent down to kiss her forehead, but she tilted her head back, catching his lips with hers.  She felt him grin as he kissed her tenderly.  
  
    “Please be safe,” she whispered as he pulled away.  
  
    “I promise,” he replied and straightened.  “Message me if you need anything.  I’ll see you soon,” and with another grin he was out the door.  
  
    Wednesday sighed and flopped back against her pillows, which was a mistake because her head began to throb.  She lay there for a while, but couldn’t fall back asleep with the cold empty spot on the bed next to where she lay, so with a groan she got up.  
  
    She shuffled to the kitchen to get some coffee started.  Grabbing a mug and her datapad Wednesday sat at the counter to look through the latest HSN headlines.  She was just about to take her first sip of coffee when her omni-tool rang.  She answered, expecting to hear Vetra’s voice.  Instead she was assailed by a rather cheerful Scott.  
  
    “Good morning dear sister of mine,” he exclaimed.  
  
    Wednesday let out a rather exaggerated sigh.  “Scott, how is it that you can be so chipper this early in the morning?  It should be a crime.”  
  
    “How?” he asked, “well, that’s easy, I go to sleep at a decent hour rather than fornicating all night, like some people.”  Wednesday could imagine the shit-eating grin he was no doubt wearing.  
  
    “ _Oh my god Scott_ ,” she groaned rolling her eyes.  “For your information, Reyes and I do more together than just have sex.”  
  
    “Riiiiight,” Scott teased.  “Speaking of, where is the shady bastard?”  
  
    “Unfortunately I’m the only one officially on vacation.  He had some work to attend to.”  
  
    “And he left you to your own devices?” Scott gasped, “Now that should be a crime.  Who knows what you could get up to?”  
  
    “Scott stop teasing the Baroness,” Vetra exclaimed, laughter tinging her voice.  
  
    “Vetra, thank god, save me from this lunatic!”  
  
    “Hey, he’s _your_ brother.”  
  
    “Yeah, but I didn’t exactly get a choice in that matter.”  
  
    Scott harrumphed.  “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so unappreciated.”  
  
    “Oh, go on get out of here.  I’m sure you have important Pathfinder-y things to do,” Wednesday retorted, shaking with laughter.  “Besides, I need to speak with your _girlfriend_ about something.”  
  
    “Wait - how did you…?” Scott spluttered, his voice raising in pitch.  “You _told_ her?”  
  
    Wednesday could imagine Vetra’s mandibles twitching with embarrassment.  “I needed her advice on something,” the turian fired back.  
  
    Sipping her coffee the Pathfinder waited as the two began to bicker.  “Hey guys?  You know I”m still here, right?  Guys?  You’re not really arguing are you?”  
  
    “What, no!” Vetra snapped.  
  
    Kallo’s voice sounded over the Tempest’s intercom, “Interim-Pathfinder, you’re needed on the bridge.”  
  
    “Looks like I’m being paged,” Scott sighed.  “And I wish he’d stop calling me _Interim_ -Pathfinder,” he muttered.  
  
    Wednesday bit back a smile.  “I’m sure he means nothing by it.”  
  
    “Uh huh,” her brother’s voice was skeptical, but turned serious again.  “Hey Wedns, I hope you’re having a good time.  Truly.”    
  
    “I am.  Thanks Scott,” she hesitated.  The guilt at not telling him about her accident threatened to overtake her, but now was not the time - not with Vetra listening in and Kallo waiting on Scott.  She heard him leave the room and tried to resume the upbeat tone she’d been using.  
  
    “So, tell me about the steak dinner?”  
  
    “Uh,” Vetra paused, “How about that info you asked for?”  
  
    “That bad, huh?”  
  
    Vetra let out a long breath.  “Yeah, but Scott was incredibly sweet about it.  He even ate some of it, just to try to make me feel better.”  
  
    Wednesday smiled.  “That sounds like him.  You guys make a cute couple.”  
  
    “Okay okay, _now_ do you wanna hear what I’ve found out?”    
  
    “Hit me.”  
  
    “Alright so, I did find one mining company that started out of the Remav system that has started buying land on several other planets, Kadara included.  The company’s name is Heleus Mining Ops.”  Vetra read off.  
  
    “Have you ever done business with them before?”    
  
    “No, but from what I can tell, they seem pretty legit.”  
  
    Wednesday sighed, “shit”.  
  
    “Not what you wanted to hear, huh?” Vetra observed.  
  
    “Not exactly, but… thanks for checking that out for me V.”  
  
    “No problem Wedns.  Anything else you needed?” the turian inquired.  
  
    “Nah, I’ll let you get back to work.”  After the call ended Wednesday let out a loud sigh, resting her face against the cool surface of the counter.  Vetra’s intel had substantiated everything Morello had told her.  So why did it still feel like something was wrong?  Maybe Reyes was right and she was simply letting her dislike for the woman cloud her judgement.  
  
    She groaned loudly to no one and closed her eyes.  She sat there like that for a while, almost dozing off.  When she finally sat up to finish her coffee she made a disgusted face as the now cold liquid hit her tongue.  She spat it back into the mug and went to dump it down the sink before getting a fresh mug.  
  
    Not sure what to do with her time she ambled over to the couch and plopped down, turning on a vid.  The next thing she knew her head was pounding and she’d missed half of the film.  
  
    After taking something for her headache she grabbed her gear and set to work cleaning and polishing it.  It was a little worse for wear after the crash.  While she worked she kept entertained by talking to herself.    
  
    Eventually as the afternoon turned to evening she decided to message Reyes.  
  
_— To: Reyes Vidal_  
_From: Wednesday Ryder_  
  
_When do you think you’ll be coming back???  I missssss you ;)  —_  
  
    Her omni-tool pinged almost instantly.  
  
_— To: Wednesday Ryder_  
_From: Reyes Vidal_  
  
_Soon, Día.  I miss you as well.  —_  
  
    Wednesday grumped to herself.  “How soon is _soon_?” she asked aloud.  
  
_—To: Reyes Vidal_  
_From: Wednesday Ryder_  
  
_Well, you better hurry because I miss you miss you, if you know what I mean.  —_

\---------------------------  
  
_—To: Wednesday Ryder_  
_From: Reyes Vidal_  
  
_Believe me Día, I know what you mean and I promise what I plan on doing to you will be worth the wait._  
  
    Reyes’ last message sent a thrill through Wednesday.  She looked up sharply as she heard movement at the front door.  _That little liar_ , she thought.  _He’d been on his way the whole time._  
  
    She got up from the couch, thinking to meet her boyfriend at the door when her omni-tool pinged with another message.  
  
_— To: Wednesday Ryder_  
_From: Reyes Vidal_  
  
_I’m getting in my shuttle now.  Be home in a bit.  Can’t wait to see you.  —_  
  
    Wednesday read the message and froze, her eyes moving up to stare toward the hallway to the apartment door as the lock disengaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger oops. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! & check out the [accompanying artwork](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/post/163594754422) for this chapter!


	9. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryder must keep her wits and survive until Reyes returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay so this chapter got a little dark. I wanted to have a little extra warning for blood, violence, and attempted sexual assault in this chapter.
> 
> I'm aiming to draw at least one scene per chapter, if you want to check them out, here's the [link](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:%20machinations).

     As soon as Wednesday heard the soft click of the door opening her infiltrator training kicked in.  She switched off the lights and darted for the coffee table where her guns were laid out.  She swore under her breath as she realized she hadn’t reassembled her pistol after taking it apart to clean it.    
  
    “Shit, shit, shit,” she muttered, slinging her Black Widow  over her shoulder and gathering up all the pieces of her Sidewinder.  She could use the sniper rifle if she had to, but it wasn’t ideal for a close quarters fight.  Wanting to get to a spot with more cover to reassemble her side arm she snuck toward the bedroom, but she would have to cross the hallway first to get there.    
  
    There were muffled whispers coming from the hall and Wednesday peeked around the corner to see two men engrossed in a hushed conversation.  She took the opportunity to to slip past them into the bedroom while they were distracted.  Crouching down behind the bed she laid all the gun parts out and tried to steady her breathing, but her hands shook in time with her racing heart.  The voices were slowly moving closer and Wednesday could begin to make out what they were saying.  
  
    “You _sure_ she’s here?  It seems awfully dark and quiet.”  
  
    “ _Yes_ I’m sure.  We’ve been casing the place for hours and no one’s come or gone since Vidal left.”  
  
    “Yeah, but maybe she wasn’t even here in the first place.  How do you know she didn’t really bite it in the crash?”  
  
    A muffled smack and a bit off oath sounded just outside the door.  
  
    “The boss said she survived.  You questioning the boss?  Now go check that room over there and I’ll take this one.”  
  
    Wednesday let out a relieved sigh as the last component clicked into place just as the door inched open.  She crouched down lower as the intruder poked his head into the room, his gaze slowly sweeping across the tangled mess of bed sheets.    
  
    Wednesday took a deep shuddering breath and willed her nerves to calm.  She’d battled swarms of kett on the open field without batting an eye, but she suddenly felt claustrophobic in the small room.  She knew her first shot would have to be well placed because the noise would draw the man’s partner soon after and Wednesday didn’t want to be overpowered.  
  
    The intruder took a step into the room, the Pathfinder licked her lips and exhaled.  She sprang up from her cover and using the bed to stabilize her aim, she fired.  The shot took the man straight between the eyes and Wednesday couldn’t help the fierce smirk that spread across her face at the perfection of the head shot.  
  
    Her pride swiftly dissipated as the body’s landing drew the other intruder’s attention.  Wednesday scrambled up from the floor and pressed her back against the wall nearest the door, positioning herself to attack once the man entered the room.  Her palms were slick with sweat on the grip of her Sidewinder and she quickly wiped them on her oversized tank top.  
  
    “ _The fuck_?” she heard the second man utter at the sight of his dead comrade.  He stepped over the body and entered the room cautiously.  As soon as he came into view Wednesday fired, but he reacted faster than she anticipated and the shot took him in the shoulder.  
  
    Ryder staggered backwards, suddenly feeling something warm and slick running down her side.  It didn’t register that she’d been shot until the saw the blood soaking through her shirt.  Then the searing pain came.  In her moment of shock, her attacker lunged forward knocking the gun from her hand, sending it skidding away across the floor.  
  
    Wednesday tried to make a dash for the bathroom, but again her adversary was faster and he grabbed her by the throat, his calloused fingers easily wrapping around her neck and forced her back against the wall.  The rifle still hanging from her shoulder bit painfully into her skin.  She tried reaching for it, but the man wrenched it away and let it clatter to the floor.  
  
    “I don’t think so princess,” he sneered and began applying pressure to her wind pipe.  Not enough to choke her completely, but enough to constrict her breathing painfully.  She clawed at his hand, but it did no good.  He merely laughed at her attempts to break free.  
  
    “Struggle all you like Pathfinder.”  His weasel-like face crinkled with harsh laughter.  “Boss said to bring you in alive, but it wasn’t stipulated what sort of condition you had to be in otherwise.”  
  
    Wednesday felt bile rise in her throat at the way his eyes traveled down her body.  He licked his lips and leaned forward to kiss her roughly.  She screwed her eyes shut and tried pushing him away, clawing at him; anything to make him stop, but with his hand still restricting her breath the exertion made her dizzy.  Then she remembered the wound in his shoulder and attacked it, pushing her thumb into the bullet hole.  
  
    The man howled with pain and let go of her.  She gasped for air and reached up to touch the tender flesh on her neck.  “You fucking bitch!” he cried, recovering from the pain enough to backhand her across the face before grabbing both wrists and pinning them over her head and pressing her further into the wall with his hips.  The  sudden movement made the wound on her side flare with pain.    
  
    Her attacker was talking but Wednesday couldn’t make out what he was saying.  Her head swam from pain and loss of blood.  The way his mouth curved into a wolfish grin however, told her all she needed to know before he was trying to kiss her again.  She turned her face to the side in an attempt to avoid his lips.  
  
    Without warning her attacker was wrenched away, his hands holding her wrists abruptly gone.  Wednesday’s legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor.  Looking up she noticed the scuffle happening before her.  Reyes grappled with the intruder, knocking him backward to draw his gun.  Wednesday lost count of the shots he fired.  There was so much blood, it ran out of the weasel-faced man like rivers.  
  
    The Pathfinder clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting at the sight of the man’s eyes rolling and his mouth still moving wordlessly.  The Charlatan had made sure the man’s death would be a slow one as he bled out, paralyzed on the floor.  
  
    Reyes knelt down in front of her, blocking out her view of the dying man.  His face was a tense mask, but his eyes betrayed the horror that gripped him, locked away just below the surface.  He touched her face, her hair, her shoulders as if assuring himself she was really there.  
  
    “Día can you stand?”  
  
    Wednesday swallowed and nodded; her throat felt too raw to speak.  As she got to her feet Reyes noticed the blood soaking her shirt, matting it to her side.  He took a sharp breath; worried at what he would find when he lifted the fabric, but at the sight of the wound he exhaled through his teeth.  “It’s only a flesh wound.”  
  
    Reyes left her side and rushed to the bathroom.  Without his support Wednesday leaned against the wall, willing her legs not to buckle.  When he returned he quickly stuck a large square of gauze to her wound and taped it in place.  
  
    “There’s no time to fix this properly.  I’ll patch you up when we get someplace safe.”  Rushing around the room, Reyes fetched Wednesday’s jacket and boots and then tucked her Sidewinder into his belt and slung her rifle over his shoulder.  Ryder required his help to get the jacket on and shoved her feet into her boots.  She watched as Reyes bent down over the first dead man and pulled a datapad from his pocket.  
  
    Reyes grabbed Wednesday’s hand and they made their way to the door.  He stopped her and drew his pistol, glancing in each direction.  Finally deeming it safe he stepped out and pulled her along behind him.  They made it as far as the alley before they heard two new steps of footsteps and Reyes quickly backed her against the building’s wall in the shadow of a large dumpster.  He crouched over her, shielding her from view.  
  
    Their anxious breaths mingled with the closeness of their faces.  Wednesday watched Reyes as his eyes flicked toward the sound of voices.  There was a hard set to his mouth that told her she was looking at the Charlatan.  
  
    “Team one, come in.”  A pause.  “Team one, do you read me?”  
  
    A different voice.  “There’s no answer from either of them.  We better go check it out.”  
  
    Reyes waited for their steps to fade before pulling Wednesday to her feet and away down the alley.  She lost track of all the twists and turns he took.  “Where’re we going?”  
  
    “Some place safe,” Reyes replied curtly.  
  
    They kept to the shadows, and Wednesday stopped paying attention to where they were heading and simply followed behind blindly.  All she could think of was the dull aching in her side and the man's mouth at her throat before he'd been pulled away.  When Reyes made a sudden stop she almost ran into his shoulder.  She hadn’t even noticed the door until it slid open and she was ushered inside.  
  
    The room was pitch black and she waited for Reyes to flip on the lights.  The flat inside was even smaller than his regular apartment.  Reyes walked inside and placed her weapons on the table before pulling off his gloves.    
  
    “No one knows about this place.  Not even Keema,” he murmured as he helped Wednesday shrug off her jacket.  He wouldn’t quite meet her eyes as he led her to the bathroom.  Once inside he gently peeled her top off, letting it fall to the floor.  The gauze at her side was already soaked through.  Reyes busied himself with washing his hands and getting out everything he would need to dress her wound.  
  
    Wednesday watched him numbly.  She felt like there was this invisible barrier between them that hadn’t been there that morning.  She wanted to reach out and touch him; caress his face and tell him that this wasn’t his fault.  Instead, she sat there dumbly as his fingers danced across her side, disinfecting the wound and stitching it up.  
  
    “If you had to choose… between being the Charlatan and me… could you?”  The words were so soft she barely realized she’d uttered them aloud.  
  
    Reyes froze.  “What did you say?”  He looked up at her sharply.    
  
    The reality of what she’d voiced aloud gripped her like a vice and the fear in Reyes’ dark amber eyes knocked the wind from her lungs.    
  
    “Día?”    
  
    He wanted to comfort her, to answer that he’d choose her every time, but he knew that was a lie.  So he said nothing and felt himself tearing apart.  
  
    “Never mind.  Just forget I said anything,” she mumbled and tore her eyes away from his shocked face.    
  
    He could see the tears forming at the edges of her eyes and he very nearly reached out to turn her head so he could kiss them and all her fears away, but he didn’t move.   
  
    They barely spoke for the rest of the night and as they lay together in the small bed Reyes couldn’t stop thinking about what Día had asked.  What had made her ask that?  And _could_ he choose... between her and running the Collective?    
  
    He looked down at her already asleep next to him.  An angry purple bruise in the shape of a hand print stood out against the dark skin of her throat and his stomach clenched just thinking about what he’d walked into when he’d come home.  She’d been attacked while he was away being the Charlatan.  
  
    He _loved_ her.  He loved her fiercely and the intensity of it frightened him.  How could he choose?  Why did he have to?  Couldn’t he have both?    
  
    Wednesday began to cry silently in her sleep and Reyes pulled her close, careful of her wounded side.  He smoothed her hair and brushed kisses to the top of her head, trying to soothe her.  He’d let this happen and he hated himself for it.  But he hated himself even more because deep down he didn’t think he could give up being the Charlatan… even for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why must I torture the characters? I don't want to... honest.  
> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Check out the [accompanything artwork](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/post/163945740847) for this chapter!


	10. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyes says something he never should have and instantly wants to take it back. It takes a little advice from his friends before he can face Ryder again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm aiming to draw at least one scene per chapter, if you want to check them out, here's the [link](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:%20machinations). ^^

    The next morning Reyes let Wednesday sleep in.  Her eyes were still puffy and red-rimmed from crying last night.  The safe house was a bit cramped, but he was still able to make a pot of coffee for her.  While he waited he looked through the information on the datapad he’d retrieved from one of the intruders.  There wasn’t much on it, but the orders left for the two men were interesting.  They were told specifically to bring the Pathfinder in alive.  Their plans had obviously changed from getting Día out of the way to capturing her.  
  
    Reyes set the device down and ran a hand over his face. 

    “Morning,” Wednesday murmured, her hands ghosting over his shoulders.  Reyes turned to smile at her but it felt hollow.  Each bruise on her body felt like a kick to the gut.  
  
    He cleared his throat, as he noticed her staring.  “I made you coffee.”  
  
    Wednesday poured herself a mug and sat down across from him.  The silence in the tiny room felt stifling.  “I got word from Crux that they haven’t gotten the hacker to talk yet.  I’m loathe to do this but… I may need to employ some more _convincing_ methods of questioning.”  He expected her to protest, but she merely frowned into her cup.  
  
    “What about the other one, the one you’re having watched?”  She asked after a moment.  
  
    Reyes scowled.  “I don’t thinks she knows we’re on to her yet, but she has grown cautious.”  
  
    Wednesday nodded.    
  
    Dreading the next thing he needed to ask of her Reyes fidgeted with the datapad in front of him.  He knew she wasn’t going to like it, but it was a good idea.  “We’re not going to stay here long, but before we relocate I think it would be wise to dye your hair…”  
  
    Wednesday’s mug was halfway to her lips when it stopped, hovering in mid-air.  Her dark eyes flicked up to his.  
  
    “Día, you’re just too recognizable this way.”  He winced at the way she was looking at him.  
  
    She set her mug down without taking a drink.  “Do you really think that’s the solution?” she asked softly.  “Hide me away.  Change my appearance.  What about you Reyes?  Don’t you think it’s possible that someone knows… or at least suspects that you’re the Charlatan?  That _that’s_ why they’re coming after me, because they know your weakness?”  
  
    Reyes looked down at his hands.  Deep down, he knew this was the most logical explanation, but he didn’t want it to be true.  He felt a weight settle on him, crushing him.  “Then perhaps it would be better if we weren’t together.”  As soon as the words left his mouth he felt cold; as if he’d been plunged through the ice into the frozen waters of Voeld.  
  
    Wednesday looked at him as if he were a stranger; her mouth gaping.  Silent tears were already carving paths down her cheeks.  “So that’s it then?  Things get a little too hard to handle and you ditch me?  I guess it _was_ an easy choice for the Charlatan after all,” she spat; her eyes brimmed with accusation and hurt.  
  
    Reyes felt anger sear through him.  “ _Easy_?  You think this decision is _easy_ for me?  I don’t want this!  But if it will keep you safe, then dammit I will make that choice!  Don’t you understand, it’s killing me to see you get hurt over and over again and know that it’s because of your connection to me?”  He was standing now and couldn’t remember when that had happened.  He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his frayed nerves, but his hands still trembled and he found it nearly impossible to breathe.  
  
    Wednesday looked as if she’d gone into shock, her mouth was a hard line and her eyes stared without seeing.  She got up without a word and slapped him across the face before shutting herself in the bathroom and locking the door.  
  
    Instantly Reyes felt regret course through him, coating his insides like tar.  He followed her and stood outside the door resting his forehead against the cool metal.  He could hear her sobbing on the other side and the sound nearly wrenched his heart from his chest.  He wanted nothing else than to break the door down, apologize to her, and tell her that he was a fool.  He longed to embrace her and never let go; to tell her how much he loved her.  
  
    But this was for the best.  " _Is_   _it?"_ a small voice inside asked.  If so, why did it feel so _wrong_?  Why did it feel as though he’d just hurt her more than any enemy ever could?

  
    Wednesday lost track of how long she cried and each time she thought her tears had finally subsided, they washed over her stronger than before in deep wracking sobs.  She’d hoped that Reyes would come after her, tell her that it was a mistake and kiss all her pain away.  But he hadn’t, and it hurt.  Oh god did it hurt.  
  
    Finally after what felt like hours Wednesday got up from the corner she’d sunk into and went to wash her face.  She gave a start at the sight of her blotchy cheeks and bloodshot eyes that stared back at her from the mirror.    
  
    The cool tap water helped to soothe the ache in her temples somewhat.  She made a strangled sound halfway between a laugh and a sob as she noticed the bottle of dark hair dye setting innocuously on the counter.  She picked it up and looked it over.  It wasn’t as though she disliked her natural hair colour.  In fact, she thought she looked good either way, but her signature blue had become something of a symbol for her.  
  
    The first time she’d dyed her hair, it was after a particularly bitter argument with her father.  Thinking back on it now, she couldn’t even recall what they’d fought about.  However, at the time she’d only wanted to get back at him; to make a statement saying “you can’t control me” and she did it with her hair.  
  
    Ever since that day she just kept dying it, and now Reyes wanted her to do the reverse.  As she rinsed the dye out, watching the water turn black and spiral down the drain she let herself cry.  She knew it was stupid and irrational, but it felt as though she were stepping backwards in time.    
  
    She cried for the childhood she’d missed out on because of her relationship with her father.  She cried for Alec, who she’d so wanted to be proud of her while he was alive, only to find out after his death that he’d _been_ proud all along and just didn’t know how to show it.  And she cried for everything that had gone wrong; all the responsibility on her shoulders and the one man who helped ease those burdens was now pushing her away.  
  
    When she came out of the bathroom Reyes was gone.  She found a small note left on the table.    
  
    — Went to see Keema.  Need to arrange passage for you off planet.  
  
    Something inside Wednesday snapped and she picked up the half empty coffee cup from that morning and hurled it across the room, watching it shatter against the wall.  
  
    “Pathfinder?”  SAM’s voice almost sounded timid.  
  
    Wednesday sighed.  “What SAM?”  
  
    “Was Mr. Vidal serious about sending us away?”  
  
    “Yes SAM.  It seems that way.”  She felt cold and empty after her outburst and wrapped her arms around herself, moving to sit on the bed.  She buried her face in Reyes’ pillow, surrounding herself with his scent.  
  
    “But, I don’t understand why…”  
  
    “He’s breaking up with me SAM.”  Wednesday cried, interrupting the AI.  “Please, I don’t want to talk about this any more.”  She felt tears prick at her eyes again and squeezed them shut, hoping sleep would come and bring her respite from the emotions that threatened to sweep her away.  
  
    “I’m sorry Pathfinder…”

* * *

  
    When Reyes turned up on Keema’s doorstep he looked a mess.  She eyed him as she let him in.  “Why is it every time you come to see me now, you look awful?” she remarked with a sigh.  
  
    Reyes just glared at her.  
  
    “Your apartment should be cleaned up by now.  I made sure that no one leaked what transpired there last night to the public.”  
  
    Reyes nodded.  There was an emptiness to his stare that worried Keema.    
  
    “Tell me what’s going on in that thick skull of yours Vidal.  Sending Ryder off planet?  You can’t be serious.”  
  
    “Of course I’m serious,” he snapped.  “The farther away from me she is, the safer she’ll be.”  
  
    The angara crossed her arms over her chest.  “You are a star blinded idiot Reyes Vidal,” she announced fixing him with a hard stare that was only intensified by the way her large eyes narrowed.  
  
    Reyes opened his mouth in surprised anger, but she bowled him over.  
  
    “In all the time I’ve known you, I’ve never taken you for a fool, until now.  For once it seems you haven’t thought something through.  If you had, you’d know how terrible of a plan it is.”  She stopped only for a moment to let her words sink in.  “Do you honestly believe that if you send Ryder away they won’t follow her?  Oh no, they’ll continue hunting her because they know what she means to you.  How can you possibly expect to fool them when you can’t even fool yourself?”  Keema’s tone was sharp, but her words were sharper.  “The only thing you’re doing is hurting her and yourself needlessly.  You love her for stars-sake Reyes!”  
  
    Reyes stood completely still, his hands clenched into fists and his eyes closed against his friend’s torrent of words.  He let them wash over him.  She was right, of course.  He’d acted impulsively for once and it only served to remind him that he should stick to planning things through.  Wednesday was the reckless one.  He had to be the practical one to balance their relationship out and he’d gone and thrown that out the window in one moment of passion.  
  
    “Reyes… are you quite alright?”  Keema asked hesitantly.  
  
    He took a deep breath before answering.  “Yes.  At least, I will be.  I have to fix this.”  He opened his eyes.  “Luckily I have a level-headed friend to set me straight when I fuck something up.  Which isn’t often,” he added with small grin.  
  
    “Good,” the angara exclaimed.  “I believe it’s time for you two to work together.  You’ve been trying to take on this invisible enemy all on your own and so far it hasn’t worked.  Ryder doesn’t need a knight in shining armour to protect her.  She already is the knight.  What she needs is a partner; someone to watch her back and share her burdens, not try to carry them all for her.”  
  
    “You’re absolutely right Keema.  Now, if you’ll excuse me I have an apology to make.”  
  
    Leaving Keema’s Reyes wandered the port for a while, running through scenarios in his head on how he would go about making things right with Día.  He couldn’t face her without a plan or he felt he would lose his nerve or end up saying something to make the situation worse.  He hadn’t been this nervous since revealing he was the Charlatan to her.  
  
    Finally deciding on what he would say he turned, intending to head back to her.  A few steps in however and he found himself turning back around.  First, he thought, he needed a little liquid courage.  


* * *

  
    Reyes had never sat down to drink at the bar at Tartarus; he’d always retired to his private room.  So it took Kian by surprise when he found Vidal sitting on one of the bar stools waiting to be served.  
  
    “Now I _know_ something’s not right,” Kian drawled in his lilting accent, sliding a glass of Vidal’s usual drink in front of him.  
  
    “And why would you say that?”  Reyes asked before tipping back the glass.  
  
    The bar owner cocked an eyebrow at him.  “For starters, you’re out here,” he gestured to the room, “and then there’s the matter of Ryder’s absence.  Although I know for a fact that she’s on shore leave specifically to spend time with you.”  
  
    Reyes snorted.  “You’re good Dagher.  You know the Collective is looking for people with your type of observational talents?”  
  
    “You’re changing the subject Vidal,” he chuckled.  “D’you wanna talk about it?”  
  
    “No.”  Reyes replied quickly and finished the rest of his whiskey, holding out the glass for Kian to refill it.  
  
    The bartender wore a knowing smile, but didn’t press further.  Reyes swirled the contents of his glass, watching the amber liquid catch the light.  He sighed heavily.  “Alright… _maybe_ , but I’ve already been lectured by someone else for being an idiot, so I'm not keen on hearing more of the same.”  
  
    Kian grinned and leaned against the bar.  “No lectures here, just a listening ear.”  
  
    “Good.”  Reyes sipped his whiskey.  
  
    “So… you and Ryder had a fight?”  Kian ventured.  
  
    “To classify it as such would be a grave understatement,” Reyes scoffed.  “But yes, I was in the wrong... and I hurt her.”  
  
    “I see,” the bartender murmured.  
  
    “I was on my way to talk to her… to make things right.  I thought I had my apology all planned out when I realized it just wasn’t… enough.”  
  
    Kian deliberated a moment.  “I’ve known you a while Reyes, and I’d like to think I know Ryder fairly well.  You’re a thinker.  She’s a feeler.  This is something you can’t think through, you have to _feel_ it.  Whatever you say to her, it has to come from the heart.”  He tapped his chest to reiterate the point.  
  
    Reyes took another drink.  “Yeah, that’s the part I’m worried about,” he muttered.  
  
    “Oh come on Vidal.  I believe in you.”  He offered a confident smile before moving away to see to a new customer.  
  
    Finishing his drink, Reyes was as ready as he was going to be to face Wednesday.  He pushed away from the bar and almost collided with someone behind him.  “Excuse me,” he murmured.  
  
    “Vidal, I’m glad I bumped into you,” Penelope Morello giggled.  
  
    “Morello,” he greeted.  The charming smuggler smile he usually wore for her was harder than usual to conjure up.  All of his thoughts were focused on Día and he didn’t have time for this.  
  
    “Do you have a minute… to talk?” Morello asked, peering at him though her long lashes.  
  
    “Perhaps another time.  There’s really somewhere I need to be.”  
  
    “ _Please_?  It’s important, I promise,” she insisted.  
  
    Reyes sighed and gestured for her to lead the way.  “Alright.”  
  
    Once inside his private room Morello spun to face him.  “I have a confession to make.  I'm afraid I overheard some of your conversation at the bar.  I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” she purred, taking a step toward him.  “It’s just a shame about you and Ryder, especially after everything that’s happened these past few days.”  
  
    “What do you mean?”  
  
    “I’d heard she was in some sort of accident out in the Badlands and then last night, your apartment getting ransacked while she was there?  I mean, I don’t blame her for wanting out, what with all the pressure.  Although, I can’t say if I were her I’d ever let a man like you go.”  
  
    Reyes’ eyebrows drew down and his lips quirked into a frown.  It was possible that Morello had heard about the Nomad crash.  That story had already been trickling down to the port through Ditaeon’s traders, but Keema had assured him that the events of last night were not leaked.  The only way Morello could have known about it was if she was in on it.  He swallowed and schooled his features, refusing to acknowledge anything else she’d said.  
  
    “You said you had something important to talk about?”  
  
    Morello looked a little thrown off at his reaction, but she bounced back.  “Yes, of course.”  She took another step toward him, smiling sweetly.  “Its a bit of a business proposition, actually.  We work so well together I thought it might be advantageous, for both of us really,” another step, “if we became partners.  _Exclusive_ partners.”  
  
    Reyes flashed his most gracious smile.  One that never touched his eyes.  “It’s a _tempting_ offer Morello, but I’m afraid I prefer to work alone.  Independence suits me.”  
  
    Morello pursed her full lips and moved closer, her chest brushing against his she twined her arms around his neck.  “Just think about it for a moment.”  She spoke slowly, emphasizing each word.  “With our resources combined, we’d be unstoppable.  Plus…” she licked her lips, “there would be certain _perks_ on the table as well.”  The grin she flashed would have made any man, or woman for that matter melt, but Reyes was growing tired of her game.    
  
    “I’m afraid I don’t mix business with pleasure.”  
  
    “That not what I heard.”  
  
    Reyes let his smile dissolve and reached up to brush her arms off his shoulders and stepped away.  “She was and is the _only_ exception to that rule,” he stated coldly.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, we’re done here.”  He turned on his heel and left her gaping after him.  
  
    “You’re going to regret this!” she called, stamping her foot and glaring as Reyes left her alone in the room.  
  
    He headed back to the safe house, careful he was not being followed.  He owed Día an apology, not only for the rash things he’d said that morning, but because he hadn’t believed her about Morello earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Reyes is thinking straight. Took him long enough. 
> 
> Check out the [accompanying artwork](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/post/163982967727) for this chapter ^^


	11. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyes begs Ryder to forgive him and finally confesses his feelings. *Basically* a lot of smut and fluff, with a little bit of plot development thrown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm aiming to draw at least one scene per chapter, if you want to check them out, here's the [link](https://jozstanko-art.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%3A-Machinations).

     Outside, Reyes took a deep breath before stepping through the door of the safe house.  Wednesday was sitting on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest.  She looked up sharply as he entered, locks of her newly darkened hair spilled over her shoulders and Reyes’ breath caught in his throat.  She was still as beautiful as ever; as if that would change with the colour of her hair.  
  
    A flicker of hopeful uncertainty crossed her face for a brief moment only to be replaced with a scowl.  Reyes winced.  “You have every right to be upset with me Día.”  He stopped to lick his lips; his mouth suddenly very dry.  When he went on he chose his words carefully.  “My judgement recently has… not exactly been the best.”  
  
    Wednesday cocked an eyebrow.  “You fucked up.  _Again_ ,” she muttered.  “Call a spade a spade.”  
  
    Reyes sighed.  “I fucked up,” he agreed.  “Día, I meant it when I said it was killing me to see you get hurt because of me, but sending you away isn’t the answer either.”  He sat down next to her on the bed.  “I never imagined I could feel this way for _anyone_ and then I met you... and you changed everything I thought I knew and for the first time my heart got carried away without my head to guide it.”  
  
    Wednesday’s face softened at his words, but she still sat closed off; her arms tightly wrapped around her knees.    
  
   _It’s a start,_ thought Reyes.  “Día,” he pleaded, “please _please_ forgive me.  I need you… and I need your help.”  
  
    Ryder looked conflicted, he could see it in her dark eyes that she wanted so much to forgive him, but her pride was holding her back.  She tossed her head and glared at him.  “Give me one good reason.”  
  
    Reyes held her gaze and tried to convey all his feelings for her into that look.  “I can’t do this with out you, and I don’t want to.  Día, I… _I love you_.”  There, he’d finally said it.  Reyes Vidal had uttered the three little words that had terrified him so much for so long.  He held his breath waiting for her response.  
  
    “ _What_?” Wednesday breathed, her mouth falling open at his confession.  She’d waited so long to hear those words and now her heart faltered, almost coming to a complete stop… at least that’s what it felt like.  She was dreaming, she _had_ to be.    
  
    Reyes watched the mixture of emotions spread across her face and decided to act.  He reached up to cup her cheeks reverently and his warm amber eyes found hers.  “I am madly in love with you Wednesday Ryder and I should have told you every day since I realized it.”  
  
    At his words a small smile spread across her face and she found she couldn’t banish it, nor did she care to.  Reyes leaned in to rest his forehead against hers.    
  
    “I’ve been such a fool Día.  Can you possibly forgive me?”  
  
    “We’re both fools then, because I love you too Reyes.”  Her voice came out as a shaky whisper.  She was afraid it might go out on her if she tried speaking any louder.  
  
    Reyes’ heart leapt.  He’d been terrified that she’d reject him after everything.  Untangling her arms from around her knees Wednesday snaked them around his neck pulling him closer.    
  
    In between their kisses Reyes captured a few strands of her dark brown hair between his fingers.  “I’m sorry I made you dye it.  I know how much the blue meant to you.”  
  
    Ryder fixed him with a stern stare.  “You didn’t _make_ me do anything.  For your information, if I hadn’t wanted to, I wouldn’t have,” she stated simply and then flushed.  “You made a valid argument,” she admitted, “plus, you’re lucky that I love you so much.”  
  
    “Oh, believe me I am _very_ lucky when it comes to you Día,” he murmured, the last part against her lips.  She laughed and pulled him down on top of her.  It had seemed like ages since they’d kissed when really it’d only been a little over a day, but Wednesday’s lips moved against his like he was water and she was dying of thirst.  
      
    Reyes groaned as Wednesday caught his bottom lip between her teeth and her tongue slipped into his mouth.  He was only too eager to oblige her, and soon he was caught up in her feverish desperation; grinding against her, his hands roaming her body hungrily.  
  
    Wednesday broke the kiss just long enough to pull her top over her head and then she reached for him, crashing his lips back to hers.  It wasn’t long before both of their clothes littered the floor; thrown across the room in their haste to feel skin against skin.  
  
    Although Día had forgiven him, Reyes could tell she still had some pent up anger left because there was nothing gentle in the way she handled him, but he gave into the demands of her body with pleasure.  
  
    She crawled on top of him, pinning him down and something about her taking control seemed _so_ right.  Reyes laid back drinking in the sight of her straddling him, chest heaving and breasts bouncing; her skin slick with sweat that glistened under the electric lights they hadn’t bothered to switch off.  He filed the image away to store along with all the other distracting memories of her that he often called up when he was alone.  
  
    He knew she was close when she threw her head back and closed her eyes, her mouth moving wordlessly.  Without warning Reyes grabbed her hips and flipped her over in one smooth motion.  Wednesday rolled onto her back with an exclamation, but she didn’t protest as Reyes kept his grip at her waist, holding her hips at an upward angle so he could thrust deeper into her.  
  
    She arched her back and wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull him closer.  She desperately wanted to kiss him, but Reyes hovered just above her with a smug smirk on his lips.  With each thrust the bed frame crashed against the wall and Día whimpered with pleasure, her nails biting into his back.  
  
    “Ah f-fuck Reyes, I want you to kiss me dammit,” she growled in frustration.  
  
    “Say please, mi reina,” he moaned into her ear, his voice dripping honey.  
  
    “Reyes, _por favor_.”  
  
    The breathiness of her voice tipped him over the edge and Reyes let her pull him down to her, kissing her with fervor.  He didn’t think they could get any closer unless their bodies merged into one.    
  
    Their kisses grew sloppy as Reyes’ thrusts grew more erratic and Día’s hips rose to meet his, desperate to feel every inch of him inside her.  She cried out his name in a strangled gasp as they rode out their orgasms together; a sensation she’d only ever experienced once before.  
  
    When it was done they both collapsed back onto the bed and Wednesday held him close despite how sweaty they both were.  She was exhausted and her muscles felt like jelly.  The aching between her thighs was hard to ignore, yet not unpleasant - it was a good ache and she no longer felt any residual anger at _the Charlatan_.  The moment was absolutely perfect.  
  
    “I love you,” she murmured nuzzling her face against his neck; her body pressed perfectly against his side.  
  
    Reyes couldn’t stop the soft smile that crept across his face.  He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin atop her head.  “Y te amo también.”  
  
    They lay there for a while in contented silence.  “I’m sorry I slapped you earlier,” Wednesday murmured suddenly, glancing up at him.  
  
    Reyes stroked her dark hair and grinned, “I think I deserved it Día.”  
  
    She snorted softly.  
  
    “I owe you another apology as well,” Reyes admitted hesitantly.  
  
    Wednesday’s eyes narrowed.  “For what?”  
  
    “That I didn’t believe you sooner about Morello.”  
  
    “Did something happen?” She gasped sitting up.  
  
    Reyes groaned and covered his eyes with his arm.  “I ran into her at Tartarus before I came back here.”  
  
    “ _Uh huh_ …”  
  
    “It’s not like _that_ Día,” he assured her quickly, noticing the suspicious look on her face.  “She let it slip that she’d heard that my place was attacked while you were there.  However, Keema assured me the whole thing has been covered up, so no one should have known about it…”  
  
    “Unless they were in on it,” Wednesday finished.    
  
    “Exactly.”  
  
    Ryder looked thoughtful.  “Vetra said the mining company Morello works for seems legitimate though.  I initially thought it could just be a front, but it doesn’t seem that way.”  
  
    “Wait, _Vetra_ said?” Reyes asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
    Wednesday flushed and glanced away.  “Yeah… I kind of asked her to look into them for me a few days ago.”  
  
    “It’s okay Día, I’m not mad.  It’s actually a good place to start our investigation,” he mused.  
  
    “Perfect!”  The Pathfinder perked up.  “This calls for more coffee and… clothes.”  She began to climb out to bed to retrieve her scattered outfit when Reyes rolled over and pulled her back.    
  
    “But I like you with no clothes on,” he murmured, burying his face between her breasts.  Wednesday giggled and Reyes reveled in the sound.  He was still having a hard time believing that again she’d been so quick to forgive him.  He knew he didn’t deserve it, but he’d be damned if he squandered her second chance.    
  
    “And I like you with no clothes on too babe,” Día purred running her fingers over the muscles of his back.  “But I have a feeling that may get a little too distracting and this is serious work.  We need to have our wits about us.”  Her lips quirked into a lopsided grin.  
  
    Reyes raised his face to pout at her.  “You’re right,” he sighed, “but I don’t have to like it.”  
  
    Wednesday gently swept a lock of damp unruly hair from his forehead so she could plant a kiss there.  “The sooner we take care of this little problem, the sooner we can get my shore leave back on track, and then we can spend the entire remainder of the time with no clothes on.”  
  
    It wasn’t often that Reyes Vidal could be made to blush, but the wicked grin his Día directed at him, coupled with her words made him feel heat rush to his face.  “Well what are we waiting for then?”

* * *

  
    Once they were decent and Wednesday had a steaming cup of coffee in front of her they set to work.    
  
    “Okay SAM,” Reyes announced, addressing Ryder’s omni-tool.  He knew the AI wasn’t housed there, but that’s where its voice emitted and it felt strange not having something in particular to focus on.  “We need you to hack into Heleus Mining’s private personnel records and download Penelope Morello’s file.”  
  
    “I am already one step ahead of you Mr. Vidal.  Their firewalls were rather easy to bypass.”  
  
    “SAM are you _bragging_?”  Wednesday asked incredulously.  
  
    “I am not bragging Pathfinder, I am merely stating the facts.”    
  
    Día leaned in to whisper in Reyes’ ear.  “I think SAM’s trying to impress you.”  
  
    “You know I can hear you Ryder.  If you are insinuating what I think you are, it is only because I experience everything you feel, therefore it would only be logical that my views are, for lack of a better word, tainted with by your emotions.”  
  
    Wednesday flushed and Reyes chuckled at the exchange.  “When did SAM get so cheeky?”  
  
    “I am not trying to be ‘cheeky’, but if I am then I have learned such from - ”  
  
    “Alright SAM, we get it.”  The Pathfinder interjected, her dark face rather red now.  “How about we get back to the task at hand?”  
  
    “I am downloading Ms. Morello’s file to your datapad now.”  
  
    Reyes watched as the device connected to Wednesday’s omni-tool lit up; it’s screen flashing with incoming data.  He picked it up and began to skim the information.  
  
    “What does it say?  Anything we can use?”  Wednesday asked hopefully.  
  
    “Well, according to management Morello is a model employee.  It lists her as their representative for all new mining branches.”  Reyes fell silent and continued reading, his eyes drifting across the screen.  “Hmm… she looks like a real workaholic,” he mused.  
  
    “Strange, I never got that impression from her.”  
  
    “Me either,” Reyes agreed catching Día’s eyes over the top of the datapad.  “Something isn’t adding up.  Look at this.”  He held the device out to her.  
  
    Wednesday took it and skimmed the figures quickly.  “Why would she go through all the proper channels when starting up sites on other planets and then hire a smuggler for the Kadaran branch?” she asked slowly.    
  
    “I suggest looking further into Ms. Morello’s files,” suggested SAM.  
  
    “Just what I was thinking SAM,” Wednesday agreed.  “Place a call to Tiran Kandros.”  
  
    “Wait, what?”  Reyes spluttered.  “Can’t SAM just get this information as well?”  
  
    “Why hack into Nexus’ network, when I can just ask a friend for a favour?”  She shrugged, but noticed her boyfriend’s tension.  However, before she could say more, Kandros answered the call.  
  
    “Ryder, I must admit I’m a bit surprised to hear from you.  Is everything alright?  I thought you were still on shore leave.”  
  
    Wednesday winced.  She’d hoped he wouldn’t have remembered that little detail.  “Actually yes, I am, but I sort of need your help with something.”  
  
    “What sort of help?”  
  
    “I need access to a security file from the Nexus and I’d _really_ appreciate it if you kept this between us.  Pretty please?” she added for good measure.  Reyes rolled his eyes, his arms crossed sullenly.  
  
    “Alright,” Kandros answered slowly.  “Whose file am I looking for and why are you investigating them?”  
  
    “The name is Morello, Penelope and I’d really rather not say.  Please Kandros, just trust me on this?”  
  
    The turian sighed.  “Alright Ryder, I’m sending you the file.  I just hope I don’t regret this.”  He hesitated a moment.  “I was wondering if the next time you’re on the Nexus, would you, I dunno, maybe wanna grab a drink together?” he asked trying to sound casual, and failing.  
  
    Wednesday looked up sharply from the datapad at Kandros’ words.  “Uh… Kandros, I’m actually already seeing someone… but I wouldn’t mind having a drink as friends,” she answered awkwardly, trying to let him down gently.  She glanced over at Reyes who was now wearing a small scowl.  
  
    “Right, of course you are.  I shouldn’t have expected someone as good look - ah never mind.  Was there anything else you needed Pathfinder?”  
  
    “No, but thanks again Kandros, you’re a life saver.”  She closed the comm link and let out a loud breath, glad to end the conversation.  She honestly wasn’t sure where _that_ had come from.  She hadn’t ever gotten a vibe that Kandros had liked her in that way.  
  
    “Something you need to tell me Día?”  Reyes asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
    “Oh please, there is _nothing_ going on there,” she exclaimed and directed a firm look at him.  “Who’s the jealous one now?” she teased and the corner of his mouth twitched.  
  
    “Should I be?” he asked in mock seriousness.  
  
    “Absolutely not,” Wednesday replied.  “You were sitting right there when I told the man I was already in a relationship, were you not?”  
  
    “True, but I seem to remember you mentioning something about past flings with turians, and one can never be too careful.”  
  
    “Reyes, that was over six hundred years ago!” she scoffed and returned her attention to the datapad.    
  
    Across the small table the Pathfinder gasped and Reyes jumped to his feet.  Looking over her shoulder he could see right away what had caused her exclamation.  The woman in the id photo looked nothing like the Penelope Morello they knew.    
  
    Wednesday looked up at Reyes.  “So, if this is the real Morello,” she exclaimed pointing to the photo, “then who the fuck have you been smuggling for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah more smut, I couldn't help myself. But yay the plot is going somewhere!  
> Check out the steamy [accompanying artwork](https://jozstanko-art.tumblr.com/post/164174227600/although-d%C3%ADa-had-forgiven-him-reyes-could-tell). ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	12. Stealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryder, Reyes, and some friends from the Collective head to Kurinth's Valley to discover what is really going on at Morello's mining operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming to draw at least one scene per chapter, if you want to check them out, here's the [link](https://jozstanko-art.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%3A-Machinations). ^^

    Reyes stared down at the photo for a long time.  _Just who was the woman claiming to Morello really, and what was she up to?_   Clients paid him extra for privacy and she’d been no exception.  Reyes had a sinking feeling that whatever she and Riz had been transporting onto Kadara would end up biting him and the Collective in the ass and what made it even worse was that he’d been their pawn the whole time.  He couldn’t decide if he should laugh or cry at the irony of it.  
  
    “Reyes?  Reyes are you alright?”  Wednesday had her hand on his arm and was looking up at him with concern.  
  
    He set the datapad down with a sigh.  Morello - or whoever the hell she was’ offer of partnership ran through his head and Reyes realized with a groan that she probably _hadn’t_ meant his smuggling business.  He felt his stomach churn.  Wednesday had been right, his identity as the Charlatan had been compromised.  _But how?_ He’d been so careful.  
  
    A new fear began to squeeze at him starting in his lungs.  _How many others knew?_  
  
    “Reyes!”  
  
    The fear in Wednesday’s voice instantly snapped him out of his thoughts.  He realized that he’d been staring at the door, his eyebrows drawn down.  He raked a hand through his hair.  “I’m sorry cariña, I didn’t mean to worry you.”  He put his hand over hers and was rewarded with a hesitant smile.  
  
    “What’s our next move?” she asked, searching his face for any uncertainty.    
  
    “You already had the right idea.  We need to get to Kurinth’s Valley and check out that mining facility.”    
  
    At his words Wednesday felt a renewed sense of confidence.  No more sitting around.  It felt good to finally be taking action.  “I think we should take some backup with us,” she suggested.    
  
    Reyes stood and took her hands, helping her up.  “I think that’s a good idea,” he agreed.  “I’ll contact a few of my people that are still trustworthy to meet us there.”  They stood still for a moment, Reyes still holding her hands.  “How’s your side?”  
  
    “Fine,” Wednesday replied a little too quickly.    
  
    Reyes frowned and studied her face, trying to read if she was lying.  She noticed and raised her eyebrows innocently.  “I’m fine, _really_.”  
  
    He narrowed his eyes at her.  “You’re _sure_ you didn’t aggravate it with all that passionate lovemaking earlier?”  A smug smile tainted his words.  
  
    Wednesday couldn’t help but roll her eyes.  Only Reyes could be so smooth while also being concerned.  She moved in and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder.  “I promise I’m alright.”  
  
    Reyes wrapped an arm around her waist and smoothed her hair, squeezing her gently.  “You know I’m never going to stop worrying about you,” he murmured.  
  
    “I know and I love you for it."  She squeezed him back tightly before stepping out of his embrace.  If she stayed there any longer she didn’t think she’d be able to let go of him, and they had a job to do.  
  


  
    They rode in relative silence in Reyes’ shuttle.  The night darkened landscape blurred past as they flew over.  Wednesday watched the ground speed by out the cockpit window.  If she strained her eyes she could just make out the outlines of the lakes and small pools that dotted the surface.  Thinking about them reminded her that she hadn’t yet had the opportunity to go swimming since the vault had cleared the sulfuric acid from the water source.  Wednesday added it to her mental list of things she wanted to do with Reyes before her shore leaved ended and _of course_ after they took care of this little problem.  
  
    The Pathfinder’s usual armour set was still at Reyes’ apartment, so he’d found her a spare set of Collective issue.  He hoped that along with her dark hair none of their enemies would recognize her.  
  
    Reyes brought them down near the rendezvous point.  He glanced over at Ryder, watching as she unbuckled her harness and hoped he wasn’t dragging her into a trap.  Wednesday noticed him watching and threw a reassuring smile his way.  “You ready?”  
  
    Reyes took a deep breath, steeling his emotions.  When he stepped out of the shuttle he had to be the Charlatan.  He spared one last smile for Día before nodding.  “Ready.”  
  
    The LZ he’d picked provided natural cover and once they climbed over the small rise nearby, the shuttle disappeared from view.  Waiting for them were three of Reyes’ lieutenants.  Wednesday already knew Lynx, and she recognized the turian from the other night in the alley where Tariq had cornered them.  The third was a fierce looking salarian woman.  They nodded to her and Reyes in greeting.  
  
    Wednesday wondered idly what they thought of her and Reyes’ relationship.  They _had_ to know, didn’t they?  She unslung her sniper rifle and laid out on the rocky ground to peer through her scope at the compound in the valley below them.  Movement on the building’s catwalks caught her eye.  
  
    Behind her Reyes was taking a report from the salarian.  “We counted ten guards outside, sir.  They appear heavily armed and armoured.”  Wednesday doubled counted.  _Yep, ten._   She flipped her scope over to infrared vision and scanned the heat signatures of at least ten more inside.  However, there had to be rooms further in that even the high-powered infrared sensors couldn’t pierce.  
  
    Reyes crouched down next to her.  “What do you think Día?”  His voice was pitched for her ears alone.  
  
    She stared at him for a moment, surprised he was asking her advice.  “They gotta be hiding something down there.  A simple mining facility wouldn’t be so heavily guarded.”  
  
    “My thoughts exactly.”  
  
    Wednesday’s eye flicked back to the compound.  “You up for a little stealth?”  
  
    “You know I prefer to work from the shadows.”    
  
    She smirked at his reply as he stood and offered her his hand.  Wednesday pushed up to her knees and dusted herself off before she let him haul her to her feet.  She didn’t notice the Collective agents watching them with interest while trying to appear not to.  _She_ didn’t, but the Charlatan did, and he gave them a dark look which had them quickly averting their eyes.  
  
    Wednesday joined their circle and began constructing a plan of attack.  Reyes hung back, allowing himself a small smile.  He loved watching Día take charge.  As much as she wanted to be rid of her responsibility as Pathfinder, she was a surprisingly adept leader… as long as she didn’t overthink it.  
  
    Reyes found himself imagining her in charge of his operatives; filling the role of his right hand.  _And why not?_   There was no one he trusted more.  With her help the Collective could grow and even set up their own outposts on other planets.  With a start Reyes realized he hadn’t been paying attention and caught only half of what she’d said.  
  
    “…split into two groups to flank them, while I pick off as many as I can from this ledge, while covering you.”  
  
    The three others nodded sharply, they seemed pleased with the Pathfinder’s plan.  Wednesday turned to Reyes, her eyes bright with excitement, but also hesitant.  They seemed to be seeking his approval and the Charlatan nodded as well, letting her know he supported her plan.  
  
    “Lynx, Valoren you two take the south side and Rialta and I will come in from the north.”  Lynx and the turian, Valoren jogged off and Rialta, the salarain began marching in the other direction.  As Reyes stepped past Wednesday their shoulders brushed.  
  
    “Don’t worry Vidal, I’ve got your back.”  Her low voice held a cocky note which she matched with a grin.  
  
    “I know you do, just don’t get too distracted by it,” Reyes shot back with a wink before jogging to catch up with Rialta.  Wednesday laughed and made a point to appreciate just how good his backside looked in that flight suit before heading to the ledge below and waiting for both teams to get in position.  
  
    She watched their progress through her scope, every so often checking on their enemies as well.  For a job like this Wednesday wished she had brought her Isharay, but what the Widow lacked in DPS, it made up for with clip size and reload speed which she had a feeling would come in handy tonight.  
  
    Once both teams radioed that they were in place she took aim at the guard on the highest catwalk.  She tracked his movements and as he stopped for just a moment to look around Wednesday held her breath and pulled the trigger, feeling the rifle kick against her shoulder.  A clean head shot and the guard collapsed; the Pathfinder had already moved onto her next target.  
      
    The guards below hadn’t yet realized they were under attack, but after her first shot, Reyes and the others moved in.  Wednesday continued to pick off the remaining guards above, dividing her attention between the two teams.  Everything seemed under control until the door of the compound slid open and more armoured troops spilled out.  
  
    Wednesday picked up the pace, taking down enemies with any shot she could.  Now was not the time to be picky about head shots.  
  
    Lynx and Valoren were holding their own, but Reyes and Rialta were becoming quickly overwhelmed.  Reyes’ shields went down and he slid into cover before a spray of bullets ripped through the air where he’d just been.  He grit his teeth and readjusted his grip on his Thorkin assault rifle, checking the clip.  “Ryder a little help here,” he grunted into the comms.  
  
    “I’m working on it.”  Wednesday called back through clenched teeth and Reyes heard the crack of her Widow's gunshot rip through the night air.  Thinking the man downed he came out of cover too soon.  
  
    Wednesday bought her scope back to her eye after slamming a new clip in place to fire at her missed target and she saw Reyes come out of cover, his shields still down.  She swore under her breath.  “Reyes watch out!”  
  
    By the time he saw the mercenary take aim at him, it was too late to duck back down.  Wednesday’s concussive round hit the man in the shoulder, staggering him and decimating his shields with one fell blow and a second round, on the heels of the first found its mark through his eye socket, ripping through the back of his skull in a mist of blood.  
  
    Reyes’ breaths came in heavy gasps as he stood frozen in place.  If Día had been even a fraction of a second too late he’d probably be kerken food right about now.  His nerves felt ragged with the amount of adrenaline coursing through him, but it was beginning to subside.  
  
    Up on the ledge above Wednesday was feeling the same effects.  She exhaled loudly letting her head fall to rest against her rifle.  The thought that she might’ve just lost Reyes was hitting her hard and she willed her heart to stop racing.  
  
    “That was a little close for comfort Pathfinder!”  Rialta’s voice growled through her earpiece and Wednesday was not in the mood for a lecture at that moment.  
  
    “Well maybe if _someone_ had checked that the coast was clear before coming out of fucking cover I wouldn’t have had to save his sorry ass,” she snapped, frustration tinging her voice.  
  
    Rialta looked ready to argue on the Charlatan’s behalf, but Reyes gave her a sharp glance and she closed her mouth with a snap.  
  
    “Completely my fault,” Reyes exclaimed trying to calm Wednesday’s temper.  “But I never doubted you for a second Ryder.  You did good.  Now come down here so we can storm this castle together.”  
  
    At Reyes’ words Wednesday felt an overwhelming wave of affection wash over her.  _I never doubted you for a second._   She allowed herself a small smile and began to pick her way down to them.  
  
    Once inside the compound they moved forward cautiously, constantly scanning for new heat signatures so as not to be taken by surprise again.  
  
    “Strange that we haven’t run into anyone else yet.”  Valoren noted, glancing at Reyes.  
  
    “Maybe that _was_ everyone?”  Rialta suggested.  
  
    As the words left the salarian’s mouth Wednesday held up a hand.  “There’s a cluster of them in the room up ahead.”  
  
    “How many?”  Lynx asked, adjusting her grip on her rifle.  
  
    “I’m counting thirty.”    
  
    The asari nodded, but shared a nervous glance with her teammates.  They moved forward silently keeping to the shadows to get a better visual.  
  
    The men were clustered together in the center of a large open room that looked to be used for storage.  Shipping crates of various sizes were piled in heaps and stacked at random around the room.  At least there would be plenty of cover, Wednesday noted.  The mercenaries stood tensely, their eyes constantly moving around the room.  
  
    “Think they’re aware their first team is dead?”  Valoren asked, wearing the turian equivalent of a smirk.  
  
    “I bet they’d be surprised to know they’re being wiped out by only five people.”  Lynx scoffed.  
  
    “Can we focus please?”  Reyes snapped and they all fell silent.  He turned his eyes to Wednesday and held her gaze a little longer than necessary.  Being out with her in the field like this reminded him of the time they’d worked together to take out the roekaar base not long after they’d met.  Her combat skills still amazed him.  
  
    Wednesday reached for an omni-grenade at her belt and signaled for the others to be ready.  She lobbed the explosive over the crate she was crouched behind and it skittered to the floor, landing in the center of the cluster of mercs.  Their reaction was almost immediate.  Shouts and gunfire filled the room.  Men scrambled to leap out of the blast radius, but many weren’t so lucky.    
  
    The Collective lieutenants were ready and many of the men fell to their bullets in the chaos that had gripped the room with the explosion from the Pathfinder’s well placed grenade.  She grinned wildly as she was overcome by the excitement of battle.  She lost count of how many men fell to her Widow between combos of incinerate blasts and overload charges.  Ryder crackled with biotic energy.    
  
    The firefight looked to be shaking out in their favour until out of nowhere a biotic blast sent Lynx flying, flinging her against a large stack of containers that teetered dangerously with the impact.  
   
    And then, as if from nowhere Riz appeared, sauntering through the pandemonium around her as if she were simply out for a stroll, surrounded by the blue glow of an aegis shield and looking like some sort of asari battle goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you that are still reading and have sent me messages on here and tumblr, you guys are the best. Let's keep rolling ahead with that plot train.


	13. Deceived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyes and Ryder show down with Riz and make an important discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming to draw at least one scene per chapter, if you want to check them out, here's the [link](https://jozstanko-art.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%3A-Machinations). ^^

    “Charlatan, Pathfinder,” she called, her clear voice ringing out over the sound of gunfire, “you two just couldn’t leave well enough alone could you?”  
  
    “What can I say, we’re stubborn people,” Reyes called, dividing his attention between her and firing at a mercenary that kept jumping from crate to crate.  
  
    Riz barked a laugh.  “Is _that_ what you call it?  I would have gone with stupid.”  
  
    Wednesday took a shot at her, testing the strength of asari’s shield.  Her bullet ricocheted away and Riz’s gaze swept over to her.    
  
    “You’re going to have to do better than that.”  She smirked and sent a shockwave toward Wednesday’s hiding spot.  The Pathfinder dove out of the way before the crate she’d been using for cover skidding into the wall.  She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she scrambled for cover, the sudden motion pulling painfully at the still healing wound at her side.  
  
    “You know Ryder, I’m actually surprised to see you here.  You’ve taken quite the beating twice now in one week and yet you’re out and about, you must be one tough cookie.  I’d be impressed if it weren’t my operation you were fucking with.”    
  
    A blue glow surrounded the asari and she lifted the crate the Pathfinder had dove behind and hurled another shockwave.  This time Wednesday wasn’t fast enough.  The force from the biotic blast threw her against a large piece of mining equipment, tearing open her wound.  She gasped involuntarily at the pain, but all the air had been knocked from her lungs upon impact.  
  
    A hailstorm of bullets rained down on Riz forcing her to abandon her biotic shield for physical cover.  Reyes used her retreat as a chance to rush to Wednesday’s side.  
  
    “You alright?”  
  
    Ryder winced and sat up, holding her side and gasping for breath.  “Never.  Better.” she groaned.  
  
    “ _Día_.”  Reyes’ voice held a warning that now was not the time for sarcasm.  Wednesday however, ignored him.    
  
    “Her shield is too strong, we’ll run out of ammo before she tires.  She’s just waiting us out.”  
  
    Reyes knew she was right.  He looked around the room - Rialta and Valoren were pinned near a corner by several mercs and Riz was throwing javelins of energy their way while searching for him and Ryder.  He noticed a large mech suit on the other side of the room; probably meant for heavy lifting, but it looked to be equipped with two machine guns.  
  
    “There,” he pointed.  “I’m going to get to that mech and use the guns to run her shields down…”  
  
    “While I come up behind her and stun her,” Wednesday finished.  She knew it was imperative that they keep Riz alive.  If anyone could give them answers it was was her.    
  
    Reyes clapped her on the shoulder before sneaking off.  He didn’t have to say anything, his eyes told her everything he was feeling in that moment and she watched him go.  “Be careful Reyes,” she whispered under her breath after he’d gone.    
  
    She propped her Widow between two containers to try and stay hidden while laying down covering fire.  Riz swung her eyes around to try to pinpoint the Pathfinder’s location.  
  
    “Give it up Ryder, you’re not going to win,” she called, hoping her taunt would draw Wednesday out.  
  
    “We’ll see about that,” Wednesday muttered and loaded a clip of concussive rounds and emptied them at the asari.  
  
    “There you are.”  Riz grinned and threw a singularity at Ryder’s position.  
  
    “Shitshitshit.”  Wednesday scrambled back to throw herself out the way of the miniature black hole that pulled at her, threatening to lift her into the air.  Another sharp pain shot through her side and ripped a shriek from her mouth.  
  
     _Yep, that one definitely reopened my stitches._   However there was no time to do anything about it.  “Reyes, you almost to that damn mech yet?” she panted through their comms while opening her omni-tool to send a VI virus to sap Riz’s armour shields.  Her fingers flew across the holographic keys as she hacked.  
  
    “Almost there, just keep her busy for a few more seconds.”  
  
    Wednesday heard gunshots and peeked around her cover.  Valoren and Rialta were busy with the last few men.  There weren’t many left.    
  
    Riz caught sight of Ryder, her eyes hardening.  “Enough cat and mouse Pathfinder, it’s time to end this.”  She propelled herself across the room to land in front of Wednesday, standing over her crackling with biotic energy.  
  
    “ _Reyes_!”  Día’s voice held an urgency that sent ice up his veins.  
  
    “I’m coming!”  The Charlatan leapt into the mech’s open cockpit and powered it up.  
  
    Wednesday’s omni-tool pinged letting her know the virus had sent and Riz’s extra shields cut out.  Now all she had to protect herself was her aegis shield and she was beginning to tire from the prolonged biotic use.  The asari snarled and lunged for the Pathfinder.  A loud whirring hum filled the room as the mech’s machine guns powered up.  
  
    “Día get down!”  
  
    Wednesday dropped flush with the floor and covered her head as Reyes let loose a torrent of bullets.  Many of them pinged off Riz’s shield, but she had to focus all her energy to the front, leaving her back defenseless.  
  
    Ryder pushed herself up from the ground with a groan; her side was throbbing constantly and she could feel blood trickling down her leg.  She began to charge an overload attack waiting for her opening.  The asari’s shield flickered and disappeared.  
  
    “Now!”  Reyes called through her earpiece and Wednesday let loose the electrical charge just as the mech’s guns whirred to a stop.  Riz convulsed, frozen in place as she seized from the electricity surging through her.  Ryder rushed forward and bashed the back of her head with the butt of her rifle and Riz collapsed to the floor, unconscious.  
  
    The room echoed with the last of the gunfire and then fell eerily silent.  Wednesday half collapsed over a nearby crate, holding her side and breathing heavily.  Soon she was joined by Rialta and Valoren supporting Lynx between them.  The asari clutched a broken arm to her chest, looking rather pale.  
  
    As Reyes jogged over to them he only had eyes for Wednesday.  When she saw the concern on his face she quickly straightened and let her hand fall.  It was too late however, he already knew she’d reopened her wound.  The Pathfinder shook her head slightly.  The movement said now is not the time to fuss over me, we still have a job to do.  
  
    She blew a sigh of relief when Reyes didn’t push the matter.  He was trying to keep his face neutral, but Wednesday could sense his displeasure in the tightening around his mouth and the way his brow furrowed slightly.  He bent down to check Riz’s pulse and secured her hands behind her back with a zip-tie from the pouch at his hip.  Lynx transferred her weight to Rialta so Valoren could carry the unconscious asari.    
  
    “We need to hurry before reinforcements arrive.”  Reyes urged and he and Wednesday quickly began searching the nearby crates.  Amongst the mining equipment they found stashes of ammo, weapons, and Oblivion.  Reyes swore in Spanish and thumped his hand against the crate he’d been searching through.    
  
    “I knew it,” he growled, “those _fucking_ pendejos.”  He pushed away from the crate still grumbling obscenities under his breath.  
  
    Wednesday had never seen him so visibly upset.  Half of her wanted to calm him down, but the other half knew he needed that anger right now.  While he moved on to another crate Wednesday toed at the body of the mercenary on the floor nearest her.  “Hey look at this,” she called and Reyes reluctantly came to see.  “None of these mercs are wearing unified armour, but this one has a sigil spray painted on his chest piece.  Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that the Outcast sign?”  
  
    Reyes closed his eyes wearily.  “Yes, it is.”  When he opened them he glanced around the room at the rest of the dead.  “I didn’t think there were this many Outcasts left though.”  
  
    “Maybe they’re not all Outcasts.”  Wednesday waved him over to another body nearby.  “This one I recognize as well.  That’s the Three Sabers,” she explained.  
  
    “She’s recruiting disenfranchised mercs to help her take over Kadara,” Reyes muttered bitterly.  
  
    Wednesday could feel blood pooling in her boot and her vision swam dangerously.  She clutched at Reyes’ arm to steady herself.  He reached out without thinking, wrapping his arm around her to keep her upright.  He was about to gather his team and blow the facility.  Día and Lynx needed medical attention and soon.  
  
    “Hey did you hear that?”  Valerian hissed suddenly.  
  
    Reyes froze and strained his ears; at first not hearing anything, but then there came a faint tapping noise.  The turian set Riz down and moved toward the sounds.  
  
    “Look there,” Rialta pointed to a small control panel on the wall nearby.  There were no doors close enough for it to power.  Valoren waited for Reyes to unholster his sidearm.  Wednesday pulled out her sidewinder with one hand, while holding onto Reyes with her other.    
  
    The Charlatan nodded that they were ready and Valoren flipped the switch.  A panel of floor slid open, revealing a hidden stairwell going down.  Reyes descended with Wednesday at his side and Valoren brought up the rear.  The stairs ended in a well lit laboratory filled with medical apparatus and various plants.  
  
    “This looks like where they were making the Oblivion,” Wednesday muttered with a twist of her lips.  It still didn’t sit well with her that the Collective sold the drug; perhaps not on a large scale, but the amount that still reached the streets was too much.  
  
    Reyes saw a flash of movement and whipped his pistol in the direction it came from.  “Show yourself.”  His voice was hard and brooked no nonsense.  An asari in a science uniform stood from behind a lab table slowly, her hands in the air.  
  
    “Okay okay, don’t shoot!”  
  
    “Hey, I remember you,” Wednesday exclaimed, her words slurring slightly.  “Dr. Farenth, right?  Looks like Sloane didn’t kill you after all, huh?”  
  
    Reyes looked at Wednesday.  “She worked for Sloane?”  
  
    “She worked with Dr. Nakamoto to develop Oblivion for Sloane; made sure it was extra addictive too,” Wednesday sneered.    
  
    The way the Pathfinder’s eyes were drooping and her words were running together sent a jolt of alarm through Reyes.  They had to get her to a doctor and fast.  
  
    “Valoren, take her.  I have some questions, but they’ll have to wait.”  The Charlatan turned as his lieutenant moved in to apprehend Dr. Farenth.  
  
    “And just who the _fuck_ do you think you are?” she spat at Reyes’ back.  
  
    He turned briefly to gaze at her over his shoulder.  “Whatever Sloane would have done to you if she’d gotten her hands on you, I will do ten times worse.”  
  
    The Charlatan’s cold eyes found Dr. Farenth’s  and she stopped struggling against Valoren’s hold on her, her eyes wide.  
  
    Once they were back in the main room they found Rialta already laying charges at critical structural points.  Reyes nodded to her, grateful she’d taken the initiative to get it done.  
  
    Wednesday stumbled up the last step and then almost fell, her knees giving way.  Reyes caught her and hefted her up into his arms.  “It’s time to go.  Take the prisoners to the interrogation facility.  I’ll meet you there.”  Rialta and Valoren hurried to obey.  “Lynx, you’re with me.  You and Ryder need medical attention.”  
  
    “I ain’t gunna argue with you on that one.”  Lynx muttered taking the trigger for the explosives from Rialta and followed Reyes.  
  
    Once they were back in the shuttle Reyes carefully laid Wednesday on his bunk and striped away most of her armour.  Her side was soaked with blood.    
  
    “Dammit Día,” he muttered ripping one of his sheets into a long strip and winding it tightly around her waist to stem the blood flow until he could get her to Ryota.  Her eyelids fluttered, fighting to open and she inhaled sharply at the sudden pressure on the wound.  Her hand found his and Reyes gave it a squeeze.  
  
    “Stay with me okay Día?  Stay with me.”  
  
    She managed to open her eyes to focus on his face.  “I’m not going anywhere babe,” she murmured.    
  
    Reyes managed a smile for her despite the fear clutching her chest.  After all of this he swore he wasn’t going to let her near anything dangerous for a long while.  
  
    “I’d like to see you try.”  Reyes realized he’d spoken and Día smiled warmly at him.  “It’s not your fault,” she whispered.  “Now go fly this damn shuttle.  Lynx needs that arm set.”  Her tone was light and Reyes marveled that she could still crack jokes at a time like this.  
  
    He squeezed her hand once more before returning to the cockpit.  Lynx was in the co-pilot's chair powering everything up.  “Val and Rialta are on their way to Spirit’s Ledge.  I called Crux to let her know what we found and to be careful, and Ryota’s on standby, he’ll be ready for us when we get there.”  
      
    Reyes nodded as he took his seat and lifted the shuttle from the ground.  “Good work lieutenant.”  Lynx turned her face to hide her pleased grin.  Once they were at altitude, Reyes signaled for her to set off the explosives.  “Light it up.”  
  
    The charges Rialta placed detonated, and the compound collapsed in on itself, burying the cache of weapons and drugs underneath a mountain of rubble.  Reyes hoped that he could count what they’d just done as a victory.  He knew it was only one small battle in the war to come, but they’d struck a large blow to Morello’s plan and he was eager to see what else he could glean from her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've made it to thirteen chapters! This the the longest fic I've ever written and I'm pretty proud ^^  
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Comments are always greatly appreciated.


	14. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyes takes Ryder to Dr. Nakamoto to fix her injuries and has an uncomfortable conversation with SAM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming to draw at least one scene per chapter, if you want to check them out, here's the [link](https://jozstanko-art.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%3A-Machinations). ^^

    Donating Collective funds to Ryota Nakamoto and securing the man’s loyalty had been one of Reyes’ better ideas as the Charlatan.  Not only did the doctor help the community and make the Collective look better, but he could always be called on in a pinch if needed, and his medical expertise was definitely needed now.  
  
    After the Collective had taken control of Kadara the Charlatan had offered the good doctor a new clinic wherever he chose.  At first Reyes had been surprised that the man actually _wanted_ to keep his operation in the slums, but he claimed it was where he could do the most good, so the Charlatan hadn't argued.  
  
    Reyes set the shuttle down at his personal hangar under the port and hurried to the back to fetch Wednesday.  A jolt of fear rushed through him when she didn’t stir.  
  
    “Do not panic Mr. Vidal.”  SAM’s voice sounded through Ryder’s omni-tool.  
  
    “SAM what’s happening?  Is she alright?”  Reyes lifted Día’s limp body in his arms.  He tried to keep his voice calm, but the AI could detect the faint tremor in it.  
  
    “The Pathfinder has lost a considerable amount of blood.  With her permission I have slowed her heartbeat as much as safely possible in order to slow her bleeding.”  
  
    Reyes let out a sigh of relief.  “SAM have I ever told you how amazing you are?”  
  
    “No Mr. Vidal, I do not believe so.”  
  
    Reyes couldn’t help the amused grin that tugged at his mouth at the AI’s words.  “Well, you are.  I don’t know what we’d do without you.”  
  
    Lynx had gone on ahead, leaving Reyes in relative privacy with SAM as he carried Wednesday through the winding damp paths of the slums to Ryota’s clinic.    
  
    SAM hesitated.  “Mr. Vidal, you do realize that if Wednesday is allowed to transfer her Pathfinder status to Scott as she wishes to do, then I will also be transferred to him as well.”  
  
    Reyes’ steps faltered.  He _hadn’t_ actually thought about that and he doubted that Día had either.  She’d never spoken of it anyway.  “Can’t you be shared between them?”  
  
    “No, I’m afraid not.  As of right now Scott only has access to me through the Tempest.  I can only reside on one private channel at a time as I must sync to the Pathfinder’s physiology.”  
  
    “I see.”    
  
    “I only tell you this because I am aware of your desire to have Ryder stay here with you on Kadara, and she is only too eager to give up her responsibilities as Pathfinder to make that happen.  _If_ this happens I want you to be aware that you will not have access to me as an asset to help the Collective.”  
  
    Reyes frowned.  SAM’s words dug at him.  When he had remarked ‘ _what would we do without you_ ’ he hadn’t meant it like _that_.  Of course the AI’s computing power would be a great asset to anyone, but that wasn’t the reason he wanted Día to stay with him.  
  
    Lynx was already being attended to by one of Ryota’s assistants when Reyes entered the building and the doctor himself ushered Reyes into a back room.  His fingers deftly searched for Wednesday’s pulse and his brows furrowed with worry.  However SAM spoke up quickly and described what he had done to regulate the Pathfinder’s blood loss.    
  
    “Extraordinary,” Nakamoto exclaimed in a hushed voice.  He set to work removing Wednesday’s armor and cutting through the fabric of her flight suit for swifter access to the wound.  Reyes held his breath as he watched the doctor work.    
  
    Once he was finished he turned to Reyes, wiping his hands.  “You’re lucky you got her to me when you did _and_ that SAM took action or else…”  Nakamoto shook his head slightly letting his words trail off.  “I gave her a transfusion, but she needs to rest.  She’s going to be weak for a while.”  
  
    Reyes nodded and clapped the man on the shoulder.  “Thanks Ryota, I owe you.”  
  
    The doctor smiled.  “The Collective’s done plenty, I’m just glad I could help.”  He left to clean himself up and to check on Lynx, leaving Reyes alone with Wednesday and SAM.  
  
    The Charlatan pulled up a chair and sat by the edge of Wednesday’s cot.  “SAM are you there?”  
  
    “Yes Mr. Vidal.”  
  
    “I want to talk to you about what you said earlier.”  He paused, not sure he wanted to hear the answer to his next question.  “SAM do you _really_ believe my only interest in Día is using her connection to you for personal gain?”  He couldn’t quite keep the incredulity from his voice.  
  
    “While I hope that is not the case, I honestly do not know _what_ to believe, Mr. Vidal.  It is true that in the past you have used the Pathfinder as a means to further your own agenda here on Kadara.  That you developed romantic feelings for her is irrelevant.  It is also true that you have lied and kept information from her on numerous occasions.  How can I be sure what your true motives are with such precedents?”  
  
    Reyes sighed.  Everything SAM had said _was_ true.  Technically.  Hearing it put so clinically by the AI felt like a punch to the gut though.  He wasn’t proud of those things, but they were in the past and Día had forgiven him.  He picked up her hand, gently stroking it with a gloved thumb.  “Sometimes you have to take things on faith,” he murmured.  “You said my feelings for her were irrelevant, but you’re wrong.  The way I feel about her changed everything.  I would want her by my side even if she had nothing ‘ _useful_ ’ to offer, such as a fancy AI.”  
  
    “…Reyes?”  SAM asked after a moment.  
  
    “Yes, SAM?” he asked wearily.  
  
    “I admit I have only experienced love once before, between Alec Ryder and his wife, so I have a… limited knowledge on the subject.  From a logical standpoint, the facts I have pointed out lead me to believe you are not trustworthy.”  
  
    The room was quiet as the AI processed its thoughts.  Reyes watched the rise and fall of Wednesday’s chest without speaking.  
  
    “However, Ryder’s emotions and physical reactions when she is with you or merely thinking about you muddy things.  She trusts you, despite your actions in the past.  She has even forgiven you, much more readily than most would, for your transgressions.  From my experiences, it seems that logic seldom has anything to do with love.  Perhaps I need to also ‘ _take things on faith_ ’, but it is difficult.  I… care about the Pathfinder’s well being, separate from how it affects me.  I do not like to see her hurt.”  
  
    Reyes didn’t know why he cared so much that SAM believe him, but he did.  “SAM, do you remember the other day when Día offered me your services and I turned her down so that she could rest?  _Of course_ your aid would have been invaluable, but my concern about her health trumped that.”  
  
    SAM didn’t respond for a while and Reyes knew he had caught the AI.  When SAM spoke again, it seemed reluctant.  
  
    “It seems I have failed to take this information into account.  I apologize Mr. Vidal.”  
  
    “See SAM, he’s not so bad after all.”  Wednesday’s voice startled Reyes, he hadn’t realized that she could hear their conversation the entire time.  
  
    “Jesus Día, I thought you were asleep,” he exclaimed half jumping to his feet, but there was no heat to his voice and the small grin he wore said he wasn’t angry.  “Haven’t you heard its rude to eavesdrop?”  
  
    Wednesday laughed softly.  “I’m sorry SAM put you through the wringer, but I admit I was a little curious to see what you would say.”  
  
    “Well, now you have your answer.”  His words were meant for the both of them; her _and_ SAM.  
  
    “Yes, I do.”  Wednesday smiled warmly and reached for him pulling him down for a kiss.  “I’m sorry I worried you again,” she murmured in his ear.  
  
    “Yes well, you certainly excel at that.”  His expression grew somber.  “You know what I’m going to tell you next don’t you?”  
  
    Wednesday groaned.  “That you’re leaving me behind again?”  
  
    “I’m sorry cariña, but Ryota will have my head if I don’t let you rest.”  He hesitated, not exactly wanting to confess the rest, but deciding on honesty in the end.  “Plus, what I have to do next isn’t going to be pretty.”  
  
    The Pathfinder frowned and pushed on stubbornly.  “If you’re going to interrogate Riz I want to be there.”  
  
    “Día, I know you’re tough and that not a lot can shake you, but… what I have to do isn’t going to be easy to watch, and believe it or not, its not going to be easy for me to do.”  Reyes touched the side of her face and ran his thumb across her lips, his eyes searching hers. “I know you accept me, _all_ of me, but I don’t want you to see me like _that_.”  
  
    Wednesday wanted to argue, to tell him she wasn’t afraid to see him in that light.  Indeed the thought of him with that type of power sent a thrill through her.  A flurry of bloodthirsty images flashed through her mind and for the briefest moment the ferocity of her cruelty overwhelmed her.  It had always been there, buried deep down and almost forgotten, but now it bubbled to the surface like molten lava.  
  
    Reyes didn’t miss the sharp look that flashed across Día’s face and hardened her eyes.  He’d seen that same expression taint his own features more than once _and_ recently.  He knew she wanted revenge, hell he did too.  Her bruises were beginning to fade, but every time he saw them he was reminded that he now held one of the women responsible for putting them there, and he couldn’t wait to repay her in kind.  
  
    But bringing Día along was _not_ an option.  Reyes had made his decision and he was going to stand by it.  As much as the Pathfinder thought she wanted to be present, torture was never pleasant to watch, not unless there was something irredeemably twisted inside you.  Witnessing it, partaking in it always took a toll on you and he refused to let her be a part of that.  
  
    “Día, _please_ understand,” he murmured.  “Besides you need to rest.  Ryota was expressly clear on that.”  
  
    Wednesday frowned and tried to sit up, but her head swam with the effort and her muscles could barely hold her.  Reyes was right, thought it galled her to admit it.  She was just too weak right now to even move, much less accompany him to Spirit’s Ledge.  She forced herself to take a deep breath, and then another, letting her frustration fade.  
  
    How could she be angry with him when he looked at her the way he was right then; his golden brown eyes full of worry and love.  Wednesday, admittedly enjoyed the charming flirtatious persona Reyes often adopted, but it was like this that she loved him most: open and vulnerable, and only for her.  
  
    She pulled his face to hers.  “I understand,” she murmured against his lips before pressing hers against them softly.    
  
    Reyes slipped his hand behind her head, tangling his fingers in her hair and kissed her back firmly.  He knew once he left he would to need to banish any traces of tenderness in his heart in order to steel himself to complete the task ahead of him, but for now he wanted to lose himself in her if only for a moment.  
  
    When he finally pulled away and opened his eyes he found Wednesday watching him.    
  
    “How long will you be gone?” she asked softly.  
  
    Reyes sighed.  “I’m not sure,” he admitted.  
  
    She didn’t look pleased, but she nodded.  “Give her hell for me,” she whispered.  The fierceness in her eyes was back and Reyes realized then that maybe the reason it was so easy for her to accept his demons was because she had some of her own hidden away.  He nodded in response and the ferocity was gone as swiftly as it had come, replaced by exhaustion.  
  
    “Remember what I said about no clothes?” she murmured, her eyelids drooping.  
  
    The memory brought a smirk to Reyes’ lips.  “How could I forget, mi reina?”  He kissed her forehead and then her lips once more.  “This unpleasantness will be over before you know it and then you can make good on that promise, because believe me Día I am looking forward to it.”  
  


* * *

  
    Rubble crunched beneath the woman calling herself Morello’s boots as she stepped down from the shuttle.  Anger boiled in her chest and her eyes flashed as her gaze swept over the ruin that had been her compound.  The entire building had been razed, burying her stockade of stolen weapons and her primary Oblivion manufacturing lab.  
  
    She had her men scouring what they could of the wreckage, hoping to recover at least a portion of what was lost, not to mention identifying the bodies of the fallen.  Morello wanted to know if Riz had survived, and Dr. Farenth as well.  The two asari were invaluable components of her operation.  
  
    It would take hours yet to sift through everything, but each minute proved to reinforce her anger, to boil it down and sharpen it into a razor fine tool.  A tool she planned to unleash upon the Charlatan and his whore.  She hadn’t expected them to be bold enough to make the first strike.  It went against what she knew of the Charlatan’s preferred tactics.  She had studied his methods in taking out Sloane and the Outcasts.  He had needled at her from the shadows, never over playing his hand unless the odds were in his favour.    
  
    Her fingernails dug into her palms as she balled her fists even tighter.  She should have taken the Pathfinder into account.  The woman had been suspicious of her from the beginning, and a decisive move like this could only be her doing.  
  
    Ryder was Vidal’s foil in every way.  She was brash and reckless while he was cautious and conniving.  Their dynamics combined was what had thrown off all her carefully laid out plans.  She stopped pacing suddenly, and the wind whipped at her dark hair, but she didn’t bother to secure it.  
  
    Perhaps she should take a page from Ryder’s book and make an offensive strike.  It would be a gambled not knowing where exactly Vidal and Ryder were, or if they’d managed to capture Riz, but perhaps they felt themselves safe so soon after attacking _her_ base.  
  
    Morello felt a spring of amusement bubble up though her throat and she let out a loud laugh.  Several of her men nearby stopped working to eye her warily, but she didn’t care.  Her course of action had been decided and come sun-up the next day, if luck was on her side, Kadara would be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to check in that you're still enjoying this fic. We're nearing the climax now, so please stick with me. Let me know what you think. ^^


	15. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyes is forced to use an unsettling method to aid in his questioning of his prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry it took longer than usual for this update, I struggled with a little bit of writer's block, but I'm over that now ^^  
> Secondly, this chapter is a little dark. I'm going to add a trigger warning for torture, so just be warned. 
> 
> And as always here's the [link](https://jozstanko-art.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%3A-Machinations) if you want to check out all the previous chapters' art. (NSFW warning btw)

   Reyes walked into the chamber they were holding Riz in; the mask of the Charlatan firmly in place.  On his way to Spirit’s Ledge he’d focused on everything the asari and Morello had done to the Collective and to Día.  His anger simmered just below the surface, but he held a tight grip on it.  He wanted it to fuel him, not overwhelm him.  Torture was a delicate art, one that required a calm presence.  If you let yourself become carried away by emotion, you ran the risk of overdoing it and rendering your victim worthless; sometimes getting answers they think you want to hear, whether its the truth or not.  
  
    Reyes watched his captive as he circled her just outside the bright circle of light she sat tied to a chair under.  He didn’t speak.  He knew Riz was tough; she probably wouldn’t crack easily.  She already sported a large bump on the back of her head where Día had knocked her out as well as a black eye and a split lip.  Reyes’ usual questioner, a krogan called Magnus hadn’t been gentle with her when he’d brought her in.  
      
    “What's your partner's name?”  Reyes asked, finally breaking the silence.  Riz squinted into the bright light, trying to see him.  She lifted her chin defiantly.  “I already know she’s not really Penelope Morello, so who _is_ she?”  
  
    The asari began to laugh.  Her laughter filled the cavernous space and echoed off the walls, making it sound as if several people were mocking him.  Reyes frowned sharply.  With a slight nod to Magnus, the krogan moved in with a swift punch to the gut and Riz’s laughter turned into a wheeze as she tried to double over, which with her restraints proved impossible.  
  
    “For such an intelligent guy, you’re awfully thick,” she gasped.  “You should have listened to the Pathfinder, she was on to us from the beginning and you ignored her.”  Her laughter rose in pitch and became hysterical.  Magnus punched her again and she stopped, but continued to stare daggers at Reyes through the shadows.  
  
    “I’m going to ask you again,” he spoke, his voice low and level, “who is your partner and what is she planning?”  Riz kept her mouth clamped shut and Reyes sighed.  “Magnus, let’s try something else.”  
  
    “Heh, with pleasure,” the krogan grunted.  He moved close to Riz’s chair and took her fingers in his massive hand.  She shrunk away from him, trying to wrench her hand out of his grasp, but it was no use against Magnus’ iron grip.  He smirked as he squeezed and Reyes clenched his teeth as the sound of cracking bones echoed through the chamber followed by Riz’s screams.  
  
    “Are you ready to talk?”  
  
    “Go. To. Hell.”  Riz hissed with tears streaming down her face.  “I’m not going to tell you anything _Charlatan_.”  
  
    “We’ll see about that,” he muttered nodding to Magnus who grinned toothily.  Reyes turned his back on the scene as the krogan began beating the captive Riz and pressed his fingers to his eyelids wearily.  At his shoulder came the soft sound of a throat being cleared and he opened his eyes to see Rialta standing there staring up at him.    
  
    “This is going to take too long.  If you allow me, I may have a better way," she murmured respectfully.  "I used to work with the Salarian STG and I’m confident my methods can produce results.”  
  
    Reyes regarded the salarian woman, considering.  He hadn’t been aware that she’d been with the Special Tasks Group, but from what he’d heard of them he didn’t doubt that she knew what she was talking about.  And it was evident that Magnus’ fists weren’t getting the job done, at least not fast enough for Reyes’ taste.  
  
    “Alright.”  
  
    Rialta nodded sharply and strode over to a nearby table filled with assorted instruments of torture.  She let her large sharp eyes scan the tools before picking out what she needed, then she approached Magnus and touched his shoulder lightly.  The krogan stopped and bent down to listen to her.  He let out a low grunt, but shrugged and stood aside.  
  
    “If you cooperate this will be a hell of a lot less painful for you.”  Rialta's voice held no heat; the words clipped and matter of fact.  
  
    Riz glanced at the syringe in her hand and licked her lips.  One of her eyes was now almost swollen shut.  “What is that?” she asked warily.  
  
    The salarian prepared the injection, drawing a clear liquid from a vial into the syringe and pressing the plunger to eject the air from the needle until a thin stream of the solution squirted out.  “It’s a toxin developed from the leaves of a plant native to Kadara.”  Riz’s eyes widened and she pressed herself back into the chair, trying to get away from the needle hovering over her arm.  “It won’t kill you,” Rialta scoffed, “at least, not right away.  It will however, be extremely painful, but if you answer the Charlatan’s questions I’ll administer the antidote.”  
  
    The asari’s eyes darted around the room and her chest heaved with frightened breaths.  Reyes watched from the shadows, his arms crossed and a thin lipped frown on his face.  Already Riz’s reaction was heightened at the prospect of this new punishment.  
  
    Riz spat at Rialta as she moved closer.  “Fuck you, you fucking salarian, I won’t say a damn word,” she muttered stubbornly.  Rialta’s expression didn’t waver, but she jammed the needle into Riz’s arm with more force than necessary.  As the poison was pushed through the syringe into the asari’s arm the effect was almost immediate.      
      
    Reyes hissed a breath as he watched Riz’s eyes squeeze shut and her mouth clench to keep from crying out.  From the injection spot he could follow the toxin’s trail as it darkened her veins and spiderwebbed down her arm, knotting her muscles with pain.  Her broken fingers twitched as she attempted several deep breaths through gritted teeth and groaned.  
  
    Rialta calmly returned the now empty syringe to the table before moving to Reyes’ side.  “You said it wouldn’t kill her right away, so how long do we have?” he asked, watching the enfolding display with disgust.  
  
    “At least five hours, but I doubt she’ll make it that long.  The toxin strengthens over time, so the longer she waits to talk, the more painful it will become for her.”  The salarian's eyes flicked to the Charlatan’s face, trying to read if he was pleased.  Reyes’ expression gave nothing away.    
  
    “Then we let her wait until she’s ready to talk.”  
  
    Rialta nodded and Reyes took one last look at asari squirming in pain.  “What does it feel like?”  
  
    “Like fire under your skin.”  
  
    Reyes didn’t miss the manic light in the salarian’s eye as he turned away.  Perhaps he should reassign Rialta to continue her work here with Magnus.  It was a thought.  “In the meantime I’m going to have a chat with Dr. Farenth.  If Riz feels like talking before I return, let me know.”  
  
    “Yes sir.”  
  
    Dr. Farenth was being held in a cell down the hall and as soon as Reyes stepped out of the interrogation room he took a deep breath.  The cool air in the hall felt cleaner and lighter.  It didn’t have the underlying scent of sweat, blood, and fear.  He checked his omni-tool - no new messages.  He hoped that meant that Día was resting.  
  
    Thinking of her he was reminded of the fierce look in her eyes before he’d left and realized how jarringly similar it was to Rialta’s expression.  He wondered if the Pathfinder would have approved of the salarian’s methods.  He had to admit it was much more sophisticated than Magnus’ brutal tactics.  Whether or not it was more efficient was yet to be seen.  However, it was worth noting that outright brutality had never been the Charlatan’s style.  
  
    Reyes quickly pushed thoughts of Día to the back of his mind before entering Dr. Farenth’s cell.  At his appearance Valoren quickly straightened from his relaxed post by the door.  “She hasn’t shut up since she got here,” he hissed in Reyes’ ear.  
  
    The Charlatan rolled his eyes and approached the bars the asari doctor stood clinging to.  
  
    “Finally,” she snapped, “Goddess but you took your sweet time about coming here.”  Reyes eyed her coolly and folded his arms, clearly not impressed.  “Look,” Farenth continued, “I wanna cooperate, I wanna make a deal.”  She licked her lips nervously.  “I can tell you things.”  
  
    “Why should I trust _anything_ you have to say?  You worked for Sloane Kelly before this and now you’re giving up your new partners just as easily.  You seem to jump ship whenever its convenient to you.”  
  
    The asari tossed her head angrily.  “I know the value of self preservation.  I’m not going to let them pull me down with them.  I feel like that's something the Charlatan and I have in common.”  
  
    It didn’t answer his question, but Reyes let it slide.  Even _if_ she had useful information to share, which was yet to be seen, he had no intention of honouring any deal made with her anyway.  He shrugged and leaned back against the rock wall nonchalantly.  
  
    “And who said I have the authority to grant you such a deal anyway?”  he asked languidly.  
  
    Farenth’s mouth fell open and she faltered.  “I-I thought… aren’t _you_ the Charlatan?”  
  
    Reyes shrugged.  “I merely speak for them.”  
  
    Valoren sneered, playing along.  “Did you _actually_ think the Charlatan would come all the way down here to talk to a nobody like you?”  
  
    Dr. Farenth paled, but pressed on.  “Can’t you speak to him for me?  Tell him I have useful information.  _Please_ , I want to cooperate!”  It was clear how much she was terrified of being tortured.  The walls weren’t sound proof and Riz’s screams could be heard faintly even from here.  
  
    Reyes tsked softly, feigning boredom.  “That depends.”  
  
    “Depends on _what_?” the asari demanded, her temper flaring momentarily.  
  
    “On just _how_ useful your information is.”  Reyes let his words sink in, watching her expression carefully.  
      
    Farenth swallowed thickly.  “Alright.  Ask your damn questions.”  
  
    Reyes grinned, but it didn’t touch his eyes.  “Tell me about the mercenary group you were working for.”  
  
    “They call themselves the Red Blades.”  
  
    “Why’s that?”  
  
    “The hell if I know!” she snapped.  “Look they came to me because they knew I used to work with Ryota Nakamoto on the Oblivion formula.”  
  
    “And how did they know that?”  
  
    “I think their leader used to be with the Outcasts.”  
  
    “But you don’t know for certain?”  
  
    Dr. Farenth sighed, it was painfully obvious her information wasn’t as good as she’d made it out to be.  “No, I only ever spoke with the second in command, Riz,” she admitted reluctantly.  
  
    Reyes nodded and pushed off the wall.  “Well, this was a giant waste of time.  If you’ve nothing else to offer me, then we’re done here.”   
  
    “Wait!”  Reyes paused in his path to the door and looked over his shoulder at the asari.  “I can tell you where the other Oblivion labs are!”  Her voice held a note of desperation.  
  
    “I know you will,” the Charlatan replied coldly.  He left the room followed by a steady stream of pleading wails.  Outside, he checked his messages again, but there were none.  He grappled with the thought of contacting Día.  A strange feeling of foreboding had settled in his stomach and he wanted to make sure she was safe.  
  
    However, he was interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps heading toward him and he glanced up sharply.  
  
    “The prisoner is ready to speak,” Rialta exclaimed with a flash of excitement in her large eyes.  Reyes nodded grimly and followed her back to the interrogation room.  As soon as he walked through the door a wave of putrid air hit him and he had to purse his lips not to gag at the smell.  
  
    Riz had obviously been sick several times on the floor and her face and clothes were drenched with sweat.  The normally blue flesh on her arm around the injection site had turned a mottled purplish black, her veins standing out in stark comparison.  When the asari’s delirious gaze found Reyes she stiffened and hate rolled off her in tangible waves.    
      
    “Are you ready to talk now?”  
  
    Riz looked as though she wanted to hurl nothing but insults and obscenities his way, but then she shuddered and her muscles cramped so violently it was a wonder they didn’t hear her bones creaking.  Once the convulsions passed Riz hung her head.    
  
    “Carver.  Her name is Mara Carver,” she gasped, her shoulders slumped in defeat.  “She was an Outcast.”  
  
    “Is that what this is all about then?  Vengeance for Sloane’s death?”  
  
    Riz shook her head.  “No.  There was no love lost between the two of them.  Sloane didn’t trust Carver, she knew she was too ambitious, so she kept her in the Badlands hunting kett.  Once you got rid of Sloane she saw an opportunity and took it.  She gathered as many Outcasts as were left and then found me.  I used to have connections to the Three Sabers until they were disbanded.  We joined Carver to take Kadara.”  
  
    “Why Kadara?  Couldn’t you have set yourselves up on a different planet easier?”    
  
    “No, we thought about that, but the Initiative is too well connected everywhere else.  Kadara’s already a haven for exiles and criminals.”  
  
    “So is Elaaden,” Reyes pointed out.  
  
    “Elaaden doesn’t have the amenities Kadara port offers.”    
  
    The Charlatan nodded.  That was true.  It was amazing how freely the information poured from Riz’s mouth with the influence of Rialta’s toxin.  
  
    The asari had to pause to be sick again.  “ _Please_ , just give me the antidote.  I can’t take this much longer,” she moaned.  
  
    “Not yet.”  Reyes’ voice cracked like a whip and the prisoner began to sob.  
  
    “How did Carver find out my identity?”  He had to raise his voice to be heard over her crying.  
  
    Riz sniffled.  “At first she didn’t know.  You were so well connected; with dealings all over Kadara port and beyond.  She suspected you might be tied to the Collective, but she didn’t know how deeply.  She needed an excuse to get close to you, so we attacked that mining operation and took over their facility, using it as a cover.”  
  
    “So, the Morello that originally contacted me was the real one?”  Reyes mused, feeling the pieces falling into place.  
  
    “Yes,” Riz gasped, straining against her bonds.  “It was perfect.  You’d never met her in person, so Carver took her identity and used you to smuggle our equipment on planet.”  
  
    That little piece of information twisted painfully in Reyes’ ego and his temper surged at being reminded of it.  “Yes yes, but _how_ did she find out?”  He exclaimed impatiently.  
  
    “It wasn’t until we saw you with Ryder that we made the connection.”  
  
    Reyes squeezed his eyes shut and for an instant Riz saw the Charlatan’s mask slip.  Even through her pain she managed a ruthless grin.  “ _Oh yes_ , you thought you’d hidden it _so_ well, but _everyone_ in Kadara port knows that Ditaeon is under the Collective’s protection, and everyone in the Collective knows not to fuck with the Pathfinder under strict orders from the Charlatan.  I wondered why the leader of the Collective would care so much about Ryder’s well being, and then I saw you look at her and there was no fucking doubt that the Charlatan was in love with the Pathfinder.”  
  
    Her flippant tone of voice dug at him and Reyes’ anger flared.  It was getting harder to keep it under control.  “So you went from trying to get her out of the way, to trying to kidnap her?”  
  
    “ _That_ was Carver’s idea,” Riz spat.  “She was jealous, the foolish bitch, and she thought you might cooperate better if we held her as a bargaining chip.    
  
    The smug look on her face almost shattered his reserve and he longed to lash out and strike that smirk off her blue face.  “Were you aware she came to me the other day with an offer to work together?” Reyes asked softly.  
  
    The confusion on the asari’s face was answer enough.  “That wasn’t part of the plan,” she murmured.  She glanced up sharply.  “Let me guess, you turned her down?  That was a mistake.  Carver doesn’t handle rejection well, and then you went and blew up her compound…”  Riz trailed off and squeezed her eyes shut.  Her violent shudders ruined the effect of her words.  She was tougher than Reyes could imagine, to put on such a show in that state.  
  
    “I have one last question.”  
  
    “Well hurry the fuck up with it!”  Her exclamation turned into a grunt of pain.  
  
    “Tell me the details of Carver’s plan.”  
  
    However, before Riz had a chance to answer, Reyes’ omni-tool buzzed with an incoming call.  He froze and glanced down at the screen.  It was from Crux.  He frowned and answered.  
  
    “Crux, I’m a little busy at the moment.  This better be good.”  
  
    “Vidal!”  the call cut out in a haze of static for a moment and Reyes could barely hear his lieutenant over the white noise in the background.  Wait, was that _gunfire_?  “Draullir is under attack!  We were overwhelmed too quickly!”  More static.  “ — infiltrated us!  No one knows who to trust.  I had — get out.  I’m heading to your location now to regroup.”  
  
    Reyes felt frozen, as if he’d forgotten how to move, how to breathe.  Magnus and Rialta shared a worried glance.  The silence that settled on the room as Crux’s call cut out was deafening, broken only by Riz’s wheezing laugh.  
  
    “I guess that makes your question a little _irrelevant_ now, huh Charlatan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ok so that chapter took a lot out of me for some reason. Nothing just sounded right, but toward the end I got back into the flow of it. I hope it didn't get too dark, I've never written a torture scene before, so I hope it was believable enough. Let me know your thoughts ^^


	16. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyes finally lets his anger take control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't yet, go look at all the art I've drawn for this series! Find it on my [art blog](https://jozstanko-art.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%3A-Machinations) ^^
> 
> Also, this chapter gets a little violent at the beginning. So trigger warning for excessive violence and blood.

    Reyes whipped around, his anger finally breaking through.  “You were stalling _on purpose_!” he snarled at the asari captive.  
  
    “No shit.  Do you realize how hard that was in this condition?” she panted.  “I answered your fucking questions, now where’s my _fucking_ antidote?”  
  
    “You don’t get to make demands!”  
  
    A thought occurred to Reyes.  _If Carver holds Druallir… what of the port?  What of Día?_ His insides went frigid.  Without another word he strode from the room.  He didn’t want to make this call in front of an audience.  Riz called out after him, but he ignored her.  Finally Magnus moved in and silenced her with his fist.  
  
    Out in the relative quiet of the hall Reyes opened his omni-tool and quickly dialed Wednesday’s frequency.  It rang several times before he was connected and Reyes didn’t wait before blurting out, “Día, tell me you’re alright.”  
  
    It wasn’t Wednesday’s voice that answered him.  
  
    “Reyes Vidal, I’m sorry but your girlfriend’s a little indisposed at the moment, so I guess you’ll just have to talk to little ol' me.”  
  
    “You better not have hurt her Carver, or I swear to God…”  
  
    “You’ll do what?”  she laughed, interrupting him.  If she was surprised that he’d used her real name she didn’t sound it.  “Don’t worry Reyes,” she purred, “Ryder’s fine, in fact she’s my guest of honour, along with your angaran friend.”  
  
    “I want to talk to her,” he demanded through clenched teeth.  It was painfully obvious that he was having trouble controlling his voice, but he was desperate.  
  
    Carver sighed, “ _Oh alright_.  Ryder, someone to talk to you,” she called in a sing-song voice.  
  
    “Reyes?”    
  
    The initial burst of relief at the sound of her voice faded back to bitter worry.  “I’m here Día.  Are you alright, did she hurt you?”  
  
    “I’m… we’re _fine_.  Keema’s here too.”  The hesitation in her words wasn’t lost on Reyes.  If he knew Wednesday, and he did, she was holding something back in an attempt to protect him from worrying.  “Reyes…”  
  
    “Okay!  That’s enough of that.” Carver cut in.  “It looks like everything you hold dear is mine now,” she gloated.  “You know, I have to hand it to you.  The way you set up the Collective really ended up biting you in the ass.  The only members of your organization who actually knew the Charlatan’s true identity are either dead, in my custody, or stuck with you.  The others don’t even suspect a thing.”  
  
    “What about the attack on Druallir?  Weren't they suspicious?”    
  
    “It was simple, really.  I just had ‘the charlatan’ make an announcement that the attack was orchestrated by a group of desperate exiles and now everything’s under control.”  
  
    Reyes scowled.  He hadn’t foreseen _this_ possibility when he decided to continue ruling from the shadows.  “Alright, you’ve made your point.  So what is it that you want?”  
  
    Carver laughed; a full throaty sound that grated on his nerves.  “Oh Vidal, I already have everything I want.  No, I want to make _you_ an offer.”  
  
    “If it’s anything like your last offer, you can take it and shove it up your - ”  
  
    “No need to be so hostile,” she exclaimed, cutting in.  “You’ve made yourself _quite_ clear on that matter,” she huffed sullenly.  “No, what I’m offering you, I _know_ you’ll want.”  
  
    “I’m listening,” he replied reluctantly.  
  
    He could practically hear the shit-eating grin Carver was wearing as she continued.  “You can try to take back Kadara from me, but as you already know, the odds aren’t exactly in your favour.  Plus, the moment you move against me, I kill the Pathfinder and leave her carcass out to rot in the Badlands.  _Or_ , you can take my offer and leave Kadara, never to return, and I’ll give you Ryder, safe and sound.”  She paused for dramatic effect; it was obvious she was enjoying this far too much.  “So, what’ll it be Vidal?  Kadara, or Ryder?”    
  
    Reyes was silent for a long time.  On the other end of the line Wednesday was holding her breath, waiting to see how he’d respond.  Carver’s ultimatum hit uncomfortably close to the question she’d asked him not long ago.    
  
  _Could you choose?_  
  
    Reyes’ mind raced; Carver’s offer was almost certainly a trap.  There was no way she’d just _let_ him and Día go so easily.  She didn’t know where he was hiding, and there was no better way to draw him out of the shadows than dangling Día in front of him as bait.  If only he had more time to formulate a plan and get some help, because Caver was right about one thing… he was woefully outnumbered.  
  
    “I… need some time to consider.”  
  
    Carver didn’t seem too surprised, but she still made a displeased grunt.  “How much time are we talking here?”  
  
    “Seventy two hours.”  
  
    “ _Three days_?”  She scoffed incredulously.  “That seems like a little much to me.  Twenty four hours,” she countered.  
  
    “Forty eight.”  
  
    “Fine.  You have two days to deliberate.  If you’re not outside the check point by midnight on the second day, alone and unarmed, then you can kiss your girlfriend’s life goodbye.”  
  
    “Deal.”  Reyes’ voice only sounded firm.  He hoped Día understood what he was doing and why he hadn’t taken Carver’s deal straight away.  Until he could find a way to contact her, to explain, he just had to hope she wouldn’t hate him too much.  “I want to speak with Ryder again.”  
  
    “No, I don’t think so loverboy.  You’ll get to talk to her again when you take my deal.  Oh, and one more thing.  I know you have Riz.  Can you let her know how pleased I am with her?  Without your focus trained on her for so long I don’t think I could have pulled this off behind your back.  It’s just a pity you’re probably not going to let her live, but sacrifices must be made.”  
  
    Reyes closed his eyes, a vein in his temple was throbbing dangerously, and he clenched his hands into fists to keep them from shaking.  He _hated_ that he’d been played for a fool.  
  
    “Don’t forget Vidal, forty eight hours.  For Wednesday’s sake, I hope you make the right decision.”    
  
    And then the call ended.  
  
    Reyes just stood there for a moment, seething.  Every word from her smug mouth had fanned the flames of his anger, until his rage and frustration were boiling over and as he slipped back into the interrogation room he didn’t even bother trying to hide it anymore.    
  
    He made his way to the table with the tools laid out, like a zombie, a dangerous light in his golden brown eyes.  
  
    “Sir?”  Rialta asked hesitantly.  
  
    The Charlatan skimmed his fingertips across the tools until his hand tightened around the hilt of worn billy club.  
  
    “I take it you talked to Carver?”  Riz’s voice echoed in the ominously silent chamber.  Her non-swollen eye swiveled toward him.  Several blood vessels seemed to have burst, either from the beatings or the toxin, turning the white of her eye purple.  “She holds the port too, doesn’t she?”  
  
    At the self-satisfied smugness of her words, Reyes swept his arm across the table, sending the tools crashing to the floor.  The sudden cacophony caused everyone in the room to flinch, even Magnus.  The battle hardened krogan had never seen the Charlatan so visibly angry before and he watched warily, standing well back into the shadows.  
  
    Reyes approached the bound asari with a white knuckled grip on the baton and Riz finally noticed the manic look in his eyes.  She shrunk back, the smirk melting from her lips.  “What did she say?” she whispered, her voice cracking.  
  
    “She thanks you for your sacrifice.”  
  
    Riz began to scream before Reyes even brought the club above his head.  As he struck her he felt something stir within him.  It was dark and called for vengeance.  The second strike broke flesh and Reyes was spattered with a fine spray of dark purple blood.  He didn't even flinch as it sprayed across his face.  The asari’s screams transformed into an inhuman howl that filled the cavern and shook Reyes to his core, but he kept swinging.  
  
    The next strike and the next connected with a wet crunch that made his stomach churn, and her howls turned to gurgles, but still he wouldn’t stop.  The Charlatan, his face a distorted monstrous mask of rage, beat at the asari’s disfigured face and shoulders until it resembled a bloody pulp, and he didn’t stop until long after Riz’s screams had fallen silent.  
  
    Reyes raised the baton and looked down at the misshapen unrecognizable corpse in front of him and let his arm fall.  He looked down at his hands and chest, to find them slick with blood and when he reached up to touch his face his fingers came away stained purple as well.    
  
    Numbly, Reyes turned to regard his lieutenants.  They wore carefully neutral expressions; their eyes carefully not meeting his.  “Get this cleaned up,” he ordered, his voice hoarse and then he strode from the room.  He needed to wash the _fucking_ blood off.  


* * *

   
    Wednesday’s eyes fluttered open and it took a minute for her to remember where she was.  She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up slowly, glancing around Dr. Nakamoto’s examination room.  “SAM, how long have I been asleep?”  There were no windows in the room with which to judge the time of day by.  
  
    “It has been nearly four hours since Mr. Vidal parted ways with us.”  
  
   _Four hours?_   Wednesday sighed, she was still bone tired.  Maybe she could sleep some more, until he returned.  She briefly thought about sending him a message, but then thought better of it.  He was most likely busy and it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to bother him.  
  
    She was about to lay back down when Lynx slipped through the door, her arm in a sling and a pistol in her good hand.  “Ryder get up.  We have to get out of here.”  
  
    Wednesday’s exhaustion disappeared in a wave of adrenaline.  She swung her legs over the side of the examination table and jumped down to the cold tile floor.  She landed with a wince; her side was still extremely tender.  
  
    Lynx peered through the cracked door keeping watch down the hall as the Pathfinder donned her armor.  “What’s going on out there?” she asked.  
  
    “The slums are crawling with mercs.  They’re wearing Collective armour, but they’re _not_ Collective.”  
  
    “Morello’s people?”  Wednesday suggested, adjusting the last clasp on her chest piece.  Lynx nodded.  “So where do we go, Keema’s palace?”  
  
    “No, I overheard some of them.  They’ve already been there.  Morello holds it now.”  
  
    The Pathfinder swore under her breath.  _Oh, Keema._   She hoped her angaran friend was alright.    
  
    “You ready?”  Wednesday nodded.  “Then let’s go.”  
  
    “But _where_?”  she hissed at the asari’s back.  
  
    “Spirit’s Ledge.”  
  
    Ryder was about to ask her just _how_ they were supposed to get there with the Nomad still out of commission when Dr. Nakamoto appeared around the corner.  “The coast is clear if you hurry,” he exclaimed, ushering them toward a back door.  “Good luck.”  
  
    Lynx nodded sharply and glanced down the alley in both directions before slipping out the door, her pistol at the ready.  As Wednesday passed the doctor he put a hand on her shoulder.  “Ryder, please be careful.  I don’t want you reopening that wound.”  
  
    She allowed him a brief smile.  “I’ll be as careful as I can doc, but I can’t make any promises.”  
  
    “Hurry up Ryder!”  Lynx called in a harsh whisper and Ryota let her go.  She flashed him one last reassuring grin before following the asari down the damp alley.    
  
    The slums were a twisting warren of close streets, dark corners, and garbage, but the Collective agent seemed to know her way around.  The last thing Wednesday remembered was coming out of the alley near the entrance of Tartarus and then a blow to the back of the head, and darkness.  
  
    The next thing she knew she was surrounded by armed men and escorted to the throne room of Keema’s palace and thrust roughly into a chair in the main hall; her weapons and armour gone along with her omni-tool.  Sitting in a chair next to her was Keema.  The angaran looked as though she’d taken quite a beating.  When she saw Wednesday her face fell.  
  
    “Oh stars, I had hoped they hadn’t found you, Ryder.”  
  
    “Keema, what’s going on?”  
  
    Before the angara could answer Morello swept into the hall and plopped down atop the large heavy throne at the head of the room.  She leaned back and crossed her legs.    
  
    “ _Wednesday Ryder._   Welcome to the party,” she smirked fixing the Pathfinder with a pleased expression.  “I had _no_ idea you were even in the city until some of my men informed me that thought they’d found the Pathfinder sneaking through the slums.  Of course, they didn’t realize it was you right away, what with the -” she’s gestured to Wednesday’s hair.  “You know, that colour really does suit you better.”  
  
    Wednesday just stared at her.    
  
    When she didn’t get the reaction she wanted, Morello’s grin disappeared.  “Where’s the Charlatan?”  
  
    “I don’t know.”  
  
    Morello leaned forward in her seat.  “You can’t _possibly_ expect me to believe that.”  
  
    She shrugged, “and why not?”  The Pathfinder’s dark eyes never wavered as she stared her adversary down.  “I was only half conscious when he left the port and all I know is that he has matters to attend to.”  
  
    “You’re lying.”  Morello stood and slowly made her way down the platform to where Wednesday sat.  
  
    “Me, lie?  I would _never_.”  The mocking tone Ryder used was a mistake.  Without warning Morello’s face distorted into a fierce snarl and she lashed out, grasping Wednesday’s hair by the roots and pulled her to her feet.  
  
    “The Charlatan’s reign in Kadara is _over_.  I am the Queen now and you are _nothing_.”  She hissed and let go of Ryder’s head with a jerk.  The Pathfinder stumbled backwards a few steps.   
  
    Of course Wednesday’s infernal stubborn streak kicked in and she glared back at Morello just as fiercely.  “Enjoy your time on that throne while it lasts because it _won’t_ last long.”  
  
    Morello cried out in rage as she backhanded Wednesday across the face.  Not expecting it the Pathfinder gasped as the force of the blow sent her to the floor.  Tears stung her eyes and her side began to throb.  She sat up, feeling stunned and found her lip was bleeding.  From her seat Keema winced.  She was both pleased that Ryder still had some fight left in her and worried that she’d try something like that again.  
  
    “Now, let’s try this again.  Where.  Is.  Vidal?”  
  
    As the words left Morello’s lips Wednesday’s omni-tool rang.  Both women’s heads whipped toward the sound.  Morello smirked and held out her hand to the guard that was holding onto the device, who dropped it into her eager fingers.  A wicked grin split her face when she saw who was calling.  
  
    “Speak of the devil…” she murmured before answering.  
  
    “Día, tell me you’re alright!”    
  
    At the sound of Reyes’ voice and the urgency in it Wednesday’s stomach twisted.  
  
    “Reyes Vidal, I’m sorry but your girlfriend’s a little indisposed at the moment, so I guess you’ll just have to talk to little ol' me.”  She winked at Wednesday, who scowled in response.  
  
    “You better not have hurt her Carver, or I swear to God…”  
  
     _Carver.  Reyes called her Carver, that must be her real name._   Wednesday wondered what else Reyes had discovered.  
  
    “You’ll do what?”  Morello - _no,_ Carver laughed, interrupting him. “Don’t worry Reyes,” she purred, “Ryder’s fine, in fact she’s my guest of honour, along with your angaran friend.”  
  
    “I want to talk to her.”  Reyes demanded on the other end.  Wednesday didn’t miss the tremor in his voice and her heart went out to him.    
  
    Carver sighed, “ _Oh alright_.  Ryder, someone to talk to you,” she called in a sing-song voice and tossed the omni-tool to her.    
  
    “Reyes?”  She asked hesitantly.  
  
    “I’m here Día.  Are you alright, did she hurt you?”    
  
    Wednesday glanced at Keema, at a loss for how exactly to answer.  Keema shook her head slightly.  “I’m… we’re _fine_.  Keema’s here too.”  She decided not to go into detail, he was worried enough as it was.  “Reyes…”  
  
    “Okay!  That’s enough of that.” Carver cut in snatching the omni-tool back and returning to her spot on the throne.  Wednesday listened numbly as Carver continued to taunt Reyes; finally offering him a deal.    
  
    “So, what’ll it be Vidal?  Kadara or Ryder?”  Carver’s eyes flicked to Wednesday; a cruel spark lighting them.  
  
    She waited, barely daring to breathe.  _If you had to choose… between being the Charlatan and me… could you?_ Her own words echoed through her mind and her chest ached with the breath she was holding in.  What would Reyes say?  He was silent for a long time.  Each second felt like another blow, and Wednesday would gladly have taken another backhand to the face than endure this particular pain.  
  
    “I… need some time to consider.”  
  
    If Wednesday’s chest ached before, now it felt like her heart had stopped.  Everything else he had to say drowned out under the deafening sound of her own pulse pounding in her ears.  All her fears and insecurities came flooding in on her, choking her.  _He can’t choose._  
  
    Keema watched the Pathfinder’s shocked expression with worry.  It was obvious the girl’s initial reaction to Reyes’ request for more time was purely emotional.  Ryder thought he couldn’t choose between her and fighting for the Collective, but Keema knew better.  The Charlatan wasn’t going to give her _or_ Kadara up without a fight, but he needed time to plan.  She only hoped she could make Wednesday see this as well as soon as they were alone.

   “Don’t forget Vidal, forty eight hours.  For Wednesday’s sake, I hope you make the right decision.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I still can't believe I've made it this far. Hope you guys are still enjoying it.


	17. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryder's insecurities get the best of her and Reyes meets with the Tempest crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't yet, go look at all the art I've drawn for this series! Find it on my [art blog](https://jozstanko-art.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%3A-Machinations) ^^ I admit, I'm a little behind on the art, but I definitely plan on catching up.

    Wednesday didn’t even struggle when the guards hauled her to her feet and dragged her out of the room.  Carver’s shrill laughter followed her, haunting her thoughts as she stared numbly at the floor ahead of her.  As the guards led her down the hall to the holding cells Wednesday’s eyes fell on the storage room where she’d kissed Reyes for the first time and she had to choke back a tide of despair.    
  
  _What if she never saw him again?  What if he didn’t come for her?_  
  
    As soon as the cell door swung open her captors shoved her in and Wednesday stumbled forward, catching her balance before falling to the floor.  Keema was pushed in after and she turned to glare reproachfully at the guards’ retreating backs.  
  
    The angara turned back to Ryder, who was already sitting on the cot in the corner, her knees drawn up to her chest.  Wednesday stared blankly at the wall and Keema frowned.  The Pathfinder was usually a force of nature; wild and stubborn to the bone.  So for Keema to see her so defeated was a disconcerting sight.  
  
    “Ryder?” she asked tentatively.  When Wednesday didn’t answer Keema’s frown deepened with annoyance.  She had no patience for pity parties.  “You need to snap out of it Ryder.”  Her firm tone finally made the Pathfinder turn to look at her, her eyebrows drawn.  “I know what you’re thinking, and it will do no one any good.”  
  
    “And what _am_ I thinking, Keema?”  Wednesday’s voice was dangerously soft.  
  
    “You’re thinking Reyes has abandoned us; has abandoned _you_ , but you’re wrong.  Morello, or I suppose it’s Carver’s deal screams of a trap, and Reyes knows that.  He’d be an utter fool to walk into such a thinly veiled ambush without a plan.  That’s why he needs more time.  Really, you of all people should know him better than that.”  The angara sat down and shook her head.  “I swear, neither of you are fools, but when it comes to each other you seem to lose what wits you have,” she muttered.  
  
    Wednesday hugged her knees tighter to her chest.  Keema’s words felt like a slap to the face.  _You of all people should know him better than that._   Even after the logic had been laid out for her, _and_ it made perfect sense, she still couldn’t help but feel abandoned.    
  
    Ryder usually saw herself as a strong-willed woman, but it was true that when it came to Reyes her heart often jumped to conclusions and her insecurities took hold of her, blinding her to everything else.  She opened her mouth to apologize to her friend, but then closed it with a snap; her stubborn pride kicking in.  Instead she turned toward the wall and laid down on the cot.  
  
    With all the excitement of earlier and the adrenaline pumping through her system Wednesday had forgotten how tired she was, but now that exhaustion was catching up to her tenfold and she shut her eyes, hoping sleep would come and make her forget her situation.  
  


* * *

  
    Reyes didn’t have any time to lose, with only two days in which to formulate and implement a plan of attack.  A multitude of ideas were already swimming through his head, but all of them were worthless without allies.  He would need more than just his four remaining lieutenants.  Reyes knew what he had to do, but he dreaded it with every fibre of his being.  With a grimace he made the call.  
  
    “Vidal?”  Scott answered.  “Why are _you_ calling me and not my sister?”  The suspicion in his voice was plain and Reyes hesitated.  
  
    “Look Ryder, I know I’m not your favourite person in the galaxy, and this probably isn’t going to help that,” he muttered, “but… I need your help.”  
  
    Scott was silent a long moment and Reyes could hear him breathing.  “What did you get my sister into Vidal?”  His voice was as cold as an icy Voeld wind.  
  
    “She’s been taken by a group of mercenaries who have also wrested control of Kadara from me.”  He added the second part with reluctance, which was met with a snort of derision from the Interim-Pathfinder.  
  
    “I told her nothing good would come from being with a man like you, but would she listen to me?” Scott muttered and Reyes felt anger sear through him.    
  
    “Look, we can bandy insults about to your heart’s content later, but time is running short.  We have  a meagre 48 hours until Día’s life is forfeit, so I suggest you turn the Tempest toward Kadara so that we can make the most of our time.”  
      
    There was a pause while the gravity of the situation finally soaked into Scott.  With an urgency to his voice he addressed the pilot through the ship’s coms.  “Kallo, I need you change our destination to Kadara _now_.  I’ll explain in a moment, just do it.”  Returning his attention to Reyes, “I need you tell me _everything_ you know about these mercs so I know what we’re up against.”  
  
    Reyes sighed, he wasn’t keen on uncovering how embarrassingly easy it had been for the Red Blades to best him, but Ryder was right, he needed to know how the group operated.  “I’ll send you a dossier on our enemies to look over on your way here.  Also, I’m sure I don’t need to say this, but you can’t land at the port.  I’ll send you coordinates to an alternate LZ.  Ditaeon may also be under surveillance as well.”  
  
    Scott simply grunted in response.  
  
    “What’s your ETA?”  
  
    “Three hours.  You’re lucky we were so close to Gavorkam.”  
  
    “Good.  We’ll speak more when you land.”  It was obvious that Scott wasn’t ready to end their conversation, but Reyes didn’t want to chance getting into a fight over the the coms; there’d be plenty of time to argue once the Tempest landed.  Reyes hoped the rest of the crew would be easier to deal with than Scott.    
  
    After this was over Reyes had a feeling that Día’s hope for them to get along would be completely dashed, but he was still willing to try.  For her, he’d try anything.  He just had to keep that in mind when dealing with her twin for the time being.  He sent the LZ coordinates and the info on Carver and her Red Blades to Scott before going to brief his own team.    
  


  
    “Wake up.”  
  
    The harsh voice jarred Wednesday awake, her eyes snapping open to stare at the wall.  She turned hesitantly in her cot, peering through the darkness in the direction the voice had sounded.  An outline of a person stood on the other side of the bars, but it was too dark to make out the features of their face.  
  
    “Come here.”  
  
    The firmness of the command drew her to her feet and she stepped up to the edge of the cell as if in a trance.  The metal felt cool on her palms as she wrapped her fingers around the thick bars and pressed her face closer to see who the visitor was.  It was his scent that she recognized first and the anxiety in her chest melted away.  Wednesday closed her eyes and breathed him in; whiskey and leather with a heady smokiness that made her long to reach out and touch him, and she did so unconsciously.  “ _Reyes_ ,” she breathed.  
  
    As she reached for him he took a step back and her fingers brushed air.  
  
    “Reyes?” she asked, confusion spreading through her slowly, her head foggy with it.  
  
    “I came to see you one last time.”  
  
    “What - what do you mean?  Aren’t you going to take me with you?”  The relief she felt moments before turned to ash in her mouth.  Bile rose in her throat and she choked on the bitterness.  “I don’t understand.  I-I thought Carver made you a deal.”  
  
    The Pathfinder stumbled over her words as panic clutched at her.  But something about the situation didn’t seem right.  Keema had mentioned a trap.  Her thoughts were jumbling together and her moment of lucidity was gone as quickly as it came.  
  
    “I’m sorry Día, but I’ve made a new deal.”  
  
    “What are you talking about?” she whispered, her voice wavering dangerously.  
  
    “I’ve decided to make Mara my partner.  We’ll rule Kadara together.”  
  
   _No.  No, this can’t be happening._ Wednesday had to work moisture back into her mouth before she could speak.  “But _why_?  I thought you loved me.”  
  
    For the first time since he arrived emotion crossed Reyes’ face, but it was quickly replaced by a scowl.  “The Charlatan has no time for love.  You were a distraction, nothing more.  A fine thing to look at and a damn good lay, but ultimately you’re too much of a liability.  Just look at what came of being with you.  I nearly lost the Collective while you blinded me, but believe me it _won’t_ happen again.”    
  
    His voice was harsh, but his words were what stole Wednesday’s breath and left wet trails running down her cheeks.    
  
    “No,” she murmured, “it’s not true.”  
  
    Reyes grabbed the bars and leaned in, his amber eyes flashing.  “I don’t love you and I _never_ did.  I used you to further my own agenda, and now that you’ve become too much trouble I’m cutting my losses and you’re one of them.”  
  
    Wednesday reached through the bars to clutch at his vest.  “Reyes no,” she sobbed, “I love you.  Please _please_ don’t do this.  I know what we have is real.”  
  
    The Charlatan tore himself from her grasp and moved back several steps into the shadows, his mask settling into place.  “Adios Día,” he managed in a smooth voice before striding from the room leaving Wednesday to sink to the floor.  Her grip on the bars was the only thing keeping her from collapsing completely.  
  
    “Ryder.  Ryder!  … _Wednesday_!”  
  
    Keema’s hands on her shoulder shook her awake and she sat up gasping for breath.  Her eyes swiveled to the bars searching for Reyes, but he wasn’t there.  It was only a dream.  No, a _nightmare_.  The angara rubbed her back soothingly.  “It’s alright, you were only dreaming.”  
  
    Wednesday bit her lip painfully and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears from flowing, but Keema’s stream of sympathetic words broke the floodgate and she collapsed against her letting herself cry.  
  
    Standing by the door cloaked in shadow, a smirk tugged at Carver’s lips as she watched the Pathfinder finally break down.  In the throne room she hadn’t realized at first just how powerful her “deal” with Reyes would be.  _Ryder or Kadara?_   However, at the look on Ryder’s face in that instant she knew she’d struck gold.  Preying on the Pathfinder’s deepest insecurities was more gratifying that any physical torture she could have subjected the woman to.  The only thing better would be when Vidal showed up to claim his Queen, and he _would_ show up, only to watch her die in front of him.  Then and only then would Carver put him out of his misery.  
  


* * *

  
    Reyes was waiting with his shuttle at the LZ when the Tempest landed.  He leaned back against the hood with his arms crossed impatiently as the gangway lowered and Scott Ryder made his way down.  Día’s twin waited, going no further until Reyes came to him.  
  
    The Charlatan wore a carefully neutral expression, but Scott could sense the man’s tension like a tightly compressed spring, eager to get to work.  At least they had one thing in common - their worry over Wednesday.  
  
    Reyes eyed Scott up and down as he approached.  It was technically the second time they’d met, but Scott hadn’t exactly been well after the battle for Meridian and Reyes had had _other_ things on his mind at the time.  Although Reyes was a few years his senior the younger Ryder twin stood several inches above him, and having to look up at Scott when he spoke to him grated on Reyes’ nerves.  
  
    “Vidal,” Scott greeted tersely.  
  
    “Ryder.”  
  
    After the pleasantries were out of the way the Interim-Pathfinder turned on his heel, motioning for the Charlatan to follow him.  Once aboard, Reyes let his eyes wander.  He had never had the chance to set foot on the Tempest before and he ached to take a closer look at the advanced tech, but there would be time for that later once Día was safe.  
  
    Scott lead him to the vidcon and it seemed that most of the crew was already assembled.  Reyes glanced around at them all, recognizing a few of the faces.  Vetra grinned at him encouragingly, causing Scott’s frown to deepen.  Drack and Jaal nodded to him and PeeBee eyed him with open interest, while Liam wore the same cold look as Scott.    
  
    Reyes was well aware that he was being judged by them all, but he kept his chin up refusing to let them think they could intimidate him.  He cleared his throat and addressed Scott.  “Before we begin, I would like to speak with SAM.”  
      
    Scott crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  “SAM can hear you anywhere in the ship if you have something to say.”  
  
    “I would prefer to speak with SAM… in private,” Reyes amended.  
  
    “And what exactly do you want to talk about that you don’t want any of us to hear, huh?”  Liam asked skeptically.  
  
    Reyes debated whether he should tell the former cop to mind his own damn business, but he needed to play nice with Día’s crew.  He needed their help, and he knew the Pathfinder wouldn’t appreciate it if she found out he’d been hostile to them.  
  
    “I want SAM to send a message to Dí - ah, the Pathfinder for me.”  His near slip up with using her pet name made Liam tense.    
  
    “I’m sure whatever you have to say, you can say in front of us.”  
  
    “C’mon guys, let’s play nice,” Vetra interjected, throwing a meaningful look at Liam.  
  
    “I agree.”  An asari in a medical uniform stepped up the ramp and took them all in with a frown; her sharp grey eyes seeing everything.  “Mr. Vidal, you can use the Med-Bay for some privacy while you relay your message, I’ll show you the way.”  
  
    “Thank you,” Reyes murmured ducking his head.  
  
    The doctor took one last look at Liam and Scott before leading Reyes to the Med-Bay.  That look had ‘ _we’ll talk about this later_ ’ written all over it.  Once they were back down the ramp Reyes spoke up.  
  
    “Thank you for that.  You must be Dr. T’Perro.  Día’s told me of you.”  
  
    “Good things, I hope.”  She laughed.  
  
    “Of course,” Reyes replied smoothly.  
  
    Lexi snorted, taking him aback.  “Now why don’t I believe that?”  
  
    He opened his mouth to assure her he wasn’t, but she intercepted him.  “I know you have somewhat of a… reputation for bending the truth Mr. Vidal.  But I want you to know that I don’t judge people until I get to know them.”  
  
    It was as if the doctor had read his apprehension and was trying to calm him without saying so outright.  Reyes could see why Día both thought so highly of Lexi while also finding her somewhat overbearing; like a kind, but overprotective aunt.  “I’m glad to hear that.”  
  
    Lexi nodded sharply, as if the matter were settled.  “Perhaps once this is all over we’ll have the opportunity to talk more.”  
  
    “Ah yes, perhaps,” Reyes replied evasively.  
  
    The doctor wore a knowing smile.  “I’ll let you speak with SAM now.”  
  
    Once the doors to the Med-Bay sealed behind him Reyes let out a sigh of relief.  He was aware that if Scott so wanted he could have SAM play him his message to Día later, and he honestly didn’t care if the man did, he just didn’t want an audience in the moment.  What he had to say was personal and it wasn’t as if he was ashamed of his feelings for the Pathfinder, he just didn’t want to bandy them about in front of a group of strangers.    
  
    Reyes was a private man by nature, and when it came to his love life, he was doubly so.  
  
    “SAM?”  
  
    “Yes Mr. Vidal?”  
  
    “Can you tell me… how is she?”  
  
    “The Pathfinder has not suffered any further physical trauma, however she seems to be in great emotional distress.”  
  
    Reyes grimaced.  He’d had a feeling she would be.  “SAM please let her know that the reason I asked for more time was because I don’t trust Carver.  Tell her I contacted her brother and that I’m working with her crew to formulate a plan to free her and Keema, _and_ take back the port.  She’ll be updated once the plan comes together.”  He paused.  
  
    “Is there anything else Mr. Vidal?”  
  
    “Yes.  Please tell her that I love her and that every moment we’re apart is torture.”  
  
    “I will deliver your message Reyes.”  
  
    “Thank you SAM.”  
  
    The Charlatan ran a hand down his face; his fingers passing over a day’s growth of stubble.  There hadn’t much much time for shaving and there probably wouldn’t in the days ahead.  He wonder what Día would say when she saw him like this.  
  
    “Mr. Vidal, Ryder wishes me to let you know that the crew is assembled and awaiting your presence.”  
  
    Reyes groaned and took one last calming breath.  He wasn’t sure he was ready for this, but he would need to be.  He left Reyes Vidal behind in the Med-Bay and the Charlatan stepped out to meet with the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo more angst and I'm really excited to explore the way the different crew members will accept Reyes (or not) and how they will work together. ^^
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated. Let me know your thoughts ^^


	18. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyes and the Tempest crew work out a plan to rescue their Pathfinder, while Ryder has to act beaten in front of their enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. I've been struggling with writer's block (again) and have been busy with commissions.

    When Reyes returned to the vidcon he was very much aware of the crews’ eyes on him, no doubt wondering what sort of message he’d sent the Pathfinder.  However, under the guise of the Charlatan his expression gave nothing away.  
  
    Scott cleared his throat and stepped forward, wasting no time.  “You’ve all read the dossier Vidal sent.  Your thoughts?”  
  
    Vetra spoke first.  “It seems likely that this Carver will have filled the port with _her_ people, leaving the real Collective members at Draullir.  It’s less of a liability that way.”  She looked to Reyes for confirmation.  
  
    “I agree.  I’ll add that the Pathfinder and Keema will be kept close to Carver, probably in the Palace.”  
  
    “So we’ll need to get into the port,” Liam pointed out, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
    “Yeah, but how?”  PeeBee fired back.  “If it’s crawling with Red Blades, we’ll be outnumbered.”  
  
    “Pelassaria’s right.  We don’t have the means for a head on assault.”  Jaal’s deep voice rumbled.  
  
    “You’re right,” Reyes spoke up, “ which is why we must stick to the shadows and use every resource to our advantage.”  
  
    “And what sort of resources do we have access to?”  Scott asked, his curiosity piqued.  
  
    “I still have allies on the inside.  Umi and Kian own the two most popular bars in the port and Ryota Nakamoto runs a clinic in the slums - to name a few.  We also can’t forget Día and Keema.  They may be prisoners, but they’ll be close to Carver and can communicate her movements to us through SAM.”  
  
    Scott nodded, a thoughtful look crossed his face.  “You’ve obviously put a lot of thought into this Vidal.”  
  
    Reyes bristled at his words.  “Of course I have,” he snapped.  “Did you really think I would sit idle while that which I hold most dear is held hostage?”    
  
    Scott’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the Charlatan’s outburst.  Though he was loathe to admit it, while he still didn’t completely trust the man, it was obvious that Vidal cared for his sister deeply and Scott couldn’t decide if that thought should comfort him or not.  
  
    Meanwhile Reyes quickly reigned in his emotions, cursing himself for the display.  
  
    “So what _is_ it you propose?”  Jaal asked, successfully diverting the awkward silence that followed Reyes' words.  
  
    “What I propose is to weaken them from the inside without them even knowing; even up the odds a little.”  
  
    “Yeah, but _how_?”  Liam interrupted, his eyebrows pinched together like they always did when he was annoyed.  
  
    Reyes scowled at the man before answering.  “Poison.”  
  
    The crew members looked at each other, clearly never taking such a plan into consideration.  However, Suvi spoke up, overcome by curiosity.  “What sort of poison?”  
  
    “One of my lieutenants is familiar with a toxin native to Kadara.  It’s slow acting and becomes lethal over time.”  
  
    “Hmm… perhaps we could tweak the formula not to show symptoms until a certain time,” she mused; speaking more to herself than the others.  “Is your agent close?  I’d like to work with them on this.”  
  
    “Count me in as well,” Lexi volunteered.  
  
    “Okay, that’s great and all, but how are we supposed to administer it to so many people?”  Liam cut in.  
  
    Reyes opened his mouth, but PeeBee chimed in first.  “What if we made it airborne and then release it in the port?”  
  
    “No,” Scott snapped.  “Too much collateral damage.  Don’t forget there are still innocent people in there.”  
  
    “I concur.”  The doctor agreed sharply.  “We’ll need to think of something else.”  
  
    Drack shifted in his seat, leaning forward to speak for the first time.  “If I know mercs, and I _do_ , they won’t turn down a free drink.  Get Umi and Kian to slip the poison into the booze to serve to any Red Blades that come in.”  
  
    “Nice one old man.  I’m impressed,” Vetra smirked.  
  
    “Heh, I’m not completely worthless when it comes to plans Nyx,” he fired back.  
  
    “So, it seems we have a solid plan for the men in the port, but I doubt Carver will leave her inner sanctum and she’ll keep her guards close,” Reyes pointed out.  
  
    “Is there an antidote?”  Lexi asked suddenly.  
  
    “There is.”  
  
    The asari doctor tapped a finger to her lips.  “Perhaps we can put PeeBee’s airborne toxin plan to use after all, just confine it to the Palace.  That is, if we can get the antidote to Ryder and your angaran friend first.”  
  
    “I have some thoughts on that,” Vetra exclaimed.  “Gil and I can smuggle the poison to Tartarus and Kralla’s while Suvi takes the airborne toxin and the antidote to Dr. Nakamoto who can transfer it to Wedns.  He'd need some sort of pretext to get into the Palace; perhaps saying he needs to check on the prisoners?”  
  
    “Not bad,” Reyes murmured and the turian nodded in agreement, her mandibles quivering with excitement.  
  
    “We better get started on manufacturing the poison,” Suvi exclaimed.  “Reyes, why don’t you have your agent come aboard.”  
  
    The Charlatan nodded and sent a message to Rialta who was waiting in the shuttle.  It didn’t escape his notice that Suvi at least seemed to have accepted him without a second thought.    
  
    Scott was busy giving orders to the rest of the crew who soon scattered to work on their individual assignments, leaving him and Reyes alone at the vidcon.  
  
    “Mr. Vidal, the Pathfinder has responded to your message,” SAM chimed.  
  
    Before Reyes could reply, Scott ordered the AI to play it.  The Charlatan scowled.  Although Día’s twin was technically in charge aboard the Tempest, it still chafed having command taken from him, but he smoothed his expression and listened as SAM relayed Wednesday’s message.  
  
    “ _Reyes, you have no idea how good it is to hear from you.  For a while I thought… never mind what I thought.  I assume Scott’s with you.  Let him know I’m alright; Carver hasn’t touched me.  I think she thinks I’m already broken.  Keema’s been treated pretty harshly before they brought me here.  Carver’s keeping us in the holding cells, but I’ll keep an eye out for any useful information and await further instructions.  And Reyes… I love you too._ ”  
  
    Scott frowned at the last of his sister’s words, but a weight had been lifted from Reyes’ chest.    
  
    “Would you like to send a reply now Mr. Vidal?”  
  
    The smuggler glanced at Scott.  “Just let her know we’re working out the wrinkles of a plan and we’ll contact her again once it’s ready.”  
  
    “Understood.”  
  
    “I’ll send messages to my contacts letting them know to be ready,” Reyes said turning away.  
  
    “Vidal, wait.”  Reyes stopped and looked back at Ryder, waiting.  Scott looked as though he had something important to say, then decided against it.  “Never mind,” he finally muttered.  Reyes watched his a moment longer before stalking down the ramp without a backward glance.  Scott ran a hand through his hair, clearly conflicted.    
  
    “SAM, play me Vidal’s first message to my sister.”  
  
    “Are you certain?  I believe Mr. Vidal wished it to be a private correspondence.  
  
    “Just play it SAM,” he growled, leaning forward and pressing his palms into the side of the vidcon until it hurt.  
  
    “Yes Pathfinder.”  
  


  
    Wednesday woke to the drip _drip drip_ of cold water on her forehead and wiped the dampness away with the back of her hand as she sat up on the cot.  Keema was dozing on the other side of the room, her gentle snores filling the clammy cell.  The nightmare that had assailed her merely hours ago rushed to the forefront of her mind and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the spot dream-Reyes had stood.  She swallowed thickly and rubbed her palms over her arms in an attempt to banish the goosebumps that rose there as she relived the terrible things he’d said in her dream.  
  
    “Ryder?”  SAM’s voice sounded like a whisper, tickling the back of her ear.  
  
    “What SAM?” she sighed.  
  
    “I have a message for you from Mr. Vidal.”  
  
    Wednesday’s head snapped up.  “What?” she gasped.  
  
    “I said I have a message - ”SAM began, but Ryder cut him off.  
  
    “I heard you SAM, I just…” she trailed off realizing that the only way Reyes could be communicating with SAM was if he was aboard the tempest, which brought about two conflicting emotions.  The first was elation and the second, dread.  If her crew was there, then so was Scott and now he’d know everything she’d kept from him the past week.  
  
    Just thinking about the earful she was bound to get from him after all this was enough to bring a groan to her lips.  Scott cared about her, which she was grateful for, but when he was upset he was too much like their father.  
  
    “Pathfinder, the message?”  SAM gently reminded.  
  
    “Right, let me hear it.”  
  
    Though the voice in her head was SAM’s, Wednesday could picture Reyes speaking the words and the memory of her nightmare version of him evaporated as this image took its place.  His message was just what she needed to restore her strength.  
  
    “I can send a reply if you wish.”  
  
    Wednesday nodded.  As soon as she finished her return message, footsteps sounded at the door and she quickly bent over to cradle her head in her arms.  If Carver thought her broken, then she would play along.  Perhaps the woman would let something slip if she felt cocky enough.  
  
    “Ryder, boss wants to see you.”  The first guard, a krogan exclaimed with a gruff voice like rocks tumbling down a mountainside.    
  
    Wednesday drew further into herself, not acknowledging the mercs at the cell door.  The metal clanged as it slid open and she flinched away from the krogan’s asari partner who stood over her.    
  
    “On your feet _Pathfinder_ ,” she sneered and jerked her arm, hauling her to her feet.  
  
    Wednesday stumbled along behind them and watched Keema stir in her sleep as they left the room.  She hoped her friend wouldn't worry too much when she found her gone.  Back in the main room Carver was reclining in the throne.  She looked different in armour, with her hair pulled back - she looked fiercer.  Wednesday quickly ducked her head, trying to keep her expression blank, but it was difficult with the anger that bubbled inside her.  What she wouldn’t give to engulf the mercenary in flames.  
  
    “Good morning Ryder,” Carver chirped cheerfully from her perch at the head of the room.  “Only a little over twenty four hours remain for the Charlatan to make up his mind.”  The grin that stretched her mouth was ugly in its cruelty.    
  
    Wednesday glanced at her but didn’t comment.  It was obvious Carver wanted her to rise to the goad.  It was a test to see how low she’d fallen.  When she didn’t answer, the woman’s face took on a pensive cast.    
  
    “It makes you wonder, y’know, how well you actually know someone - if they love you as much as they say they do; whether they’ll betray you or not…”    
  
    Again she waited for a response that didn’t come.  
  
    “Ryder, do you think Reyes Vidal truly loves you more than the power he held?  Because, I mean really, this is the man that _used_ you to get rid of Sloane Kelly, like a pawn on a chess board.  Okay, maybe not a pawn - after all the Pathfinder is a pretty important piece.  If I were him, I’d keep you around as long as possible.  You’re just too valuable an asset,” Carver mused.  
  
    “You have to know that’s Vidal’s M.O.  He used Zia before you and when she was no longer useful he dumped her, threw her away.  And now that you’re too much trouble he’ll do the same to you.”    
  
    Carver’s words battered at Wednesday’s new found confidence.  It was true that this was one of her biggest fears and if she hadn’t been though everything she had been over the past few days; if she didn’t know Reyes better than Carver did; and if she hadn’t received his message from SAM then the woman’s taunts might have gotten to her.  She had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from making a cutting remark back and ruining her act.  
  
    “Tell me _Día_ , do you think the Charlatan will save you… or not?"  Carver bit each word off with deliberation, a wicked smirk twisting her features.  
  
    Wednesday swallowed.  Holding back was killing her.  
  
    “I asked you a question,” she snapped, her smile disappearing.  She stood and marched toward the Pathfinder, grabbing her chin to force her face up.  “Answer me.”  
  
    For a moment Ryder’s dark eyes flashed defiantly before she remembered to act meek.  Her flinch came a moment too late; her eyes sliding away from Carver's.  
  
    “I-I don’t know.”  
  
    At least her voice trembled convincingly.  
  
    The woman pushed her away with disgust and moved back to her seat.  “Rough her up, but not too much.”   
  
    The guards pulled Wednesday to her feet and Carver watched with a disinterested expression as the asari slapped her hard enough to send her back to her knees.  There was something about the way Ryder had looked at her that she didn’t like.  she couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but she was beginning to wonder if the Pathfinder was really as beaten as she let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are nice. Let me know your thoughts ^^


	19. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyes argues with Scott and the Tempest crew starts putting their plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. I'm guessing probably one or two more chapters. :o

   For Reyes the waiting was the hardest part.  Every aspect of their plan hinged on the production of the poison and until that was complete, nothing else could be done.  When Rialta boarded the Tempest she came with Dr. Farenth in tow, still in restraints.  “We’ll need all the help we can get,” the salarian muttered as she passed Reyes.  Now they, along with Lexi and Suvi were locked in the med-bay working.  
  
    Reyes had already contacted his contacts in the port with instructions and all were willing to help, even Umi - albeit reluctantly.  Valoren, Crux, and Magnus were out scouting and Reyes was left pacing the Tempest’s meeting room.  
  
    “Vidal, you’re making me nervous with all that pacing,” Vetra groaned.    
      
    “I can’t help it,” Reyes muttered in response and the turian barked out a laugh.  
  
    “Why don’t you try to get some rest?”  
  
    Dark bags lined the smuggler’s eyes and his nervous energy barely masked his exhaustion, but it felt wrong to rest while Día was missing and the others were busy working.  
  
    Vetra understood how he felt more than he realized.  “Look, I know you feel like you need to _do_ something, but there’s nothing more _to do_ right now.  It won’t help anyone if you collapse from exhaustion when it comes time to act.”  
  
    Reyes sighed and ran a hand over his eyes.  “Alright Nyx, you have a point,” he grumbled reluctantly.  
  
    She snorted.  “I have a younger sister, I kind of have to be persuasive.  Besides, with Wedns around it’s more like two.”  The turian’s mandibles drooped and her voice turned somber.  
  
    “We’re going to get her back,” Reyes stated firmly.  His words were clearly for both their benefit.  
  
    Vetra nodded, as if shaking herself out of her own worry.  “Of course we are.  Now you, go sleep.”  She pointed down the ramp toward the crew quarters.  
  
    Reyes very nearly argued with her.  No matter how tired he felt, he seriously doubted that sleep would come, but the stern look in her eyes was enough to send him on his way.  “Alright alright, I’m going.”  He retreated to the dark room and chose an empty cot to plop down on.  “SAM, don’t let me sleep too long,” he muttered closing his eyes.  
  
    “Of course Mr. Vidal.”  
  
    After Reyes left, Scott sat down heavily on the bench next to Vetra.  “Do you really trust him?” he murmured.  
  
    The turian shrugged nonchalantly, not looking up from the datapad in her hand.  “We don’t really have a choice do we?”    
  
    “That’s not a good enough answer.”  Heat simmered in Scott’s voice.  
  
    Vetra’s eyes flicked to the younger Ryder twin and she frowned slightly.  “Your sister trusts him and I trust her.  So yeah.  I guess I do trust him.”  Scott scowled at her answer, but Vetra slipped her hand in his and gave it a squeeze, and his expression lightened.  
  


  
    No matter how Reyes positioned himself he couldn’t seem to get comfortable.  He checked the time on his omni-tool.  He’d managed to sleep for maybe twenty minutes out of the hour and a half he’d been laying there.  Sighing deeply he sat up and pushed himself out of the bunk.  If he couldn’t sleep then he would need something to help him stay awake.  A yawn cracked his jaw as he made his way to the galley.  
  
    It seemed someone else had the same idea because the strong scent of coffee hit him as he stepped through the door.  A fresh pot was just finishing up brewing, but there was no one else in sight.  Reyes shrugged and rummaged around the cabinets until he found the mugs and poured himself a cup of the dark liquid.  He closed his eyes and brought the mug to his lips, breathing in the soothing steam before taking a sip.    
  
    Just then the door slid open and Scott stepped into the room.  He hadn’t realized at first that he wasn’t alone and when he noticed Vidal standing there he froze.  Reyes did as well, his eyes locked with the Ryder twin’s over the rim of his mug.  Both men stood awkwardly for a moment until Reyes lowed his cup and cleared his throat.  
  
    “I didn’t mean to steal your coffee, but it seems we had the same idea.”  
  
    Scott shrugged and took two long strides to the counter to pour himself a cup as well.  “I made it for whoever needed it.  V said you were sleeping, but I doubted you could.  I know I wouldn’t be able to right now either,” he murmured and proceeded to add an alarming amount of sugar and cream into his cup.  Once he finished he turned and noticed Reyes’ wide-eyed stare at the heavily sweetened drink in his hand.  He grinned sheepishly and shrugged again.  “I can’t stand bitter coffee.  Wedns never lets me live it down.”  
  
    At the mention of Wednesday both men seemed to tense unconsciously and Scott set his cup down with a sigh.  “Look, I know I’ve uh, made it pretty obvious that I’m not your biggest fan, but I can concede that it’s clear that you care a great deal about my sister.”  
  
    Reyes watched Scott with a guarded expression, wondering where this was coming from; merely hours ago the younger Ryder had regarded him with thinly veiled hostility.  
  
    “I’m not saying there aren’t certain issues I have with what you do, or that I’m not worried that you’ll hurt Wedns, intentionally or otherwise, but I respect that you asked for help getting her back.”  
  
    The Charlatan took a sip of coffee to buy a few moments to think on Scott’s words before answering.  Reyes was fully aware that Scott would always be uncomfortable of his criminal actives; there was too much of Alec Ryder in him for him _not_ to be, and although there was still plenty between them that needed mending, it seemed less hopeless than before.   
  
    “I just want to get Día back safely.”  Reyes answered simply.  
  
    “And then what?”  Scott asked suddenly.  
  
    “I’m not sure I follow…”  
  
    “What exactly _are_ your intentions when it comes to my sister?” he asked pointedly.  
  
    Día’s twin had a rather intense gaze, much like hers and Reyes felt it on him heavily.  _So much for pleasant conversation_ , he thought with a twist of his lips.  
  
    “That’s a bit of an old fashioned question, isn’t it?” he asked; a hint of sarcasm leeching into his voice.    
  
    Scott frowned at the smuggler’s sudden evasiveness.  It was obvious he was going to wait for an answer he wanted.  
  
    Reyes’ eyes hardened.  “What would you have me say Ryder?  That my intentions are honorable?  What does that even mean?” he scoffed.  “If Día were here, I doubt she’d appreciate this conversation.”  Reyes set his mug on the counter and moved for the door, clearly done talking.  
  
    However, Scott stepped in front of him, blocking his path.  “You didn’t answer my question Vidal and your evasiveness makes me wonder.”  
  
    It took every ounce of self-control that Reyes possessed not to shove past the acting Pathfinder.  Instead he raised his face to look Ryder in the eye.  “All I want is to be with her, as simple and as complicated as that is,” he hissed.  
  
    The two men started at each other, neither one backing down.  
  
    “Ryder, Mr. Vidal.  I am to inform you that the poison is ready for shipment.”  SAM’s voice cut through the tension like a knife.    
  
    Reyes slipped past Scott and out the door.  Outside there was a flurry of activity happening.  Liam, Gil, and Jaal were hauling crates from the med-bay to the loading bay, where Magnus and Valoren were transferring them to a waiting shuttle.  
  
    “Where did _that_ come from?”  Scott exclaimed as he stopped behind Reyes.  
  
    “We borrowed it,” Valoren smirked as he passed, a nondescript crate in his arms.  
  
    Scott glanced at Reyes, waiting for an explanation.    
  
    “I asked Colton to _overlook_ the missing shuttle, at least until we have no further use for it.”  
  
    The Interim-Pathfinder frowned.  “What about your shuttle?”  
  
    “There’s too high a chance Carver’s people might recognize it,” Reyes answered smoothly.  
  
    “Couldn’t we use the Nomad?”  
  
    Reyes shook his head.  “The port will be on lockdown from anyone coming from the Badlands because they know I’m out here somewhere.  It will be much easier for Vetra to pose as a trader bringing in goods.”  
  
    Scott didn’t look pleased, but he didn’t argue any further.    
  
    Once the shuttle was loaded Vetra, Gil, and Suvi made their way to board, with PeeBee at their heels.  While Scott confronted the asari about why she was going as well (“someone needs to plant the toxic gas in the vents, and it was my idea in the first place!”), Reyes took the opportunity to send another message to Wednesday through SAM, laying out their plan for her.  
  
    “And SAM, tell her to hold on just a little longer.”  
  


* * *

      
    Vetra heaved a sigh of relief when Colton gave them permission to land.  Reyes had assured her the man was in his pocket, but there was always a chance something could go wrong.    
  
    Gil set them down and powered off the shuttle.  “Well, we ready for this or what?” he asked.  Even the engineer’s usual grin could hide his anxiety.  
  
    “Let’s go over it one more time,” Vetra suggested, “just to be safe.  Gil, you’ll take your shipment to Tartarus and I’m delivering mine to Kralla’s.  Suvi, you’re heading to Nakamoto’s clinic in the slums, and Peebs, you’re planting the time activated gas canisters in the palace’s ventilation system, _without_ being seen.”  The last bit was a warning that the turian combined with a stern look for the asari.  
  
    “Hey I’m _very_ sneaky,” Peebee fired back with a cheeky grin.  
  
    “Uh huh,” Vetra replied flatly.  “Meet back here as soon as you’re done… and good luck.”  
  
    Each of them headed out with their assignments.  Suvi and Gil made their way to the slums while trying their best to blend in with the other people milling about the port.  Neither was used to being out in the field on missions.    
  
    After they left the elevator to the slums the two parted ways, and Suvi quickly checked the pistol at her hip before heading off down the alley to the clinic.  Once she was inside the scanned the room.  Her eyes passed over several people laying on cots, moaning softly, but she soon spotted the doctor and approached him carefully.  
  
    “Dr. Nakamoto?” she asked hesitantly, “I-I think I’ve taken a bad dose of oblivion.”    
  
    The doctor’s eyes widened as Suvi spoke the code phrase he’d agreed upon in his messages with Reyes.  “Come with me,” he murmured and led her to a back room.  Once they were inside he locked the door behind them and spun to face her.  “You have the antidotes?”  
  
    “Yes, we sent you extra, just in case.”  Suvi reached into her pocket and pulled out four small vials.  Nakamoto breathed a sigh and gently took the bottles from her.  “Do you have a plan for getting in the palace?”  
  
    “About that…” the doctor hesitated.  “I have some good news and bad.”  Suvi bit her lip in worried anticipation.  “The good news is I don’t have to worry about an excuse… which brings me to the bad news.  I’ve been _summoned_ there.”  
  
    His words hung ominously in the air and it took the science officer a moment to realize what he meant.  “Oh no.  Ryder,” she gasped.  “How bad?”  
  
    Nakamoto sighed.  “I don’t know yet.”  
  


* * *

  
    Suvi was the first to return to the stolen shuttle and as she waited for the others to return she began pacing the length of the cargo hold.  Nearly ten minutes later Gil and Vetra climbed aboard.  “How’d it go?” Suvi blurted out, her worry eating at her.  
  
    “No problems for me,” Gil replied.  “Me either,” echoed Vetra.  
  
    The turian checked her omni-tool and frowned.  “What the hell’s taking PeeBee so long?” she muttered.    
  
    As if by cue the asari slipped onto the shuttle.  “Piece of cake,” she announced with a wide grin.  
  
    Vetra heaved a sigh and turned toward Suvi.  “What you about you Suvs?  Any problems?”  
  
    “Actually, we might have a problem,” she winced and proceeded to tell them Dr. Nakamoto’s news.   
  
    Silence fell over the four of them as they imaged the worst befalling their Pathfinder.  
  
    “Should we tell Vidal?”  Gil asked hesitantly, breaking the silence and glancing around at the others.  
  
    “No,” Vetra answered after a moment.  
  
    “What?” PeeBee exclaimed, “are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
  
    “We don’t know anything for certain and Vidal doesn’t need anything else to worry about right now.”  Vetra paused before adding, “and not a word of this to Scott either.”  PeeBee, Gil, and Suvi shared an astonished glance, but none of them argued.  “This stays between the four of us,” the turian reiterated and waited for the others to nod in agreement.    
  


* * *

  
    Wednesday floated in darkness.  It was a surprisingly soothing sensation, but at the first sharp pang of pain the sanctuary of the darkness shook.  She wished she could go on floating in silence, but a hum of noise and voices was beginning to break through and pain was nearly constant now.  She sensed more than saw someone kneel in front of her, and then heard a sharp intake of breath.  When they reached for the hand she had cradled against her chest she drew back.  
  
    “I’m sorry,” a voice murmured.  “I’ll try to be as gentle as possible.  Do you think you can open your eyes for me?”  
  
    Wednesday swallowed, deliberating whether it was worth it to obey, but this voice was familiar and kind.  With a wince her eyelids fluttered open and she instantly regretted the decision.  Her head began a rhythmic pounding at the sudden brightness around her and Wednesday longed for the darkness.  
  
    When her eyes finally focused she recognized the face that hovered in her field of vision.  She’d only been half conscious when SAM had laid out the details of Reyes’ plan for her, but she held onto those words now like a lifeline.  If Nakamoto was there, then the plan was in motion.  She could work with that.  She could find strength in that.  
  
    “Ryder what did they do to you?”  Dr. Ryota whispered, more to himself than her.  Fresh bruises mottled her cheek and brow, the half-healed wound at her side was seeping, and the hand she held clutched to her chest was clearly broken.  Shaking his head in frustration the doctor went to work.  
  
    After he’d applied medi-gel to her wound and redressed it, and set the bones in her hand; which took all of Wednesday’s resolve not to cry out during, he readied the antidote injection.  The slight tremor in his hand was the only sign of his nerves.  As Nakamoto raised the syringe the nearest guard grabbed his wrist.  
  
    “What is that?” Carver asked sharply.  
  
    “It’s for the pain,” the doctor replied smoothly, but a bead of sweat rolled down his temple as he held the mercenary’s gaze.  
  
    Carver ambled over and plucked the syringe from his hand.  “If this really is what you say it is, then you won’t mind if I use this dose?”  She watched the doctor with sharp eyes, waiting for him to object.  
  
    Wednesday glanced between the two.  Nakamoto swallowed; his adam’s apple bobbing as he frantically deliberated.  His dilemma was clear.  If he refused, then Carver wouldn’t allow Ryder or Keema to get the injection, but if he allowed her to test it on herself, then she too would be immune to the toxin’s effects.  
  
    “Fine.  Do as you like, but it won’t have much effect on you if you don’t need it,” Ryota exclaimed with exasperation.  
  
    Wednesday watched Carver insert the needle into her arm.  The mercenary leader waited, letting the medicine flow through her views while the rest of the room stood completely still, waiting to see her reaction.  
  
    Carver shrugged and the dropped the empty syringe.  At her motion the guard relaxed and Nakamoto wrenched his arm out of the man’s grasp.  “I guess you can give them the damn meds,” Carver exclaimed, waving a hand toward Keema and the Pathfinder; her voice already bored as she returned to her seat.  
  
    Nakamoto exhaled through his teeth, his eyes flicking up to Wednesday’s.  They shared a knowing look before the doctor jerked his gaze away to administer the shot.  The Pathfinder winced  as the needle penetrated skin, but she felt a sharp relief as she reminded herself that she would be safe, at least from the toxin that was probably timed to release soon.  
  
    After he’d seen to Wednesday’s injuries, the doctor moved on to Keema.  The angara’s face stayed carefully blank, but her mouth moved as she murmured something to him.  Wednesday was too far away to hear.  Instead she chanced a look at Carver who seemed absorbed in something on her datapad.  
  
    Wednesday’s hatred for the woman burned in her chest, and even though she would escape the toxin unharmed, the Pathfinder promised herself that Mara Carver would pay one way or another for ruining her shore leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking in with me if you're still reading. This has been a roller coaster ride for me and I'm so grateful for you all for reading, leaving kudos, and sending me comments. 
> 
> Also, can I just say that I'm almost getting tired of all this plot and drama happening. I just want to write some fluff lol.


	20. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything comes to a head and Reyes and Wednesday are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow. This is it. The last chapter. I want to take a moment to thank everyone that's read along this far, left kudos and comments, and just showed me their love for Wednesday because when I started I honestly didn't think anyone would be interested in her story other than me lol. 
> 
> This chapter got a litttttle on the long side, but I didn't really want to chop it in two. It just seemed awkward to me.   
> But anyway, without further ado, please enjoy the thrilling finale. ^^

   Wednesday woke from her fitful sleep with a jerk.  She sat up quickly, which was a mistake because her head began to pound painfully.  She slowly turned in her cot to scan the cell where Dr. Nakamoto now joined her and Keema.  When she’d realized that Carver wasn’t going to let him leave, she worried about the poison infecting him as well, but once they were left in the cell the doctor assured her he’d be fine.  Luckily he’d had the foresight to take a dose of the antidote before arriving, just in case.  
  
    Now the Pathfinder felt apprehension settle on her again.  Her stomach writhed uncomfortably and she almost made to check her omni-tool when she remembered it’d been taken from her.    
  
    “Hey SAM,” she whispered, hoping not to wake the others.  “What time is it?”  
  
    “It is 11am Standard Kadaran Time.  Only one hour remains until Carver’s deadline.”  
  
    “SAM,” Wednesday’s voice was hesitant.  “Is Reyes still aboard the Tempest?”  
  
    “No.  Mr. Vidal and your crew have already left and are en route to the port.”  
  
    Wednesday leaned back, exhaling slowly.  Everything was about to come to a head and it felt like the calm before the storm.  However, Ryder felt anything but calm.  She wondered if the poison had worked like it was supposed to and what to do about Carver.  Reyes didn’t know the leader had taken one of the antidotes herself and Wednesday was still berating herself for not being able to relay that message to him in time, but she’d passed out almost immediately after being brought back to the cell.  
  
    Footsteps in the hall announced Carver, and the three prisoners stirred as she entered.  The leader of the Red Blades however only had eyes for the Pathfinder.  “Well Ryder, are you ready?” she smiled sweetly at her as her guards opened the door and pulled her out, leaving Keema and Ryota behind.  
  
    “Sure why not.  Let’s get this shit show over with,” Wednesday muttered with a grin that she didn’t really feel.  It had the desired effect however, because Carver’s own smirk slipped.  The woman’s eyes glinted dangerously before her smile returned.  
  
    Without another word she grabbed Wednesday’s arm and pulled her along behind her.  As they made their way toward the slums the Pathfinder let her eyes roam, taking in the little details that she doubted Carver noticed.  For one, the mercs that flanked her looked rather pale and stared ahead blankly, as if it were taking every ounce of strength they had just to put one foot in front of the other.  Also, at this hour the marketplace should have been buzzing, but today it was much quieter than usual.  
  
    Of course that could just mean that the bulk of the Red Blades were already in position near the checkpoint, _or_ as Wednesday hoped, it meant that many of them were already too ill to drag themselves out of bed, or had expired already.  She couldn’t say what sort of effect mixing the toxin with alcohol could have.  For all she knew the absorption rate could be sped up by the alcohol.  
  
    “What are you grinning about?” Carver hissed in her ear.  The woman’s grip on her arm was surely leaving new bruises, but Wednesday didn’t wince.  
  
    “I’m not grinning,” she countered with a straight face.  Maybe it was because she was tired of holding back or because her nerves were frayed from all the waiting, but she felt like being a little reckless.  Carver glared at her.  
  
    They ascended the steps of a makeshift scaffolding set overlooking the field outside the checkpoint.  “You know I’m going to kill you no-matter-what happens right?”  Carver paused, waiting for the weight of her words to sink in.  “And then I’m going to kill your boyfriend too.”  
  
    Wednesday glared back.  “I’d love to see you fucking try.”  
  
    Carver threw back her head and laughed.  When she was finished she took Ryder’s chin between her fingers forcing her to look where she moved her hand.  “See that sniper over there hidden in the cliff face?  He’s going to keep Vidal’s pretty face in his sight and when I give the signal his brains will be splattered across the ground.  Funny, isn’t that how he ended Sloane too?”  
  
    “Fuck.  You.”  Wednesday spat.  Not exactly the most eloquent response, but she was tired and angry and just… _done_.  
  
    “You offering?”  Carver smirked and leaned forward placing a small peck on the Pathfinder’s lips before releasing her chin.   
  
    “Carver!”  Reyes’ shout made both women lean over the scaffolding to look down at him.  “I’ve come to accept your deal!”  
  
    “Show time,” Mara murmured, smiling wickedly.  “You’re just in time, I was almost beginning to think you wouldn’t show,” she called down to him.  “You’re alone and unarmed?”  
  
    Reyes lifted his hands in response and slowly turned in a circle to show he had no weapons on his person.  
  
    “Wonderful!” Carver laughed and Wednesday’s stomach clenched painfully.  She didn’t like the fact that Reyes was so vulnerable down there.  Her eyes flicked to the sniper.  She had no way of warning him.  Carver suddenly tightened her grip on Wednesday’s arm and pushed her pistol into her side causing the Pathfinder to wince.  
  
    Reyes caught her eyes and spoke; his voice calm and his words measured.  “Don’t worry Día, everything will be alright.”  
  
    Wednesday swallowed thickly and nodded.  Somewhere in the distance Jaal was taking aim and she was determined not to flinch.    
  
    Carver swore as the bullet ripped past her face and ricocheted off the rock behind her.  She ducked, pulling Wednesday with her as she instinctively reached up to her bleeding ear.  Down below, hell broke loose.  
  
    Wednesday’s crew stormed the field; Scott tossing a rifle to Reyes as Liam covered them.  The Red Blades that hadn’t fallen to their knees from sickness spilled out from the checkpoint door to attack, but weakened as they were by the toxin the Pathfinder’s people took them out with relative ease.    
  
    Carver looked around frantically at the chaos below her.  Her eyes fixed on Reyes who seemed more worried about finding Día than watching his own back.  “Shoot Vidal!  Fire now!”  Carver screeched into her comm-link.  Nothing happened.  
  
    Wednesday scrambled up in time to see the sniper slump over, from the poison or a stray bullet she couldn’t say, but a relieved sigh escaped her lips.  Carver, on the other hand bellowed with rage and lifted her pistol.  “If you need something done, you do it yourself,” she muttered as she aimed at Reyes.  
  
    With a cry the Pathfinder threw herself at the mercenary.  It was too late.  Wednesday’s blood turned to ice as Carver pulled the trigger.  Then both women were on the ground and Wednesday grabbed the gun from where it’d skittered to a stop, pointing it in Mara’s face.  Desperately she looked over her shoulder, searching the ground below for Reyes.  As she was preoccupied Carver lunged forward trying to wrench the gun from her hands.  
  
    “What did you do to them?” she demanded through clenched teeth.  
  
    “Your men?”  Wednesday asked clawing at Mara’s face, trying to push her off.  “Maybe they should be more careful about what they drink.  Guess you don’t know _all_ the Charlatan’s tricks after all.”  
  
    In the back of her mind a thought was pulling at her.  _Had Carver hit Reyes?  Was he laying down there somewhere… dead?_   Wednesday shuddered at the thought.  She hadn’t been able to see after knocking Carver to the ground.  Terror clutched at her heart as she wrestled for control of the gun.  Sweat ran down her forehead, stinging her eyes as her grip on the pistol weakened.  In one last ditch effort she clenched her jaw, preparing herself for the pain, and used the brace on her injured hand to bash against Mara’s temple.  
  
    Wednesday gasped as pain jolted up her arm making her head spin, but Carver faltered, dazed for a moment as well.  That moment was just long enough for the Pathfinder to scramble to her feet, gun in hand.  The mercenary stared down the barrel of the gun and gave a shaky laugh.  
  
    “If you’re gunna kill me, then get it over with,” she spat.  
  
    For all the bravado of her words, Ryder could see the fear in her eyes.  Wednesday glanced down at the field again, but there were too many bodies littering the ground to pick out Reyes or her crew.  Tearing her eyes away she focused back on Carver.  “Oh no,” she muttered, “you’re not getting off that easily.”    
  
    Wednesday licked her lips, trying to work moisture back into her mouth.  She was torn between getting her revenge and running down to find Reyes and her friends.  “If _any_ of my people were killed in this fiasco,” her voice trembled at ‘killed’, “you’ll wish for death’s embrace long before that wish will be granted.  And _then_ I’ll hand you over to the Collective for judgement.”  
  
    “I think you’re bluffing Pathfinder.  You don’t have it in you,” Carver sneered, glaring up at her.  
  
    “Oh don’t I?”  Wednesday replied coldly, her eyebrows lifting.  “You don’t know anything about me.”    
  
    In one quick motion she adjusted her aim and pulled the trigger, the bullet ripping through the woman’s knee.  Without blinking she fired again, hitting the other leg.  Over Carver’s shriek of pain Wednesday heard someone approach.  Glancing behind her she initially thought it was Drack, but as the krogan neared she saw he was wearing Collective armour.  Not sure if he was actually one of Reyes’ men or a Red Blade in disguise she held up her hand, readying an overload charge.  
  
    “Whoa Pathfinder,” he rumbled, holding his up his hands.  Wednesday noticed all of his guns were holstered.  “Name’s Magnus, I’m with the Charlatan.  Let me take care of her,” he jerked his head in Carver’s direction, “and you go see to your people.”  
  
    Wednesday swallowed and took one last glance at Mara who’d passed out from the pain, before lowering her arm and letting her biotics fizzle away.  “Sorry about that,” she muttered awkwardly, tucking the pistol behind her belt.    
  
    Magnus grunted and brushed past her to pick up Carver’s unconscious body.  “No harm done Ryder.”  
  
    Wednesday lingered a moment.  Her rage at Carver wasn't spent yet, but a voice from below caught her attention and all other thoughts drained from her mind.  
  
    “ _Día_?”  
  
    Her eyes widened and she scrambled down the scaffolding steps, nearly tripping twice before coming face to face with the man she loved.  
  
    “Día!” he gasped.  
  
     She nearly tackled him in her hurry to embrace him.  “Dammit Reyes!  I thought… _I_ t _hought_ ,” she trailed off burying her face against his chest, fighting back tears.  “ _I saw her shoot you._ ”  
  
    At his groan she pulled back quickly.   
  
    “Biomesh will stop a bullet, but it still hurts like a sonuvabitch,” he grinned, wincing slightly.  
  
    “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to - ”  
  
    “Don’t you dare,” Reyes murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to him.  
  
    “But your chest,” Wednesday protested.  
  
    “I’ll gladly suffer the pain if it means I get to hold you, because I’m not ready to let go of you yet.”  He buried his face in her hair, muffling his next words.  “Not for a long time.”  
  
    Wednesday smiled and twined her arms around him, this time careful not to squeeze too hard.  “Wait!” she exclaimed, worry catching up to her.  “Scott!  The others!”  She pulled back to look up at Reyes.  
  
    “They’re all fine,” he assured her.  
  
    She heaved a giant sigh, then finally noticed how rough Reyes looked.  She could tell he hadn’t slept in several days.  His eyes were bloodshot with dark bags beneath them, his hair was raked back into a semblance of its usual neatness, and a rough growth of stubble covered his cheeks and chin.  Reyes, however beamed down at her as if none of that mattered.  
  
    Wednesday reached up to run her uninjured hand across his cheek and cracked a grin.  “You should lay off the razor more often Vidal,” she teased.  “I kind of like this rugged look you have going on.”  
  
    Reyes took her hand and made a face.  “Ugh, _no_ ," he insisted.  “I look like a mess.”  
  
    “Mmm, but you’re _my_ mess,” Día murmured, raising up on her toes to brush a kiss to his lips.  “And I love you no matter what shape you’re in.”  
  
    Reyes was about to tell her just how much he loved _her_ when Scott cleared his throat behind them.  
  
    Wednesday’s head snapped toward the sound and Reyes reluctantly followed suite, all the while cursing the other Ryder’s timing.  He was almost certain the other man did it on purpose.    
  
    Scott was watching them with an expression halfway between disgust and amusement, as though he couldn’t make up his mind.  Vetra stood next to him, her arm wrapped loosely around his shoulder and wearing a grin.  Conversely, Liam, on his other side looked like he’d just eaten something sour.  The rest of her crew was gathering around as well, all with varying degrees of injuries.  Although, to Wednesday’s relief, none of them looked serious.  
  
    The Pathfinder glanced back at Reyes, flashing him a soft smile and squeezing his hand before slipping away to greet the others.  Her gesture said they’d resume their reunion later, with less prying eyes.  
  
    “Hey sis,” Scott murmured before pulling her into a tight hug.  Her reply was lost in the sea of voices that surrounded her, everyone speaking to her at once.  Reyes grinned at the sight before sobering and moving away to take inventory of his own people.    
  
    Now that Día was safe and Carver was in their custody, he still had a mess to clean up.  He had to root out any remaining Red Blades from the port and Draullir, not to mention re-evaluate all his agents and run an entire sweep of their system for any bugs left behind.  It gave him a headache just thinking about it.  Although it did give him an excuse to reconfigure the Collective and fix the weak points that Carver had used to her advantage.  
  
    Speaking of Carver, Reyes noticed Ryota working on the woman’s injuries.  She was still unconscious, but Magnus was standing guard nearby, just in case.  The krogran grunted in greeting as Reyes approached.  
  
    “Ryota.”  
  
    “Vidal.”  Dr. Nakamoto spared a glance for the Charlatan before resuming his work.  The man’s usual pleasant expression twisted as he focused on Carver.  “What do you plan to do with her?” he asked quietly.  
  
    Reyes considered a moment.  “She’ll need to be questioned.  Thoroughly.  And then she’ll answer for her crimes against the Collective, the port, and those she held captive,” he replied simply.  
  
    “You’re not handing her over to the Initiative?”  Reyes gave the man a look that answered his question and Ryota nodded once, as if satisfied.  “Good.”  
  
    Before Reyes could say anything else, he felt someone swat the back of his head, hard.  He bit off an oath when he turned and saw who it was.  Keema stood their with her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at him.  
  
    “Keema!”  He exclaimed, spreading his arms wide.  
  
    “Reyes Vidal I hope you know I’m _very_ angry with you,” she exclaimed sharply, cutting off his greeting and causing his eyebrows to climb.  After a moment however, her expression softened.  “And I am exceedingly glad that you’re alright, you bloody asshole.”  
  
    “Keema, I’m sorry you got caught up in all this.”  He replied, sincerely.  
  
    The angara eyed him coolly, a grin playing at her lips.  “It comes with the territory, I suppose.  But if you feel _that_ badly about it, a raise wouldn’t be amiss.”  
  
    Reyes couldn’t help but laugh.  
  


* * *

  
    Over the course of the next few days, as much as Reyes desperately wanted nothing more than to give all his time to Día, there was always something new demanding his attention.  Between Crux and Lynx sifting through matters at Draullir, Valoren combing the port, and Magnus and Rialta taking Carver and Dr. Farenth back to Spirit’s Ledge he barely had time to think.  Plus on top of all that he was in the midst of moving his things to a new flat.  The old one had been tainted with reminders of how much he’d failed Día.  
  
    Finally, with two days to spare until her vacation was to end, and Lexi released her from the Tempest's med-bay, Reyes brought Wednesday back to his new place, with the promise that _anyone_ who tried to contact him during that time for any reason was a dead man, _or woman._  
  
    “You didn’t _have_ to move you know,” Wednesday exclaimed as he pulled her along behind him, giving her the grand tour.  His new flat was larger than the last and quite a bit nicer as well.  
  
    “Oh but I did,” he replied lightly.  “Do you know how hard it is to get that much blood out of the carpet?”  Though he joked, Wednesday could see the shadow that passed over his eyes and could guess the reason he didn’t feel comfortable going back there, but she didn't push the subject.  
  
    Reyes suddenly spun her so she was facing him.  “Tell me you like it.”  
  
    Wednesday frowned and pretended to think it over.  “I dunno, it’s alright I guess.”  
  
    “Alright.  _Alright_?” he yelped scandalized, playing along.  “It’s better than alright and you know it.”  
  
    “Welllll, there is one more room you haven’t showed me yet that may change my mind.”  Día’s eyes flashed mischievously.”  
  
    “No, I’m pretty sure that was everything.”  
  
    “ _Reyes_ ,” she warned playfully, having a hard time keeping the grin from her face.    
  
    Reyes chuckled and pulled her toward the slightly ajar door on his right.  “Right this way mi reina.”  
  
    As they stepped inside the bedroom Día’s mouth fell open and she darted to the large windows that looked out over the port and beyond.  His new place was much higher up the mountain that she’d realized.  “Reyes, this view is amazing,” she gasped.  
  
    “The view from where _I’m_ standing is even better,” he murmured coming up behind her.  
  
    Wednesday smirked and twirled to face him.  “Is that so?”  
  
    “Exceedingly.”  
  
    Standing that closely Wednesday felt a heightened sense of anticipation fill her.  Though it had only been days, it felt like an eternity since she and Reyes had been alone together and now even his presence felt electrified.  
  
    Her breathing slowed despite the increase of her pulse, and her pupils dilated as she took a step closer, her hands skimming the hem of his shirt.  Reyes watched her, feeling the slow magnetism of the moment build between them.  Her breath mingled with his and he caught his lower lip between his teeth when her fingers delved under his shirt, splaying over the muscles of his stomach and sending shivers in their wake.  
  
    Wednesday watched his face as she ghosted her hands further up his chest, pushing his shirt up as well until he lifted his arms, letting her slide the fabric over his head to be dropped to the floor.  Her gaze dropped, letting her eyes take up where her fingers had left off.  "That bruise looks nasty," she murmured, tracing it gently with the tip of her finger.

    "It's worse than it looks Día, trust me.  I barely notice it anymore."  
  
    Reyes smirked as he helped her take off her shirt, and with deft fingers unclipped her bra in one try and tossing it aside.  Día took his hand and guided it to her chest, her nipples raising at the sudden cool air on her skin.  As he massaged her breasts he leaned forward, brushing his lips against the curve between her neck and shoulder.  She gasped as he nipped at the skin there before soothing the pain with his tongue.  
  
    “Jesus Reyes,” she moaned pulling him closer till she felt his skin warm against her bare chest.  The laughter that passed his lips rumbled against her and she smiled.  Wednesday took her time undoing his belt and cargo pants while he fumbled at her buttons as well, the whole while determined for his lips not to leave hers.  With their legs finally freed he guided her toward the bed and shed his underwear before slipping her panties down.  Finally breaking the kiss he sat down and scooted backward pulling her on top of him.  
  
    “Día,” he purred, tracing a finger lazily up her arm.  “Let’s take it slow.  We have all night mi amor, and I want to savour you.”

    "I like that idea," she replied, her voice husky with desire and just the sound of it made heat rush to Reyes' stomach.  
  
    Día’s gasp as he slid into her was like music to his ears.  
  


* * *

  
    It was well after midnight when Reyes woke, reached for Día, and found her side of the bed empty, but still warm.  She hadn’t been gone long.  He sat up, willing his heart to slow before noticing her standing at the window staring out at the sea of stars that seemed so close to them.  He got up and padded over to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pressing his cheek against the side of her head.  
  
    “Hey you,” she murmured, reaching up to caress his cheek.  
  
    “Día, what are you doing?  You should be in bed keeping me warm,” he purred.  
  
    She laughed halfheartedly and he knew something was wrong.  “I’m just thinking,” she finally answered.    
  
    “About what happens next?”  He ventured softly, feeling her tense beneath him.  
  
    Wednesday sighed and turned in his arms.  “You _know_ what happens next.  Tomorrow night I have to return to the Tempest.  As much as I wish I wasn’t, I’m still the Pathfinder.”  As she said the words, her lips twisted in frustration.  
  
    “You don’t _have_ to do anything,” Reyes insisted, pressing his forehead to hers and twining his fingers in her hair.  “Run away with me Día,” he whispered, pleading.  
  
    She looked into his eyes and knew he was being completely serious and it wrenched at her heart.  “Reyes, I can’t.  The Initiative…”   
  
    “Fuck the Initiative,” he growled, his amber eyes flashing.  “The Charlatan can protect you from them.  You could be free; to stay here and rule Kadara at my side, to explore Heleus together, just the two of us.  Whatever you want mi reina, just say the word.”  He was babbling, not thinking through what he was saying, but at that moment he would say anything, give _anything_ to make her stay.  
  
    Wednesday closed her eyes.  She felt the warmth of Reyes' breath on her lips and longed to kiss him.  “Reyes,” she breathed, “you _know_ I want all of that, more than anything, but I want to do this right.  I can’t just run away.  What about Scott?  My crew?  They’re the closest thing to a family I have.”  
  
    He looked away, feeling guilty at his selfishness.    
  
    “Hey,” Día murmured, gently turning his face back to hers.  “It won’t be so bad.  I’m going to keep bothering Tann until he approves my resignation, and until then my previous offer still stands.  You can join me on the Tempest, be part of my crew for a little while?”  Her voice was soothing and it helped coax him out of the dark mood he’d fallen into.  
  
    Reyes sighed.  “That offer _is_ getting more tempting,” he admitted.  “But there’s still a lot of work to do here before I can leave Kadara for any extended amount of time.”  
  
    “I know,” Wednesday whispered, brushing a kiss to his cheek.  “And I’ll be waiting.”  She kissed his other cheek before moving to peck his lips.  “Now let’s get back in bed, because I’m starting to get cold and I want to forget about this depressing stuff for a little while longer, okay?”  

    "Okay," he replied and kissed her back.    
  
    She shrieked in surprise as Reyes picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed, plopping her down.  She laughed as she pulled him down as well and wrapped her arms around him.  “I love you Reyes,” she murmured into his shoulder, “and that’s not changing any time soon.”    
  
    He untangled himself to look into her eyes, for the first time unafraid of the depth of his feelings for her.  “I love you too Día.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm ngl I'm feeling a tad bit emotional rn lol. This is the first fanfic I've actually stuck with and written to completion without giving up after the first three chapters. There were some parts that I struggled with and am still not completely happy with, but I am happy with the story as a whole. I want to write so much more about Reyes and Día. They inspired me so much and I love them to bits, so I hope you guys aren't tired of them yet. ;p 
> 
> Thank you again for reading. <333


End file.
